Beijo de Boa Noite
by Sweet Lie
Summary: [UA DG] Ela esperava. E ele sempre vinha. Quando estavam juntos esqueciam tudo. Mas o que acontece quando a razão resolve falar mais alto? Seria o suficiente para separar duas pessoas que pertenciam a mundos completamente diferentes?
1. Beijo de Boa Noite

**Disclaimer**: Blá blá blá blá nada é meu blá blá blá J. K. Rowling. Considerem-se avisados.

**Avisos**: Pós-Hogwarts, Universo Alternativo – porquê? Porque, nesta fic, Draco e Ginny não se conhecem.

**Nota da autora**: Bom, eu, com certeza, bati com a cabeça numa parede, porque eu pirei. Eu ainda não sei porque estou a fazer uma fic de um casal que não gosto, mas pronto… É um desafio porque eu devo ter lido, no máximo 4 fics D/G (todas elas songs ou oneshots). Mas quando eu tive esta ideia pensei logo no Draco e na Ginny. Tinha de ser com eles! xD

* * *

**I **

**Beijo de Boa Noite**

_

* * *

_

_Anyone who can touch you_

_Can hurt you or heal you_

_Anyone who can reach you_

_Can love you or leave you_

_(I Bruise Easily, Natasha Bedingfield)_

_

* * *

__Mais um… Quando irá isto parar?_

_Ontem, no dia 12 de Janeiro, por volta das 21 horas, Londres foi, mais uma vez, palco de um assalto. A família prejudicada não quis prestar declarações, mas encontravam-se bastante assustados. Ainda não sabemos ao certo o que foi roubado, mas parece que não foi muita coisa. Parece que os Comensais da Morte não vão parar tão cedo. Por isso, caros leitores, já sabem, muito cuidado!_

_Por, Gregory Williams_

- Oh Merlim, mas será que isto vai ter fim?

- Talvez os Comensais da Morte tirem umas férias.

- Fred! A situação não é para brincadeiras! – repreendeu a mãe.

Na cidade de Londres, numa pequena casa, encontrava-se uma família que lia o Profeta Diário com grande preocupação. Preocupação porque, nos dias de hoje, todos estavam preocupados e ansiosos. Lord Voldemort fora finalmente derrotado, mas as pessoas não estavam livres do terror. Os Comensais da Morte, revoltados com a queda do seu mestre, espalhavam agora o terror pela Inglaterra, assaltando e, às vezes, matando pessoas inocentes.

Os Weasley eram uma família grande e afectiva. Muito boas pessoas, estavam sempre prontos a ajudar os outros. Infelizmente, nem todos estavam ali, naquela noite. Os filhos mais velhos - Charlie estava fora, a resolver os seus próprios problemas, enquanto que Bill tentava ajudar a parar os Comensais – estavam fora.

A pessoa mais preocupada da família, a mãe Molly, choramingava, mais uma vez, da desgraça. Entretanto, os gémeos Fred e George utilizavam o seu conhecido bom humor para quebrar a tensão e, em tentativas falhadas, consolar a mãe.

- Tanto trabalho para derrotá-_Lo_… e, afinal, estamos na mesma – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Não digas isso, Molly! Nada se compara ao terror daqueles dias em que _Ele_ era vivo. Podemos não estar a cem por cento, mas estamos melhor – disse o Sr. Wealsey que acabava de entrar na sala.

- Tens razão, Arthur. Eu é que sou uma parva – admitiu.

- Bom, com isso eu e o Fred concordamos, né? – brincou George.

Todos, incluindo a mãe, riram. Era tão bom vê-los rir! Não era uma coisa que se visse muito, nos últimos tempos.

Todos estavam ali, apoiando-se. Tentando divertir-se. Mas faltava um membro daquela família que não estava a rir ou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela destoava de todos. Não foi sempre assim; ela também já consolou a mãe, já concordou com as respostas sábias do pai, já entrou nas brincadeiras dos gémeos… Agora, limitava-se a ficar a um canto, de preferência, no escuro para ninguém ver o seu rosto triste e pensativo. A sua mente vagueava. Ela esperava. Porque era a única coisa que ela sabia fazer. Esperar…

- Agora lembrei-me… Lembram-se daquela vez em que o Fred pensava que aquele instrumento trouxa, a televisão, era uma arma e que nos ia matar a todos? – George estava determinado a não deixar morrer a pouca felicidade existente naquela casa.

O resultado foi imediato: recomeçou a risada.

- Isso foi realmente patético! – comentou o Sr. Weasley que tinha uma grande paixão por tudo o que fosse do mundo trouxa.

- Hei! Eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa daquelas na vida! – defendeu-se Fred. – E, além disso, tu também não ficaste muito contente quando olhaste para aquilo.

Estava na hora. A rapariga escondida nas sombras levantou-se lentamente e saiu da sala.

- Bons tempos… - murmurou Molly, nostálgica. – Pena que já não tenhamos mais desses. Malditos Comensais!

A rapariga com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis estacou à porta da sala. Ninguém reparou porque logo eles trataram de consolar a pobre Sra. Weasley. Também ninguém reparou no esforço que a mais nova dos Weasley fez para segurar as lágrimas e seguir em frente.

Subiu as escadas e fechou-se no seu quarto. Murmurou um feitiço para trancar a porta e outro para iluminar o pequeno quarto. Depois, abriu a janela. Estava uma noite bonita, mas ela não queria saber da noite.

Sentou-se na beira da cama com os joelhos ao peito e os braços à volta das pernas. Aí, ela esperou. Estava na hora.

Ginny Weasley costumava ser uma rapariga alegre, sorridente. Mas tornou-se numa pessoa triste e calada. A doce voz da menina já não era ouvida muitas vezes pela casa. Facto que preocupava a família, é claro. Mas Ginny não se importava muito com isso. Ninguém sabia mas, todos os dias à noite, ela sorria. O único sorriso que dava durante o dia. E, nessas noites, ela sentia-se rejuvenescida, uma nova pessoa. Esquecia-se de todos os problemas. Durante o dia ela não fazia nada, mas ela não se importava. Porque sabia que à noite ia ter o seu momento e isso bastava-lhe para esperar avidamente.

Ela sabia que deveria apagar a luz. Lembrava-se das suas palavras: _Nada de luz, eu gosto da escuridão._ Mas não custava nada tentar.

O seu relógio deu as onze e meia. Ela havia estado com a cabeça baixa e, quando ouviu o som quase inaudível que o relógio fez, levantou-a. O que viu à sua frente fê-la sorrir. O tal sorriso que só dava à noite… e só para ele. Como prometido, ali estava ele, com as suas habituais vestes escuras e um chapéu que, combinado com a sua posição, não a deixava ser o seu rosto. Ali estava, à sua frente, um poço de charme e mistério. Era isso que a incentivava e, por mais que quisesse parar, Ginny não conseguia.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e, antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, ele apagou a luz. _Ele nunca se esquece_, pensou Ginny.

- Pronta para o teu beijo de boa noite? – perguntou ele, divertido.

- Sempre – respondeu Ginny, ansiosa por aquele momento.

Lentamente, ele segurou o seu rosto. O toque das suas mãos fez Ginny suspirar longamente e fechar os olhos. Por segundos, ficaram assim, no escuro. Parecia que ele se divertia com a situação. Depois, ele passou o seu pulgar pelos lábios dela que se rasgaram num sorriso. E então, ele inclinou a cabeça aproximando-se e colou os seus lábios aos dela.

Aquilo provocou as já usuais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fantásticas sensações em Ginny. Sentiu um formigueiro por todo o corpo. O seu coração e alma pedindo por mais e, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, ele aprofundou o beijo. No entanto, aquele momento, na opinião de Ginny, demorou muito pouco tempo. Logo ele a soltou. Ginny viu a silhueta dele afastar-se através da escassa luz do luar. Sabia que ele se ia embora.

- Espera – sussurrou. Queria ter falado mais alto, mas ainda estava extasiada pelo beijo. – Não vás.

- Tenho de ir. É esse o acordo – retorquiu com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

Ginny sabia disso. E sabia também que não deveria fazer perguntas, mas, ultimamente, estava-se a tornar um pouco complicado esconder a vontade de querer saber mais sobre ele. Eles nunca falavam muito e, por um tempo, isso bastou-lhe, mas agora algo havia mudado.

- Não me podes, pelo menos, dizer o teu nome? – O que, na verdade, Ginny queria era ver o seu rosto, mas sabia que isso ele nunca lhe ia permitir.

- Para que queres saber o meu nome?

- Para saber como te chamar.

- Não precisas de saber o meu nome. Só precisarias de sabê-lo se falasses de mim a alguém, mas como isso não acontece… Ninguém pode saber da minha existência.

- Eu sei… Eu não contei a ninguém sobre ti – disse Ginny como que para assegurá-lo de que nunca iria dar com a língua nos dentes. Nem ela queria isso.

- Porque não me baptizas tu?

- De quê?

- Não sei. O que tiver mais a ver comigo.

Ginny pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Homem Mistério.

Ele riu com gosto.

- Isso não é um pouco foleiro?

- Eu gosto – retorquiu Ginny, simplesmente.

Ele sorriu com a sua ingenuidade. Mais uma vez, o _Homem Mistério_ fez menção de se ir embora, mas Ginny interrompeu-o numa tentativa frustrada de o fazer ficar.

- Nunca me irás dizer o teu nome?

Ele ficou calado e Ginny pensou que não fosse responder.

- Talvez um dia – falou, por fim. E saiu pela janela. Ginny correu para ver se o via, mas foi inútil. Tal como das outras vezes, a ruiva nunca conseguia ver para onde ele ia.

De repente, ouviu um barulho de alguém que tentava abrir a porta. Fechou rapidamente a janela e virou-se para encarar a sua mãe de varinha na mão.

- O que se passa, Ginny? Para que trancaste a porta? – perguntou com um _quê_ de irritação.

- Ia agora dormir. Não queria que me acordassem – desculpou-se Ginny sem dar a mínima para a Sra. Weasley.

Molly suspirou. Não gostava nada que os seus filhos se trancassem no quarto. Podiam estar a precisar de ajuda. Com os Comensais por aí à solta, ela tinha muito medo.

- Está bem, mas não faças isso de novo – disse, mais aliviada.

- Ok. Boa noite, mãe – disse Ginny, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na face.

- Boa noite, querida. Dorme bem.

Assim que a mãe saiu do quarto, Ginny vestiu o pijama, lavou os dentes e meteu-se dentro da cama. Não demorou para cair num sono profundo repleto de sonhos com o seu _Homem Mistério_.

Sabia que aquilo que fazia era errado, mas a pequena Weasley não conseguia evitar. Era mais forte do que ela. Se a sua família sequer sonhasse… Ela podia não saber nada sobre ele, mas três coisas eram certas: ele era misterioso, viciante e, a julgar pelas vestes escuras e o gosto pela escuridão, um Comensal da Morte. Mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, a ruiva não tinha medo dele; não acreditava que ele fosse uma má pessoa.

Teve uma boa noite de sono. Como não podia ela ter? Pessoas eram constantemente assaltadas, os pais andavam preocupadíssimos, Londres tornara-se uma cidade perigosa, mas, mesmo assim, Ginny Weasley não se importava.

Porquê?

Porque ela teve o seu beijo de boa noite.

E nada mais importava…

* * *

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

**N/A 2**: Se acharam um pouco confuso, é normal. Ao longo da fic, as perguntas vão sendo respondidas. Por favor, mandem reviews! Bjux!


	2. Draco

**II**

**Draco**

* * *

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_(I'm With You, Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

Ginny acordou com vozes que ecoavam lá em baixo. Parece que a sua família estava muito contente. _Mas podiam guardar a felicidade para eles!_, pensou irritada por ter sido acordada tão cedo. Ela não era nada madrugadora.

Desceu as escadas, pronta para gritar com quem quer que fosse que estivesse a fazer aquele barulho todo, sem nem mesmo se importar de estar toda despenteada.

- Importam-se de falar mais baixo? É que e… - Mas Ginny não acabou o que ia a dizer. Não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. – RON! – gritou de felicidade e correu para abraçar o irmão.

- Hei, isso é tudo saudade? – perguntou o ruivo, divertido, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos de Ginny bagunçando-os de forma carinhosa.

- Não sabia que voltavas hoje!

- Nós também só soubemos ontem – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Ginny desviou o olhar de Ron para o resto da família.

- O quê? E não me disseram nada?

- Oh querida, eu ainda te quis contar, mas como te vi tão cansada achei melhor que fosse surpresa – foi a sua mãe quem falou.

- Para além de que não nos estávamos para chatear, né? Afinal, é só a Ginny, aquele ser insignificante que, infelizmente, temos de aturar – zombou George fazendo todos caírem na risada. Até Ginny se riu. Via-se como ela estava contente com a volta do irmão. Ron e ela sempre se deram muito bem, se bem que acabaram por se afastar em Hogwarts. Contudo, Ginny sempre fora muito chegada a ele e ficou muito triste quando ele se tinha ido embora. Ele, Harry e Hermione estavam a ajudar no caso dos Comensais, pois eram quase Aurores. Haviam sido chamados para algo de muito importante, mas confidencial, e estiveram fora por cinco meses.

- E então, como foi? O que fizeste? O que aconteceu? Eu quero saber tudo! – Ginny bombardeava Ron de perguntas e mais perguntas, deixando todos atónicos, pois, há um tempo, que ele havia se tornado muito calada. Molly olhou para a filha com carinho, relembrando a rapariga alegre que costumava ser.

- Calma! Mas o que é isto? Tomaste alguma poção de energia? – disse Ron, sentando-se na mesa da cozinha e servindo-se de um copo de sumo oferecido pela mãe.

- Oh, vá lá! Eu sei que é confidencial, mas não há nada que me possas contar?

Ron reflectiu sobre a pergunta.

- Hum… eu não fiz grande coisa, sabes. Tentámos localizar alguns Comensais…

- E encontraram algum? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Sim. Um.

- Só um? – disseram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo. – Estás a ficar enferrujado, hein? – zombou George.

- Isto é complicado. Nós temos muitos suspeitos, mas arranjar provas já é mais complicado. Não podemos ir por aí a acusar as pessoas, baseados em simples palpites.

- Quem te viu e quem te vê – falou George. – Estás mais maduro.

- Sabes como é, ele agora passa mais tempo com a Hermione e tal – comentou Fred, dando umas palmadinhas na costas de Ron que corou com o comentário.

- Deixem lá o vosso irmão em paz. Ele deve estar cansado – disse a Sra. Weasley. – É melhor ires descansar, Ron.

- Quem foi? – perguntou Ginny, de repente.

- Quem foi o quê?

- O Comensal que encontraram! – respondeu impaciente. – Qual é o seu nome?

Ginny não sabia o que sentir. Por um lado, era bom terem apanhado um Comensal da Morte. Deveria pagar pelo que fez. Mas por outro… e se fosse ele? E se o tivessem apanhado a ele? Esperem lá, ele é um Comensal, então também deveria ser castigado tal como os outros. Então porque Ginny tinha medo por ele? Porque ela estava, neste momento, com o coração nas mãos, temendo pelo pior?

- Manchester, Derick Manchester.

Então Ginny lembrou-se: ela não sabia o seu nome. Não sabia nada sobre o _Homem Mistério_. Só que ele beijava imensamente bem… _Concentra-te, Ginny, concentra-te!_ E agora, como é que ela ia saber se ele havia sido apanhado ou não?

- Ah, esse safado! – resmungou Arthur Weasley. – Tal pai, tal filho. O pai dele deu-nos grande trabalho lá no Ministério. Andava a desviar dinheiro.

- Esse foi fácil – proferiu Ron. – Não sei como um baixote como aqueles chegou a Comensal. Não devia ter mais de 15 centímetros!

Ginny suspirou de alívio. O seu _Homem Mistério_ não era, definitivamente, baixo. Muito alto, por sinal.

E estiveram por muito tempo, ali, a conversar. Todos estavam com muitas saudades de Ron e intrigados pelo tempo que esteve fora. Ginny nem parecia a mesma garota triste dos últimos tempos. Fazia perguntas com extrema curiosidade, ria dos comentários dos gémeos. Enfim, parecia a ruiva sorridente e optimista que fora um dia.

Entretanto, a Sra. Weasley achou que já estava na hora de almoçarem. Enquanto todos se dirigiam para a cozinha, Arthur chamou o filho. Ficaram os dois para trás para terem uma pequena conversa particular.

- Sei o que vais dizer, pai, e concordo – adiantou-se Ron. – Ela está de facto mais feliz.

O pai suspirou.

- Quando te foste embora, ela ficou ainda pior. Nós já tentámos falar com ela, vezes sem conta, mas parece que ela não nos quer contar o que se passa. Tenho esperança de que, com a tua volta, ela volta a ser a antiga Ginny.

- E será, pai, e será. Vais ver – garantiu o jovem com um sorriso. E ambos juntaram-se ao resto da família para desfrutar da maravilhosa comida da Sra. Weasley.

----------------------

Ginny estava, no seu quarto, à espera. Como ela odiava essa espera! A ansiedade. Sabia que ele viria mas, mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir aquele friozinho na barriga.

Então ele chegou. Viu-o entrar pela janela nas suas habituais vestes negras. Levantou-se com um sorriso radiante. Ele sorriu também e apagou a luz.

- Tu não aprendes, pois não? – sussurrou o _Homem Mistério_, divertido.

- Será que não podes deixar a luz acesa? – Ele negou com um movimento de cabeça. – Só uma vez? – Ele voltou a negar. – Por favor? Por mim?

- Por mais que a proposta seja tentadora, não o posso fazer – respondeu. Depois acrescentou num som quase inaudível: - Por enquanto.

Então, sem mais demoras, ele fez o que pretendia. Beijou-a. O seu beijo de boa noite. Como havia fazendo há uns meses. Ginny deixou-se levar por aquele momento. Esqueceu-se do mundo, de tudo. A única coisa que importava era aquele beijo e nada mais. _Merlin, como ele beija bem!_, pensou, suspirando.

O seu corpo deu uma leve tremida assim que ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço. Ele gemeu baixinho quando as mãos dele começaram a passear pelas suas costas causando-lhe arrepios. Aquilo era novo. Sempre se limitaram aos beijos, mas o que eles estavam a fazer agora passava das marcas. Mas eles preocupavam-se? Estavam demasiado ocupados, demasiado envoltos no seu mundo, para sequer repararem no que estavam a fazer.

A mão dele passou pela perna direita de Ginny, chegando até à coxa, levantando a saia dela. Só aí ela se tocou e, com o semblante um pouco assustado, afastou-o gentilmente. Ele também pareceu reparar no que estavam a fazer, pois não fez qualquer objecção quando a ruiva o afastou.

- Er… co-como… Acho me-melhor ficarmos por aqui – gaguejou Ginny, corada.

- Sim – concordou ele. – Também acho. – Chegou-se perto dela e, por escassos segundos, a pequena Weasley pensou que ele fosse voltar a tentar aquilo, mas ele apenas depositou um beijo carinhoso nos seus lábios vermelhos e sussurrou: - Boa noite.

Ela não disse nada. Mas quando reparou que ele se preparava para sair, despertou do seu transe.

- Por favor, espera. Fica aqui comigo. Só mais um pouco. – Ele não se moveu, ficando parado de costas para ela e de frente para a janela aberta. – Vamos conversar – pediu a ruiva.

A reacção dele foi o mais incrível possível. Ele não objectou, não disse o seu discurso de "Não pode ser, é impossível. Não foi esse o acordo." Ele pegou a cadeira na secretária de Ginny e sentou-se nela. Isso mostrava que ele aceitava. Ele ficaria… para conversar com ela. Ginny sentia-se nas nuvens. Porque ela se sentia assim? Porquê? Porque ela, desde há uns tempos, ficara desesperada para saber mais sobre ele?

Recordou as palavras dele, quando haviam estipulado os seus encontros nocturnos, na segunda vez que se viram. _Serão apenas beijos. Nada mais. Eu não sei quem tu és e tu não sabes quem eu sou. E permanecerá assim. Serão apenas momentos, como dois amigos que se encontram na rua e se cumprimentam. Encontros sem consequências. A nossa vida será vivida como nós bem entendermos, independentemente destes encontros._

_Apenas beijos. Nada mais_. Pois hoje haviam passado para além dos beijos e se Ginny não interrompesse aquele amasso… Ela nem queria pensar. Mas não soava assim tão mau… Repreendeu-se imediatamente com aquele pensamento.

_Encontros sem consequências_. _Apenas beijos_. Aquelas palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça vezes sem conta. Ignorou a vozinha irritante que dizia que aquilo não foi o que acordaram, e sentou-se na cama, ficando assim de frente para o seu _Homem Mistério_.

- Posso iluminar o quarto? Vou só acender uma vela – assegurou.

- Ok.

Depois de acender a vela, o quarto ficou mais iluminado mas, mesmo assim, ela não lhe conseguia ver o rosto.

- Então, sobre o que queres falar? – Ginny notou uma ponta de aborrecimento no tom dele.

- Não sei – respondeu indiferente. – Qualquer coisa.

- Bem, temos de arranjar um tema, né?

Ficaram sem silêncio por um tempo. Ginny pensando num tema de conversa e ele… bom, a rapariga não sabia no que ele pensava.

- Já vimos que vai ser difícil encontrar um tema, por isso proponho uma coisa – disse Ginny.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, tentando esconder a curiosidade.

- Um jogo.

- Um jogo?

- Sim. Eu faço perguntas e tu respondes. Simples.

- Isso não é um pouco… er… infantil? – perguntou, céptico.

- E daí? É proibido? Vá lá, não te vai fazer mal nenhum!

Ele não sabia porque fazia aquilo. Não sabia como ela conseguia, mas a verdade é que ele, um Comensal da Morte, aceitou jogar aquele jogo patético. Esse pensamento fê-lo sorrir.

- Pronto, ganhaste – disse com um ar derrotado.

Ela sorriu, aprovando a sua atitude.

- Ok, vamos começar. Mas tens de responder rápido, 'tá?

- 'Tá. – Ele começava a achar que ela tinha algum truque na manga, mas não foi capaz de recusar aquele convite. _Ela só pode ter um grande poder de persuasão_, pensou.

- Ora aqui vai. Qual é a tua cor preferida?

- Preto.

- A tua cidade preferida?

- Liverpool.

- Peça de roupa favorita?

- Calças.

- Uma qualidade?

- Corajoso.

- Um defeito?

- Orgulhoso.

Aquilo estava a ser realmente enfadonho, e ele esperava que Ginny acabasse logo com aquele jogo idiota.

- Casa de Hogwarts?

- Sonserina.

- Matéria preferida de escola?

- Poções.

- Feitiço?

- _Imperius_.

- Estação do ano?

- Outono.

- Tipo de música?

- Não tenho.

- Tipo de livro?

- Não leio.

- Uma coisa que adoras?

- Liderar.

- Uma coisa que não suportas?

- Humilhação.

- Preferes nadar ou correr?

- Correr.

- O teu nome?

- Draco. – Imediatamente ele levou as mãos à boca com um ar alarmado. Ginny riu da sua cara de espanto e, é claro, da sua própria vitória.

- Não acredito no que fizeste! – exclamou Draco ainda em estado de choque.

- Eu sou maravilhosa! – festejou a ruiva. – Consegui enganar-te!

- Sua perversa! Isso não se faz!

- Então Draco, hein? Bonito nome. Está aprovado.

- Disseste que querias só conversar – disse Draco com frieza na voz.

- E foi o que fizemos. Conversámos.

- Não! O que tu fizeste foi um interrogatório! – retrucou o ex-sonserino.

- Então porque respondeste às minhas perguntas se não querias?

Draco ficou calado. Obviamente não tinha resposta. Ele mesmo nem sabia o porquê de ter alinhado naquela brincadeira infantil. Poderia muito bem ter dado o fora dali, mas, por alguma razão desconhecido, ele não conseguiu. Não conseguiu se afastar dela. E isso irritava-o profundamente.

Fora enganado. Ele, um Comensal, enganado por uma moça qualquer. _Não, ela não é uma qualquer. Ela tem algo de diferente_, pensou enquanto olhava para Ginny que tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto. Logo, toda a sua raiva desvaneceu completamente.

- Era mais que justo – falou, subitamente, a rapariga Weasley. – Se tu sabias o meu nome porque não haveria eu de saber o teu? Não fiz nada a não ser reclamar pelos meus direitos.

Draco cruzou os braços ao peito.

Justiça. Direitos. Aquilo era certamente linguagem de uma pessoa da…

- Grifinória.

- Hã? – fez Ginny, confusa.

- Eras da Girfinória. – Aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

- Como sabes? – perguntou, visivelmente surpresa.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sabendo. Vocês, Grifinórios, são muito previsíveis.

- O que é que tu queres dizer com isso?

- Bem, agora tenho de ir – disse, ignorando a pergunta de Ginny. – Já tiveste o que querias. Conversámos e ainda levaste o bónus de saber o meu nome.

- Draco? – Ginny chamou.

- Sim?

- Estás zangado comigo? – perguntou a medo. - Tu sabes, por causa daquele pequeno truque…

Ele virou-se de frente para ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Quem me dera, Ginny, quem me dera. – E com isso, apagou a vela e saiu pela janela.

Ginny nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar por ele lá fora. Já sabia que era inútil; Draco era muito cauteloso. _Draco_. Era tão bom saber como chamá-lo. O que, no princípio, era para ser um joguinho inocente passou a ser uma valiosa arma de investigação.

- Não sei qual o rosto dele mas, ao menos, sei como se chama – disse para si mesma, satisfeita com a sua agilidade. E, sem mais demoras, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama. Desta vez, dormiu ainda melhor do que na última noite. Só havia uma pergunta que martelava na sua cabeça.

_Porque conversar com ele me deixou tão feliz?_

---------------------------

No dia seguinte, Ginny acordou muito bem-humorada. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e ficou ainda mais feliz. Draco. Mal podia esperar pela noite para ver, não ele, mas sim Draco. Para além de que saber o nome dele era bastante útil. Assim já poderia saber se era ele ou não quando apanhassem um Comensal.

Comensal… Ele era um Comensal… O seu estômago roncou tirando-a dos seus pensamentos.

- Que fome!

Tomou um banho, vestiu umas roupas e desceu as escadas. Estava ansiosa para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, querida – cumprimentou Molly quando viu a filha. Ela estava muito feliz. Aliás, todos ali estavam muito felizes. E ela logo descobriu o motivo de toda aquela felicidade.

- Olha só quem nos veio fazer uma visita!

- Olá, Ginny – disse uma voz.

Ginny virou-se para encarar nada mais nada menos que…

- Harry?

* * *

_Continua…_

* * *

**N/A**: Bom, não tenho nada a dizer senão agradecer a Mrs. Butler, Srtas. Weasel e Ly pelas reviews que eu adorei! Muito obrigado mesmo! Continuem a comentar! E para quem não comentou, nunca é tarde para começar! Bjux. 


	3. Complicações e Decepções

**Capítulo III**

**Complicações e Decepções**

* * *

_Sometimes love is addiction_

_Sometimes it hurts like hell_

_And sometimes you just can't get enough_

_(Unreachable, Ashlee Simpson)_

* * *

Ginny Weasley tinha a sensação de que estava a fazer uma tremenda figura de parva. Sim, era o que, com certeza, todos iriam pensar se vissem uma rapariga com cara de quem viu o Lord das Trevas em pessoa, a abrir e a fechar a boca vezes sem conta, como um peixe fora de água. Pois, era isso o que a sua família devia estar a pensar. Mas ela estava sem acção, sem saber o que fazer. Foi um golpe duro.

- Olá, Ginny – voltou a repetir aquela voz que tanto abalou a pequena ruiva. Esta não mudou a sua expressão e a sua família começou a ficar seriamente preocupada.

- Ginny? – chamou o seu pai. – Está tudo bem?

Para grande felicidade dela, o cérebro de Ginny voltou a funcionar. Agora tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Então, com a cara mais falsamente alegre que conseguiu fazer, cumprimentou o convidado.

- Harry! Que bom ver-te! – _O que não é de todo mentira_, pensou. Ginny empenhou-se tanto na tarefa de parecer contente que exagerou um pouco. Abraçou o amigo com tanta força que até os outros Weasley fizeram cara de dor, com pena do pobre Harry. – Que fazes aqui? – _Pergunta estúpida! O que achas que ele faz aqui? Depois de cinco meses fora, é normal que queria visitar os amigos_, Ginny dizia para si mesma. Parece que a surpresa lhe tinha provocado danos no cérebro.

- Eu acho que o Harry – disse Fred, enquanto abraçava o moreno – veio pedir uns ovos emprestados, não foi?

_Eu sou mesmo estúpida! Se o Ron chegou ontem, seria de esperar que o Harry e a Hermione também chegassem!_, ralhou consigo mesma.

- Então e a Hermione? Não veio? – perguntou George, olhando discretamente para Ron que procurou ignorar.

- Não. Ela disse que passava por cá mais tarde. Vocês conhecem a Hermione, quando ela se intriga com alguma coisa fecha-se na biblioteca e nunca mais de lá sai – respondeu Harry com um sorriso divertido.

- Podes crer. Vocês acreditam que o que Hermione mais tinha saudades daqui de Londres era da biblioteca? – perguntou Ron.

- Mas lá onde quer que vocês estavam não havia biblioteca? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley curioso.

- Claro que havia! Mas nada é suficientemente bom para a _Miss_ Hermione! – ironizou.

Ginny ainda estava estática. Mas, pelo menos, a boca já estava fechada e os olhos não estavam mais espantados e sim distantes. Ela sentia-se desconfortável e nem sabia bem porquê. Qual é? O Harry veio visitar a família e daí? O que tem isso de mal ou invulgar? Nada, é uma coisa completamente previsível! Então porque Ginny se sentia tão… tão… esquisita? Ele era seu amigo, sempre foi… bom, nem sempre… Mas essa fase já estava mais que passada.

Entretanto, os Weasley ainda conversavam com Harry.

- Como o Ron provavelmente já vos disse, é um assunto confidencial. Não podemos revelar nada – disse o moreno depois de lhe perguntarem quais os suspeitos a Comensais.

- Mas o Ron disse que tinham apanhado o Manchester – disse a Sra. Weasley inocentemente. Ao ver que todos a olhavam com os rostos reprovadores, acrescentou: - O que foi? Não era segredo, pois não?

- Eu não diria propriamente segredo – respondeu Harry olhando acusadoramente para o melhor amigo. – Mas seria mais sensato da parte do vosso filho ficar de boca calada.

- Desculpa, foi mal, Harry.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos deixar isto entre nós. Por mais que goste da Hermione, os seus sermões aterrorizam-me.

- Harry, Ron – interrompeu a Sra. Weasley – se quiserem descansar um pouco…

- Er… Sra. Weasley, na verdade, nós não estamos cansados. Eu acho que… - Harry virou-se para o amigo. – Vai uma partida de Quadribol? – Os olhos de Ron brilharam na hora. Nem foi preciso responder, é claro que ele queria! Harry sentia-se um pouco mal, porque o amigo sempre teve o desejo de ser jogador de Quadribol profissional mas, com isto do Voldemort, ele sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Então, de vez em quando, Harry arranjava estas formas de o recompensar.

- Estes miúdos – comentou Molly, assim que eles foram ao quarto do filho pegar as vassouras – só pensam em Quadribol, mesmo sendo já adultos.

- Deixa-os. É o que eles gostam de fazer – disse o marido. – Ginny? Tens a certeza de que está tudo bem? Pareces-me um pouco pálida.

- E-eu estou óptima! É tão bom o Harry ter voltado, não é? – E subiu para o seu quarto, desejosa de ficar sozinha.

- Ai Merlim – suspirou Molly satisfeita. – Ela ainda gosta dele. Não é tão fofo?

- Querida, não te ponhas com ideias na cabeça – advertiu o Sr. Weasley prevendo que a mulher queria dar uma de casamenteira. – Não te metas.

----------------------

Enquanto toda a família estava maravilhada com a visita de Harry, Ginny estava aterrorizada. Mas não era isso que aumentava cada vez mais a sua frustração. O que a irritava mais que tudo é o facto de ela não saber o motivo de estar não desconfortável

_Ai, Hermione, seu rato da biblioteca, porque não estás aqui quando é preciso?_ Precisava da sua amiga, dos seus conselhos, das suas respostas.

Ouviu uma pancada na porta do seu quarto.

- Sim? – convidou a pessoa a entrar.

- Não queres vir jogar connosco? – pergunta a pessoa que ela, definitivamente, não queria ver naquele momento.

- Er… não, Harry, fica para a próxima.

E quando ela queria que ele desse meia volta e desaparecesse dali para fora, Harry Potter fez exactamente o contrário: aproxima-se.

- Ginny, está tudo bem? – perguntou, carinhoso.

- Para quem odeia essa pergunta pareces muito disposto a fazê-la!

- Eu não gosto que ma façam. Isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de fazê-la aos outros – retrucou Harry com um sorriso.

- Nunca ouviste dizer: não faças aos outros o que não gostas que façam a ti?

Harry ignorou mais uma vez a ironia da ruiva. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela e tocou a sua face timidamente. Ginny, que estava de cara voltada para o outro lado, surpreendeu-se com a atitude do moreno e, automaticamente, olhou para ele.

- Não estás bem. Sinto isso. – Ginny permaneceu em silêncio. – Quero que saibas que podes… seja para o que for… podes sempre contar comigo. – E com isto afastou-se, deixando a pequena Weasely sozinha no quarto completamente confusa.

_Desde quando eu me tornei tão complicada?_

Ginny passou o dia inteiro no quarto. Nem mesmo quando Hermione chegou, ela saiu do quarto. Ela queria falar com a amiga, mas precisava de um tempo sozinha. A morena também não subiu o que, interiormente, Ginny agradeceu. Ela deve ter percebido que aquela não era a melhor altura para lhe dar um sermão.

Ginny estava confusa. Não, ela estava super confusa. Ela estava tão bem; porque ele tinha de aparecer? Porque Harry tinha de vir todo meigo e gentil para com ela justo agora que o tinha esquecido? Tinha? Será que ela o tinha mesmo esquecido?

- Sim! – gritou para o meio do nada.

Depois de um tempo remoendo os seus problemas, Ginny decide que é hora de sair. Quanto mais tempo ficasse fechada no quarto, mais tinha de ouvir da família inteira. E também não era correcto para com Hermione. Portanto, decidiu descer na esperança de que Hermione ainda lá estivesse.

No entanto, não a encontrou em lado nenhum. Nem ela nem ninguém. Onde poderia ter ido toda a gente? _Melhor assim_, pensou. Decidiu deitar-se numa poltrona da sala e estava quase a adormecer quando alguém a desperta.

- Aqui não é o melhor sítio para dormir.

Ginny levanta-se de rompante, levando a mão ao peito mostrando, claramente, que se tinha assustado.

- Harry! Que susto!

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção assustar-te.

- Onde está toda a gente?

- Lá fora. – Harry sentou-se. – Ginny, precisamos de conversar.

A ruiva, que não queria ficar a sós com Harry, tentou arranjar uma desculpa qualquer.

- Er… Desculpa, Harry, mas eu não me estou a sentir muito bem. Estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Ginny, ambos sabemos que não tens nenhuma dor de cabeça. Olha, eu peço desculpa por tudo o que te fiz. Sei que foi errado querer te afastar da Guerra quando tu já estavas envolvida. Também sei que fui um estúpido quando acabei contigo. Ninguém lamenta isso mais do que eu, mas… Eu só te peço uma segunda oportunidade para te fazer feliz.

- Harry, eu…

- Podemos ir com calma – interrompeu o moreno. Ele queria falar logo tudo antes que perdesse a coragem. – Porque não vamos sair hoje? Dávamos uma volta por Londres. Só como amigos.

Harry olhava dentro dos olhos de Ginny esperando, ansioso, uma resposta. Mas ela não veio. Fred e George entraram de rompante na sala, falando alto e quebrando o clima. Quando o moreno voltou a olhar, Ginny já se tinha ido embora.

------------------------

- Muito bem, podes começar – disse Hermione na sua melhor pose de autoridade. – Já sei o que se passa, por isso escusas de me mentir. Fala. Desembucha. Deita cá para fora. E outra expressão qualquer que te obrigue a contar **tudo**.

Depois que Ginny se conseguiu livrar do Harry, fechou-se no quarto. (_Isto está a tornar-se um vício_.) Hermione, que ainda estava em casa dos Weasley, decidiu ir finalmente à procura da amiga e encontrou-a no lugar mais óbvio de todos.

- É o Harry – disse Ginny, surpreendendo a morena. Esta estava à espera que ela fizesse o que sempre fez – negasse até a morte que tivesse algum tipo de problema e que a presença do Harry não a afectava nem um pouco. Ficou surpresa quando ela decidiu, tão espontaneamente, contar-lhe o que se estava a passar.

Ginny decidiu que devia desabafar com alguém. Já não aguentava guardar tudo só para ela. Sempre dividira os seus problemas com Hermione e desta vez não seria diferente. Para além de que, ela merecia uma explicação. Afinal, elas estiveram cinco meses sem se ver e quando têm a oportunidade para isso, a ruiva fecha-se no quarto e recusasse a ver uma única alma viva. Não era justo. Porém, a pequena Weasley não era nenhuma parva. Não iria mentir, mas omitir já era outra coisa…

- O que tem o Harry? – perguntou Hermione, mudando assustadoramente de severa para preocupada.

- Nada… e tudo ao mesmo tempo! Ai, Mione, eu não sei o que se passa comigo! Eu estou contente por ele ter voltado, mas sinto-me diferente perto dele.

- Não sabes se o consegues perdoar – deduziu a amiga.

- Não, não é isso. Eu já nem estou mais preocupada com o fim do namoro. Quer dizer, o que ele fez foi errado, mas isso são águas passadas.

- Então o que te preocupa?

Ginny suspirou.

- Eu sempre pensei que só poderia ter dois tipos de reacções quando o visse de novo: ou ficaria extremamente magoada e não iria perdoa-lo ou atirar-me-ia para os seus braços cheia de saudades. Nunca pensei que reagisse assim. Sinto-me diferente perto dele, incomodada. Não sei se ainda o amo, percebes?

Para grande alívio, Hermione assentiu.

- Ainda bem que percebes. Sei que isto é complicado…

- Eu adoro coisas complicadas – disse Hermione, divertida. – Há mais qualquer coisa, não há?

- Ele pediu-me desculpas pelo que fez e convidou-me para um passeio de amigos.

- E…? Que tem isso de mal? Eu até acho que o Harry procedeu muito bem.

- Ele quer tentar outra vez, Hermione! E eu não sei se estou preparada para isso. Por Merlim, eu nem sei o que sinto! – Ginny falou, frustrada.

- Mas se ele te convidou para um passeio de **amigos** é porque não te quer pressionar, certo? – A ruiva concordou. – Aceita.

- O quê? Eu acabei de te dizer que não sei o que sinto e tu queres que eu vá sair com ele?

- Ginny, vê se percebes uma coisa – começou Hermione. - Tu passas os dias aqui fechada na porra deste quarto… e nem te atrevas a discordar porque eu sei que é verdade – acrescentou quando viu que a amiga se preparava para interromper. – Estás sempre triste, desanimada. Tu costumavas ser sempre tão alegre! Eras a alma da família! Ginny, tens uma oportunidade de ser feliz, não a deixes escapar. Não estou a dizer para casares com Harry e terem muitos filhos, estou a dizer para passares tempo com ele… como amigos.

Vieram à memória de Ginny umas certas palavras._ Apenas beijos. Encontros sem consequências_.

- Acho que tens razão – rendeu-se.

- Eu tenho sempre razão – gabou-se Hermione com um ego do tamanho do planeta Terra.

- Tive saudades tuas – sorriu.

- Eu também, amiga, eu também. – E abraçaram-se.

----------------------

Depois de almoço, Ginny disse a Harry que aceitava o convite, mantendo em mente que não lhe iria dar muitas esperanças. Ele ficou radiante e lá partiram para um passeio pelas ruas de Londres. Ela teve que admitir que, apesar de se sentir sempre um pouco incomodada, o passeio foi divertido. Fez-lhe bem sair de casa. Harry foi muito querido; sempre preocupado com ela, perguntando-lhe o que ela queria, onde queria ir, oferecendo-lhe presentes, fazendo-lhe as vontades todas. Parecia que ele estava determinado em recuperá-la. Apesar de ter gostado da atenção toda, Ginny não pôde evitar de sentir um aperto no coração.

Estaria ela a fazer a coisa certa? O que ela sentia? Ainda gostava dele ou não? Ela já estava pelos cabelos com todas aquelas dúvidas e, por isso mesmo, decidiu tirar a prova dos nove. Ver de uma vez por todas o que sentia. Ginny sempre achou que um beijo dizia tudo então ela beijou Harry. Não estava certo, ela prometera a si mesma que não lhe ia dar esperanças, mas ela já estava cansada de toda aquelas dúvidas. Quando se afastaram, Harry tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

- Harry, desculpa, eu nem sei o que me deu – disse um pouco espantada com a sua atitude rebelde.

- Não faz mal, eu gostei.

- Olha Harry, eu não quero avançar depressa demais.

- Não temos de avançar depressa demais. Olha, fazemos assim, vamos tentar esquecer o que aconteceu agora e depois logo se vê, ok?

- Obrigada, Harry. Por seres tão compreensivo e… pelo passeio.

- Tudo o que tu quiseres, Gi.

Depois de se despedirem, Ginny foi comer alguma coisa à cozinha e encontrou o irmão Ron.

- Ginny, já chegaste?

- Não, ainda estou a caminho – respondeu sarcástica.

- Pronto, já vi que estás de mau humor. Pensava que não jantavas cá.

- E não janto, só vim buscar uma peça de fruta mesmo. Jantei com o Harry.

- E então, como correu? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem – respondeu vagamente.

- Só isso?

- Estou com dor de cabeça, vou dormir. Boa noite – depositou um beijo na bochecha de Ron só para o irritar. Sabia que ele odiava isso.

Subiu para o quarto e comeu a maçã que tinha trazido da cozinha. Sentiu um vazio no coração. Beijara Harry e finalmente percebera que não gostava dele. O beijo que trocaram não a fez sentir-se nas nuvens, não a fez sentir-se especial… como o beijo dele. Draco. Outra vez ele. Porque não conseguia parar de pensar naquele Comensal?

Tivera um dia terrível, mas o facto de saber que Draco viria para lhe dar o seu beijo de boa noite, fez com que ela sentisse uma ponta de alegria. Talvez ela conseguisse enganá-lo outra vez de forma a ficar a saber mais sobre a sua vida.

Ginny esperou e esperou e esperou, mas nem sinal das suas vestes escuras. Onde estaria ele? Porque não vinha? Nunca havia falhado uma única vez, então porque estava a demorar tanto? O que teria acontecido? Ele não podia ter sido capturado ou ela já saberia. Começou a desesperar. A ponta de alegria que sentia começou a desaparecer. Olhou o relógio. Três da manhã. Já era muito tarde.

_- Não o faças – disse. Lentamente, ele retirou a mão da sua boca. – Não te vou fazer mal._

_- O-o que que-queres? – gaguejou, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho._

_- Por favor, não grites. Eu não vim aqui para te magoar._

_- Então viste fazer o quê? Roubar, é isso? – Se não estivessem tão próximos, não ouviriam o que cada um dizia de tão baixo que falavam._

_- Não. Eu só entrei para me esconder – falou o estranho com uma calma e confiança incrível._

_- Esconder? Não estou a perceber! Tu conheces-me? Vai-te embora!_

_- Umas pessoas andam atrás de mim e eu tive que me esconder aqui._

_- Vai-te embora! – repetiu Ginny. Tentava não demonstrar o medo que sentia. – Não vou pactuar com um Comensal!_

Ginny acordou com o som irritante do seu despertador. Tratou logo de desligá-lo. Não sabia se lhe agradecia por a ter acordado ou se o partia em bocados. O sonho que tivera era bom mas, tendo em conta a noite de ontem, já não era assim tão maravilhoso.

Reparou que tinha adormecido vestida em cima da cama enquanto esperava por ele. Olhou em volta.

- Estúpida – xingou-se a si própria. – Ele não está aqui, escusas de procurar. Encara a realidade, ele não veio.

* * *

**N/A**: Vocês nem sabem o que eu passei para postar este capítulo! Não consegui tranferir documentos para o durante 4 dias! Até já estava a pensar em criar uma nova conta... enfim... ainda bem que tudo se resolveu...

Neste chapie, mostrei um bocado do primeiro encontro do Draco e da Ginny! Mas, não se preocupem, mais para a frente, vêem como tudo aconteceu.

**_miaka_** – pois foi, modéstia à parte, também gostei muito da maneira como fiz a Ginny descobrir o nome do Draco. Bom, eu já mostrei uma parte do primeiro encontro deles, mas eu ainda vou mostrá-lo inteiro. Tenho de criar suspense rsrsrsrs. Muito obrigada pela review!

**_Adliz_** – como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, esta fic é de Universo Alternativo e Draco e Ginny não se conheceram nos tempos de escola. Obrigada pela review!

**_Mrs. Butler_** – Uau, a primeira review para um português? Sinto-me honrada rsrsrs. Agradeço muito o comentário e fico super contente que estejas a gostar.

**_Nina_** – Obrigada pela review! Faço o meu melhor para agradar!;)

**_Fenf Igo_** – Muito obrigada pelos elogios! São bons para o meu ego rsrsrs. Ainda bem que estás a gostar!

**_Ly_** – chata? Com essa até me ofendes! Nem que me mandasses mil reviews (ok, exagero) por capítulo eu iria achar que tu és chata! Nem pensar! Comenta sempre que quiseres que eu fico bué contente com isso! Amo receber reviews!

**_Fini Felton_** – Olha olha, se eu aderi a D/G a culpa é tua! És uma má companhia! lololol Agora a sério, fico bué feliz por estares a gostar da fic de uma pobre iniciante a DG. Muito obrigado mesmo!xD

**_carol_** – Eu não gosto de fazer fics grandes porque nunca as acabo rsrsrs então esta vai ser pequena. Estão previstos uns 5 ou 6 capítulos. Claro que nunca se sabe, pode me dar um surto de inspiração… xD Obrigada pelo comentário.

Aos que leram mas tiveram preguiça de comentar: obrigado e comentem! Por favor, as reviews são tudo para mim! A família, os amigos, os Green Day e as reviews são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida!xD

Bjux, Sweet Lie.


	4. Vício

**IV**

**Vício**

**

* * *

**

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_(Addicted, Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

- Olha, é ali à frente – anunciou Harry, apontando para algo bem lá no fundo. – Lindo, não é? É um dos meus sítios preferidos; sempre venho aqui quando preciso de pensar. Vamos sentar-nos. 

Andaram mais um pouco e sentaram-se num pequeno banco.

- Então, o que achas? Maravilhoso, não é?

- …

- Mas se olharmos melhor, podemos ver a vista. É fantástica! Vamos nos aproximar?

Ele levantou-se e virou-se para a pequena ruiva estendendo-lhe a mão. Esta ficou ali estendida um bom tempo, à espera de ser pegada, mas isso não aconteceu. Com um ar cansado, Harry voltou a sentar-se e olhou para a mulher ao seu lado que estava com um ar pensativo. Ela nem percebera que estava a ser observada. O moreno desviou, então, o olhar para a frente. Recostou-se no banco e assumiu uma pose parecida com a ruiva. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, em silêncio.

Subitamente, Ginny pareceu despertar e olhou para Harry.

- Desculpa, disseste alguma coisa?

- Disse. Há meia hora atrás.

Ginny baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Ginny – disse. Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração; Harry parecia abatido, cansado… cansado de esperar por uma coisa que nunca iria ter. – Gi, eu nem sei o mais hei-de fazer. Tu pareces tão triste e eu só te quero ajudar, mas… eu não consigo. Se ao menos tu me dissesses o que se passa contigo. O que te deixa tão mal, Gi, o quê?

Ginny olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry. Encarou-o profundamente, esperando que ele percebesse, através daquele olhar, que ela lamentava, que ela queria que fosse diferente, que ela não podia contar. Mas o moreno pareceu não entender. Ele suspirou, cansado, e levantando-se. Começou a caminhar por onde eles tinham vindo, mas não sem antes dizer uma coisa que Ginny preferiu que ele não tivesse dito.

- Ninguém te pode ajudar, Ginny, porque tu não queres ser ajudada.

Harry levou-a a casa e despediu-se. Mas desta vez não houve insistências do tipo "Vais ficar bem?" ou "Tens a certeza de que não queres que eu fique um pouco contigo?". Apenas um beijo na bochecha e um "boa noite" sem emoção. Ele parecia ter aceitado, parecia ter se conformado que tinha perdido.

Ginny subiu as escadas. Não viu ninguém e agradeceu aos céus por isso. Provavelmente, nem tinham reparado que ela já tinha chegado. Parou em frente à porta do seu quarto, no entanto, de forma a tentar evitar pensar neste último mês, a ruiva entrou na casa-de-banho e fechou-a atrás de si. Abriu a torneira e entrou no duche.

Sentia cada gota de água queimando na sua pele como se fosse fogo. Ela tentou por tudo não fazer aquilo que mais queria, porque sabia que se começasse não haveria maneira de parar. Ginny ficou parada debaixo da água, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, sentindo pena de si própria. Porque ela era tão fraca? Porque se sentia tão angustiada? Não havia razão para isso! Mentira, havia sim, uma razão para a ruiva se sentir tão acabada; ela só não queria admitir que se tinha tornado dependente de uma certa pessoa. Nunca um mês demorou tanto a passar.

Então, ele veio. O choro. Impossível de controlar; impossível de evitar; impossível de esconder. E cada lágrima salgada era como uma lembrança feliz, uma lembrança dele. E isso doía… oh, se doía…!

------------------------

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou mas sem a mínima vontade de se levantar da cama. Mas ele tinha de ir trabalhar. Tinha de ir ao Ministério da Magia com o Ron e a Hermione. A grande contragosto, o último dos Potter levantou-se.

Sem ânimo para fazer o pequeno-almoço, limitou-se a beber um resto de sumo de abóbora. O seu olhar tornou-se distante e a lembrança de uma tarde na casa dos Weasley veio-lhe à memória, mais precisamente, uma certa conversa.

_A Sra. Weasley entregou uma chávena de chá a Harry e disse numa voz chorosa:_

_- Eu já não sei o que fazer, Harry. Ela não fala com ninguém, só com a Hermione, mas até ela parece não saber realmente o que se passa com a Ginny._

_- Ela também não me disse nada. Mas não se preocupe que eu vou tentar ajudá-la._

_Molly Weasley sorriu._

_- Obrigada, meu filho. Nunca te poderemos agradecer por aquilo que tens feito por nós._

_- Vocês são a minha família. É o mínimo que posso fazer – disse Harry._

_Subitamente, a segunda mãe de Harry pareceu preocupada novamente. Desviou o olhar para a sua chávena. Harry tomou um gole da sua e perguntou:_

_- Algo de errado?_

_- Não, não… nada – respondeu a Sra. Weasley de modo pouco convincente. Depois de um breve olhar para o moreno, pareceu reconsiderar. Pousou a sua chávena na mesinha._

_- Na verdade – começou – há algo de errado, sim._

_- E o que é?_

_- A Ginny… Ela… Ela fecha-se no quarto todas as noites e, por mais que me preocupe, eu sei que posse ser um pouco intrometida às vezes – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença como quem diz "às vezes é favor". – mas eu sempre a deixo lá sozinha. Porém, uma vez, eu passei pelo quarto dela e ouvi vozes. – Harry pareceu mais interessado no assunto. – Não consegui entender o que diziam, mas eram claramente duas vozes; uma feminina e uma masculina._

_- Ela leva um homem para o quarto? – admirou-se Harry. Dando-se conta de como a pergunta tinha soado, ele tentou explicar-se. – Quer dizer, não que ela o leve para… para… Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que… er… ela o leve para conversar e… _

_- Tudo bem, querido, eu percebi. – Suspiro. – O que é estranho é que isto acontecia todas as noites e… bem, eu fiquei preocupada. Então, uma noite eu entrei sem dizer nada para ver quem lá estava e… _

_- E…?_

_- Nada. A Ginny estava lá sozinha. Mais ninguém se encontrava no quarto._

_- Ninguém? – perguntou Harry num tom duvidoso._

_- Absolutamente ninguém. Harry, eu tenho medo… medo que… A Ginny sofreu muito no primeiro ano em Hogwarts por causa do Quem-Nós-Sabemos e agora com isto dos Comensais, ela nota uma certa tensão no ar, todos notam. Isto não é bom para ninguém e a Ginny ainda é tão nova…_

_- Ela tem 18 anos – interrompeu Harry. Ele também costumava achar que ela era muito nova, mas desde que a começara a ver com outros olhos, no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry deixara de pensar que ela era tão nova assim. Afinal, ele era somente um ano mais velho que ela._

_- Mas mesmo assim! Oh Harry, eu tenho medo que isto tudo a possa fragilizar. Tenho medo que ela esteja com… ai… como é que a Hermione lhe chama?... stress pós-traumático, isso! O Arhur quase morreu por culpa desta maldita revolução… Todos andam com as emoções à flor da pele e Ginny é só uma garota._

_- Acho que a Ginny é mais forte do que pensa, Molly._

_- Então por que ela fala sozinha?_

_Harry pegou a mão da Sra. Wealsey e olhou carinhoso para ela._

_- Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudá-la – disse. – Não se preocupe. É uma promessa que lhe faço._

Uma promessa. Harry fizera-lhe uma promessa e iria cumpri-la. Faria questão de saber o que tanto perturbava a ruiva que amava. Depois da decisão tomada, o moreno tomou um banho, vestiu-se e aparatou no Ministério, preparado para mais um dia em busca de Comensais.

--------------------

Nove e meia da noite e nada. Para onde quer que olhasse não via nada. Bufou mostrando frustração. Hermione nunca foi de se atrasar. Não, não; ela sempre fora muito pontual, era bastante picuinhas nestas coisas. Picuinhas demais. No entanto, Ginny estava, neste momento, desejando a todos os santos e magos que ela conhecia para que a sua amiga chegasse depressa. Afinal, ela marca o encontro e chega atrasada? Nem parece coisa da Hermione.

Bufou novamente. Que saco! O seu humor ultimamente não andava muito bom. A própria Ginny admitia que andava mais stressada que o habitual. Ela sabia porquê, mas tentava não pensar muito nisso. Foi a única maneira que ela encontrou de lidar com o problema. Não queria mais chorar. Não iria mais derramar uma única lágrima por ele.

Encostou-se numa árvore e fechou os olhos. Lá estava ela outra vez a pensar nele. Como Ginny queria esquecer Draco se ele não saía dos seus pensamentos? Era completamente irritante ela querer fazer uma coisa e não conseguir. Quando a ruiva acorda todas as manhãs, ela promete a si mesma que não vai pensar no Draco… o que significa que já está a pensar nele… Arrrg, que situação! _Passou um mês, Virgínia, um mês desde a sua última visita e ele nunca mais apareceu! Tudo bem que nós não tínhamos nada de concreto, mas ele podia ter-se dado ao trabalho de vir uma última vez para acabar o que quer que seja que a gente tem! Tínhamos!_ corrigiu.

O som de passos rápidos quebrou a concentração de Ginny e a ruiva abriu os olhos para ver Hermione correndo na sua direcção. Assim que a amiga a alcançou, Ginny esperou que ela recuperasse o fôlego. Ela não iria brigar com Hermione (apesar de ela merecer), mas fez questão de ostentar uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Desculpa, Ginny, mas tive uns problemas lá no Ministério. Isto de andar a tirar o curso de auror e ajudar na luta contra os Comensais ao mesmo tempo é desgastante – desculpou-se Hermione.

- Não sei porque fazes as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, então – retorquiu a Ginny de mau humor. Espera aí, ela não prometeu que não iria brigar?

Porém, Hermione ignorou a resposta da ruiva e foi logo directa ao assunto.

- Olha, eu tenho muito pouco tempo. Mas eu preciso de ter esta conversa contigo e tem de ser agora, porque não sei quando arranjarei um tempinho livre. Ginny, quem é?

- Quem é o quê?

- Ora, não te faças de sonsa, nunca o foste. Quem é ele?

- Mas do que é que tu estás para aí a falar? – Ginny não fazia mesmo a mais pequena ideia do que a morena falava.

- Ter um namorado é uma coisa normal, não tens que te envergonhar disso – atirou simplesmente.

Ginny engasgou-se com a sua própria saliva. Teria ouvido bem? Hermione pensava que ela tinha um namorado? Começou a tossir, não por se ter engasgado e sim para evitar de responder àquele absurdo. Tentava ganhar tempo. Mas o acesso de tosse logo acabou e a Weasley viu que tinha de responder.

- Eu não tenho nenhum namorado – disse, tentando soar normal.

- Ok, não tens um namorado. Então não é oficial. Mas querias ter?

Ginny olhava aparvalhada para a amiga. De onde ela tirou aquela ideia tão… tão… absurdamente verdadeira?

- Sei que gostas de alguém. Admito que demorei a perceber porque andavas tão abatida e triste e de repente ficaste ainda mais abatida e triste e, infelizmente, mais irritante.

A pequena Weasley mordeu a língua para não soltar um palavrão. Que acusação era aquela? Hermione podia ser a sua melhor amiga, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de se meter na sua vida! Ou dava?

- Se é para isso que me chamaste…

- Ao contrário do que tu pensas – interrompeu a morena muito séria – não te chamei aqui para te repreender, se bem que precisavas, e sim para tentar compreender. – Hermione encostou-se também à árvore ficando na mesma posição que Ginny, ao lado dela.

- Não sei do que falas – mentiu a ruiva.

- Oh, que merda! – soltou Hermione, aborrecida. Ginny olhou-a espantada. – Isto vai ser mais chato do que eu pensava. Ainda estás na fase da negação.

- A falares assim até parece que sou uma drogada!

- E não é a mesma coisa? As fases são idênticas. Primeiro, vem a fase da experimentação que é quando te sentes atraída pelo produto (ou homem) e decides experimentar. Depois vem aquela em que, apesar de teres prometido que nunca mais o irias fazer, voltas e consumir (ou seja, voltas a sair com ele). A fase seguinte é quando tu já estás tão agarrada que nem te apercebes de que precisas do produto (ou homem) para viver como do ar que respiras. Nessa altura, alguém (neste caso, eu) confronta-te com a situação e tu negas até à morte que estás assim tão dependente como parece – a fase da negação. E depois a última é quando tu finalmente reparas que estás completamente perdida (ou apaixonada) e que foste muito estúpida em não teres percebido antes. É quando tu me dás razão e vês que já não há nada a fazer; já estás tão dependente do produto (ou dele) como o Ron de comida – explicou Hermione, na maior das descontracções, como quem simplesmente comenta o tempo.

Ginny poderia dizer muita coisa depois da fantástica lição de Hermione. Poderia perguntar como ela estava tão dentro do assunto, como ela tinha conseguido descrever tão bem o que ela sentia ou simplesmente perguntar se ela estava boa da cabeça. Mas de todas as hipóteses, Ginny escolheu a mais idiota.

- Não é o Harry. – Parva! Se alguma vez ela havia tido a esperança de se livrar da morena, acabara de a perder. Agora que, indirectamente, confirmara tudo o que a amiga dissera, Hermione não a iria largar até que soubesse todos os pormenores.

Hermione sorriu. Na verdade, ela tinha vontade de gargalhar, mas conteve-se.

- Estás a insultar a minha inteligência! – exclamou, divertida. – Achas que eu já não tinha reparado nisso? Está na cara que tu não gostas dele mais do que como amigo. Há outra pessoa.

- …

- Quem cala consente.

- Oh, pronto, ganhaste! Há sim, uma pessoa – rendeu-se Ginny.

- E não me vais dizer quem é? – perguntou Hermione, visto que a ruiva não havia desenvolvido.

- Eu dizia, mas… er… é um pouco complicado… Eu prometi não contar e… bem, também não é muito agradável para mim…

- Ginny, não me digas que és lésbica!

- Hermione! Eu estou a falar a sério! – disse, enquanto a morena ria.

- Foi só para quebrar o gelo – desculpou-se Hermione ante o olhar assassino da amiga. – Então se não me podes contar quem é, diz-me como te sentes.

- Sinceramente? Um lixo. Sinto-me completamente… perdida. Sei lá, eu acho que pirei. É, só pode ser isso. Eu estou totalmente louca! Só pode ser isso.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Não me digas que ele é um nerd que só pensa em estudar e que usa óculos com lentes fundo de garrafa. – Ginny olhou de forma sarcástica para a amiga, ao que esta entendeu e rapidamente acrescentou: - Eu não uso óculos com lentes fundo de garrafa!

- Não, ele não é nenhum nerd. – Sorriu inconscientemente. – Longe disso. Ele é misterioso e… ah, não sei… dá aquele gosto de quero mais, sabes? É difícil explicar. Nem eu própria sei porque estou a sofrer tanto por uma pessoa que mal conheço.

- Mal conheces? Como assim? Tu não falas com ele? – perguntou a morena, curiosa.

- Não temos muito tempo para isso – Ginny respondeu de forma descontraída e, ao ver o olhar confuso de Hermione, percebeu que falara demais. – Er… quer dizer… nó-nós vemo-nos poucas vezes, é isso, e… e não dá assim muito tempo para estarmos juntos – tentou remediar.

Hermione fez cara de quem não acreditava em uma única palavra, mas não comentou nada. Limitou-se a dar-lhe um olhar de "se-não-queres-contar-tudo-bem-mas-eu-vou-acabar-por-saber".

- Mas então diz-me, como ele é? Como te faz sentir? Como ele beija… já o beijaste, certo?

Ginny riu e segurou a vontade de dizer "É a única coisa que fazemos".

- Sim, Mione, já o beijei – disse ainda rindo.

- E…?

- E… sei lá, Hermione! Ele beija bem! O que queres que te diga?

- Ora, Ginny, eu quero pormenores! Ele beija bem! Isso é coisa que se diga? Quero que me digas o que sentes quando ele te beija, no que pensas, coisas assim!

- Mas que chata que tu és! – exclamou Ginny começando a ficar irritada. Achara que já dissera o bastante para desabafar. Não queria falar mais sobre o assunto; poderia ser perigoso e, de certa forma, magoava-a pensar nele.

- Não fujas do assunto, Virgínia Weasley! Ah, vá lá! Estás a ser infantil! É como se fosse o teu primeiro beijo. Lembraste? Quando tu vieste ter comigo toda boba porque o Michael te tinha… - Hermione continuava a falar, mas os ouvidos de Ginny deixaram de receber qualquer tipo de som assim que a frase "Estás a ser infantil" foi prenunciada. Aí, ela explodiu.

- Eu é que estou a ser infantil? Eu? Por não te querer contar todos os pormenores? O que queres que te diga, hein? Que eu não sei nada sobre ele, mas que não me importo nem um pouco? Que quando ele me beija as minhas pernas tremem, a minha mente apaga e a única coisa que sinto sãos os seus lábios macios sobre os meus? – Ginny falava muito rápido e quase atropelava as palavras. O seu tom de voz era cada vez mais elevado e o seu rosto estava quase tão vermelho de raiva como os seus cabelos. – Que a primeira e a última coisa em que penso é nele? Que tudo à minha volta me faz lembrar dele? Que até esta estúpida pedra me faz lembrar o quanto sinto a sua falta? Que há um mês que não sei nada dele? Se está vivo ou morto? Que o mundo pode estar na maior merda, que as pessoas podem estar sendo assassinados das piores formas possíveis, mas a única coisa que me preocupa é ele? É isso o que queres ouvir? – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Ginny e ela já não conseguia evitar os soluços. - Pois bem, aí tens! Só gostava que, por uma vez na vida, lutasses contra essa tua mania estúpida de queres saber sempre tudo e percebesses que falar nisto ME FAZ SOFRER! – E, completamente vulnerável, deixou-se cair no chão a chorar em frente de uma perplexa Hermione. Ela conseguiu fazer uma coisa rara: deixar Hermione Granger sem palavras.

---------------------

A noite estava fria. Ali perto, uns homens aqueciam-se numa fogueira. Ele poderia muito bem ir lá e aquecer-se também, mas algo o impedia – o orgulho. Poderia ter os mesmos objectivos que eles, estar na mesma situação que eles, mas jamais seria como eles. Isso nunca.

- Vais continuar aí ao frio? – perguntou, num tom zombeteiro, um dos dois homens em volta da fogueira. – Não respondes?

- Deixa-o, Nott. Não vês que ele está a admirar a paisagem? – disse o outro e ambos desataram a rir.

Lutou com todas as suas forças para não chegar ali e esmurrar aqueles dois idiotas metidos. Não iria fazer isso. Há muito tempo que aprendera a controlar as suas emoções. Tudo estava a ir bem, não iria deitar tudo a perder; não agora. Para além de que um simples olhar na direcção deles era dar-lhes importância a mais. A ignorância é a melhor arma de desprezo.

- Hei, Malfoy! – chamou um dos seus "colegas". – Vai um pedaço de pão? – E atirou-lhe com o dito cujo que foi bater nas costas do alvo. Ao ver que ele não reagia, os dois recomeçaram a risada com mais intensidade.

Por um tempo, ele deixou-os apenas rir. Depois, ele virou-se e caminhou até aos dois que pararam imediatamente de rir. Fitou-os com um olhar assassino.

- Riam à vontade. É o melhor que fazem. Aproveitem enquanto é tempo, pois mais tarde pode já ser isso… tarde. Tarde demais.

- O-o q-que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Nott, assustadíssimo.

- O que eu quero dizer… – Sorriu. Um sorriso demoníaco. – O que eu quero dizer é que acho bem que aproveitem a vida **agora**. Porque nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã. Um dia estão aqui vivinhos da silva e contentes e no outro – estalou os dedos – estão mortos e enterrados.

As suas caras contorceram-se ainda mais de horror e ele gargalhou. Era por isso que ele não agia por conta própria e infiltrava-se neste bandos. Eram todos muito poderosos e temíveis, mas a verdade é que borravam-se de medo quando alguém verdadeiramente poderoso lhes fazia frente.

- Oh, por Merlim! Será que vocês são assim tão cegos? Confiam assim tanto nos vossos "colegas de trabalho"? Podem estar todos no mesmo ramo, mas se alguém precisasse de vos matar para conseguirem algo, acreditem, esse alguém não pensaria duas vezes. – Depois acrescentou num sussurro ameaçador: - Tal como eu.

E afastou-se dali a rir como se alguém lhe tivesse contado uma anedota muito boa. Sim, ele amava fazer aquilo. Já que os tinha de aturar - esses Comensais sem qualquer tipo de cérebro – ao menos que se divertisse um pouco. Todos com a mesma sede de vingança, vingar o seu mestre, mas todos demasiado estúpidos para conseguirem criar qualquer tipo de plano coerente.

Mas ele não iria ficar ali por muito mais tempo. A sua paciência estava a chegar ao fim. Estava farto de aterrorizar trouxas e bruxos inúteis. Isso já não lhe satisfazia. Queria mais, muito mais. Algo que o seu mestre quis e nunca conseguiu – matar Harry Potter. Oh, sim! Draco Malfoy mal podia esperar para realizar o seu grande sonho e iria liquidar todos aqueles que se metessem no seu caminho. Era por aquilo que vivia. A vingança fazia-o levantar todas as manhãs e encarar a vida. Era nisso que pensava 24 horas por dia.

Considerando que já estava longe o bastante daqueles idiotas, Draco parou perto de um pequeno riacho e sentou-se.

_Era nisso que pensava 24 horas por dia._ Será?

Tentou por tudo, aliás, ainda continuava a tentar. Mas parece que a sorte não estava do seu lado.

- Não posso ficar a pensar nisto. Vai ser só uma distracção para o meu objectivo – tentou convencer-se.

Aquele tipo de distracção não estava nos seus planos, mas quando a viu pela primeira vez… tão linda e inocente. Com os seus longos cabelos de fogo e olhos cor de chocolate. Ainda se lembrava como uma simples camisa de dormir velha ficava tão bem naquele corpo divino. Ele não queria pensar mas, mesmo sem reparar, a sua mente divagava para aqueles olhos, aquele rosto. Era uma coisa que não conseguia evitar. E a sua voz… quando o viu… demonstrava medo mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma coragem incrível para uma moça tão delicada.

_Vai-te embora! Não vou pactuar com um Comensal!_

Sorriu sem perceber. Ela era realmente única. E pensar que há um mês que não a via. Mas a culpa era dele, fora ele quem escolhera assim. Depois do que viu não iria conseguir a olhar para ela da mesma maneira.

Abanou a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça e a habitual expressão dura voltou a tomar conta do seu rosto. Não iria deixar que uma simples mulher mudasse o rumo da sua vida. Ela não iria arruinar os seus planos.

Mas ele sentia tanta falta dela…

--------------------------

- Ron? O que estás aqui a fazer? - Ginny tinha acabado de entrar em casa e achou estranho ver o irmão na sala. – Não devias estar no Ministério com o Harry e a Hermione?

- Sim, mas vim só aqui buscar uma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva notando a olhar penoso de Ron.

- Sei que tu e a Hermione brigaram ontem.

- Ah, então ela já se foi queixar, né? – retrucou irritada.

- Ela não me contou nada, só disse que vocês as duas tinham discutido.

Ginny não estava propriamente zangada com a amiga, mas ainda estava um pouco chateada pela conversa de ontem. Achava que ela tinha sido bastante intrometida.

- Ginny, tu sabes que podes contar sempre comigo, não sabes? – Ron voltou a falar. Ela assentiu. – Seja o que for, tu podes sempre contar-me tudo. Eu não vou fazer julgamentos.

_Se soubesses que eu estou assim triste por causa de um Comensal já não dizias isso_, pensou.

- Bom, eu tenho de ir para o curso. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Foi para a cozinha onde encontrou a mãe e ficaram um pouco a conversar. Molly sempre tentava perceber o que se passava com a filha, mas esta dava sempre um jeito de fugir do assunto.

- Ah, agora lembrei-me! O Charlie mandou-nos uma carta – disse Ginny.

- A sério?

- Sim, está lá em cima no meu quarto. Eu vou buscar.

Saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas para ir buscar a tal carta. E qual não foi o seu espanto quando abriu a porta do seu quarto. Nunca esperou ver aquela pessoa ali. Não depois de tanto tempo. Ficou uns segundos paralisada, mas rapidamente se recuperou. Fechou a porta com um estrondo, fazendo a pessoa se sobressaltar.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – disparou. _Em plena luz do dia, _acrescentou em pensamento.

- Ginny… Eu vim só…

- Não me interessa o que tu viste cá fazer, Draco – cortou furiosa. – Dá o fora daqui!

Ele chegou perto da ruiva e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Tens a certeza que é mesmo isso que queres? – perguntou, tocando de leva na face rosada dela. Ficou um pouco chocado quando ela se afastou rudemente, mas não o demonstrou.

- Não te atrevas a tocar-me – sibilou Ginny.

- Até parece que é primeira vez que o faço. – Draco estava disposto a sair dali vitorioso. Não se deixaria intimidar por ela. – E, se bem me lembro, tu até gostavas bastante.

_Calma, Ginny, respira, isso. Não te descontroles._

- Metes-me nojo, Draco. Não sei como te aguentei durante este tempo todo.

- Mentes muito mal – disse Draco como quem não quer a coisa.

- Para ti é muito fácil, não é? – Ginny tentava controlar a sua voz. A sua mãe ainda se encontrava lá em baixo. – Fazes o que te dá na real gana, sem te importares com os outros. Como achas que eu me senti durante este tempo todo, hein? Sem nenhum notícia tua! Se não me querias ver mais, podias me dizer isso na cara e não agir como um covarde.

Draco espantou-se um pouco com a atitude da ruiva. Muito bem, se ela queria abrir o jogo não seria ele que iria discordar.

- Como tu te sentiste? E eu? Como achas que eu me senti quando vi _aquilo_?

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Tu não me enganas com essa cara de inocente. Andaste a brincar comigo durante este tempo todo enquanto andavas enrolada com o Harry Potter! – Draco praticamente cuspiu o nome dele.

- O quê? Eu não andei a brincar contigo! E muito menos andei enrolada com o Harry!

- Ah, mas com certeza que não foi por falta de vontade do Harryzinho – comentou sarcástico.

- Mas qual é o teu problema, afinal?

- O meu problema é tua hipocrisia! Eu devia ter te dito que queria parar com os nossos encontros, mas tu não precisavas de me dizer que andavas aos beijos com o Potter! Eu vi tudo, Ginny, não me mintas!

Ginny não estava a perceber. Ela só beijara o Harry uma vez para ter a certeza dos seus sentimentos e… Oh Merlim! Como ela pôde ser tão burra? É claro, ele tinha visto tudo! Por isso nunca mais tinha aparecido.

- Eu só beijei o Harry para ter a certeza do que sentia! E descobri que não nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele além de amizade – disse com sinceridade.

- Ah, mas que óptimo! Porque não vais beijar todos os gajos que te aparecem à frente? Pode ser que descubras o amor da tua vida!

Ginny e Draco falavam baixo por causa da Sra. Weasley, mas era visível a raiva de ambos. Falavam como se fossem namorados ou algo do género, porém eles não tinham nada. O próprio Draco dissera que eram apenas _encontros sem consequências_, mas parece que ele se tinha esquecido disso. E Ginny também.

- Sabes o que eu acho? – Draco falou num tom de voz mais controlado, desta vez. – Que tu não sabes o que queres. E isso para mim não serve. – Ginny permaneceu calada. – A tua mãe vem aí – disse de repente e aparatou noutro lugar.

Ginny só teve tempo de se virar e dar de caras com a mãe que tinha de acabado de entrar e estava com uma cara desconfiada. Engoliu em seco. Teria de pensar numa boa desculpa para dizer porque tinha demorado tanto tempo para pegar uma simples carta.

-------------------

Ginny andou o dia inteiro super distraída. Nem quando foi visitar os gémeos à loja, o que ela adorava, prestou atenção a qualquer tipo de conversa. Ela pensava no Draco e na briga que tiveram de manhã. Não podia negar que ficara contente de o ver e só Merlim sabe o quanto ela se segurou para não se atirar para os seus braços quando o viu no quarto. No entanto, por mais que sentisse falta dele e dos seus beijos de boa noite, Ginny não se arrependia do que tinha dito. Ele mereceu cada palavra. Mas ficou desapontada quando ele se foi embora sem ela poder explicar o grande mal entendido. Por escassos segundos, permitiu-se a um sorriso; ele só deixara de a visitar porque pensava que ela estava comprometida. Ela tinha de encontrar um jeito de o voltar a ver. E não ia esperar mais. Mas como é que ela iria fazer isso? Não sabia onde morava, com quem morava, o que fazia. Ok, ele era um Comensal da Morte… O seu estômago doeu ao pensar nisso. Como podia ele pertencer àquelas pessoas que espalhavam o terror por toda a Inglaterra? Ginny não o via assim; havia qualquer coisa nele que lhe dizia que Draco não era de todo uma má pessoa. Era apenas… revoltado.

- Ginny! Ginny! Oi, estás aí? – George passava a mão em frente dos olhos da irmã. – Acho que ela está noutro mundo.

- Espera que eu resolvo o assunto – disse Fred que se aproximou da ruiva e gritou no seu ouvido: - VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Ginny deu um sobressalto enorme e levou a mão ao ouvido.

- Ai! – gemeu. – Escusavas de me ferir os tímpanos!

Os gémeos riram.

- Fartámo-nos de te chamar… - começou Fred.

- Mas tu estavas noutra – completou George. – O Harry está aqui.

- Onde? – perguntou a ruiva ainda desorientada.

- Aqui, tonta – respondeu Harry aproximando-se com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oh, olá Harry. Desculpa, eu estava distraída.

- Pois, eu reparei. Olha, queres ir jantar fora hoje?

Ginny pareceu incerta ao responder. Tinha uma certa pena de Harry. Ela gostava muito dele e, de vez em quando, aceitava os seus convites, mas só porque ele dizia que não havia mal nenhum numa saída de amigos.

- Er… não posso… Já tenho umas coisas combinadas…

Ela viu a mágoa nos olhos dele e reparou como o seu semblante tinha, de repente, ficado mais triste. Mas ela não podia fazer nada. Gostava do Harry apenas como amigo e não seria justo dar-lhe falsas esperanças. O que ela não podia imaginar era que o seu gentil amigo Harry fosse capaz de falar com tanto azedume na voz.

- Com quem? A tua família? – retrucou. – Não, não me parece. Se calhar é com o teu amiguinho imaginário, não?

- Posso saber do que falas? – perguntei, nada contente com o que ele disse.

- A tua mãe contou-me que te ouvia a falar sozinha no quarto. E adicionando o quanto tu tens andado estranha, suponho que tenhas um novo amigo. O que é estranho é que esse tal amigo parece não existir, o que me leva a crer que ele é imaginário. Estou ou não correcto?

Definitivamente, ver o Harry sarcástico era bem esquisito. Não combinava com ele.

- Estás completamente louco!

- Não sou eu que ando por aí a falar sozinha e a chorar pelos cantos por uma pessoa que nem sequer existe! – vociferou. Por esta altura, já as pessoas da loja olhavam para eles e os gémeos estavam a ver se tinham de ir lá acabar com a discussão.

Ginny ficou um tempo calada sem saber o que dizer. Nunca imaginara que o moreno fosse capaz de dizer uma coisa daquelas. Quando recuperou a voz, disse:

- Tu só não queres admitir que perdeste, não é?

Foi a vez de Harry ficar sem palavras. Os olhos arregalaram-se com a ousadia de Ginny. Ambos sabiam que o que ela disse era verdade, mas ninguém se atreveu a dizê-la. Até àquele momento.

Aquilo doeu-lhe; Ginny viu no seu olhar. _Tu mereceste_, pensou a ruiva. E sem paciência para discutir mais, despediu-se dos irmãos e saiu da loja.

Não queria ir para casa, por isso andou por um tempo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Precisava de pôr as ideias em ordem.

A noite foi caindo, mas Ginny recusava-se a ir para casa. Provavelmente já toda a sua família sabia que tinha brigado com o Harry, incluindo a Hermione, e não queria ficar a noite toda a dar explicações. Analisou a situação: estava brigada com o Harry, a sua relação com a Hermione também não estava muito boa, ver o Ron não era uma coisa que lhe agradasse, a sua mãe andava mais que desconfiada das suas atitudes, Draco desaparecera sem deixar rasto. Decididamente, não estava nos seus dias.

Estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou por onde andava e, quando se deu conta, viu que tinha parado mesmo à entrada da Rua Bativolta. _O melhor é sair daqui._ Mas parecia que os deuses conspiravam contra si, pois quando deu meia volta para se ir embora, um par de mãos taparam-lhe a boca e a última coisa que sentiu antes de apagar completamente foi uma dor insuportável na cabeça.

--------------------------

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se no esconderijo do seu bando de Comensais. Um lugar frio e escuro. Perfeito para ele. Estava dentro de uma pequena sala, sentado numa cadeira com os pés apoiados na mesa. A posição normal de alguém que infringia a lei, alguém com quem não se deviam meter.

No entanto, ele não estava muito contente. Estava extremamente zangado consigo mesmo, pela sua falta de força de vontade. Ainda segurava na mão esquerda uma pequena fita vermelha. Já tinha parado de contar as vezes em que tivera a intenção de a deitar fora, livrar-se dela. Mas sempre que o estava prestes a fazer, algo o impedia. Não soube o que fizera levar aquela fita às escondidas. Só sabia que quando ela entrou de rompante, sentiu uma necessidade enorme de levar uma recordação, algo que a fizesse lembrar daquela ruiva.

Olhou a fita mais uma vez. Ele já a vira com ela, uma vez. No seu primeiro encontro. Sorriu. Ela estava linda mesmo com aquele cabelo maravilhoso apanhado.

O seu descanso foi rapidamente interrompido por uma pessoa que vinha correndo ao seu encontro e que parecia muito excitada.

- Malfoy, tenho boas notícias. Capturámos uma pessoa próxima do Potter. Uma garota.

Draco sorriu. Era realmente uma boa notícia. Finalmente apanharam a famosa Hermione Granger. Demorou, mas lá conseguiram. Afinal, aqueles idiotas sempre serviam para alguma coisa.

- Óptimo. Está num sítio seguro?

- Claro. Não íamos deixá-la aí em qualquer lugar – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Mostra-me.

O outro Comensal riu sem humor.

- Mas tu achas que eu sou parvo ou quê? Conheço muito bem os do teu tipo. Não a vou entregar assim tão facilmente.

- Tu achas que eu vou libertá-la, é? Não tenho razões para isso.

- Libertá-la? Não. Sabes, Malfoy, dentro desta espelunca a que chamamos de esconderijo, ponho as mãos no fogo em como nós somos bastante parecidos.

Draco sorriu de canto.

- Eu, parecido contigo? Não me parece, Grant.

- Ah, mas somos. Tal como tu, eu também desprezo todos os outros que estão aqui. Também acho que eles são uns merdas que não têm onde cair mortos. E tal como tu, Malfoy, eu também não vou ficar aqui por muito mais tempo. Tenho outras coisas em mente para vingar Voldemort. Não confio em ti tal como tu não confias em mim. A parir de agora, ajo por conta própria.

Sem despedidas, Grant deixou Draco sozinho. Este não o impediu. Soube reconhecer que ele tinha razão e, por agora, não iria conseguir arrancar informações dele.

Voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira, mas foi novamente interrompido. Desta vez por Nott.

- Malfoy, temos de desaparecer. Fomos descobertos.

- O quê? Outra vez?

- O Weasley e a Granger estão a tentar entrar. Despacha-te. – E saiu a correr. No entanto, Draco ficou no mesmo lugar, não mexeu um único músculo.

_Granger? Hermione Granger?_, pensou. _Então, quem foi que o Grant capturou?_ O seu rosto transformou-se numa expressão de horror assim que encarou as possibilidades. Ou melhor, a possibilidade. Mas... não podia ser ela. Ou podia?

* * *

**N/A**: Ufa, este capítulo ficou enorme! Deu-me um trabalhão para fazê-lo! Reescrevi-o mais de três vezes! Ah, é verdade, desculpem a demora.xD 

O que acharam da explicação da Hermione (da comparação do amor às drogas)? Deve ter ficado um pouco estúpida, mas não liguem, eu estava meio doida nesse dia. Quem foi que o Grant apanhou? Que difiiiiiiiiiiiiicil!

**_miaka_** – Parece que a Gi não quer ficar com o Harry, não. Ela só pensa mesmo é no Draco. Obrigado pela review. Que achaste deste capítulo?

**_Fini Felton _**– Pois foi, o Draco não entrou muito no outro capítulo, mas tinha de ser. Eu tive de o deixar meio de fora. E é partir do próximo que ele vai parecer constantemente. Brigadinho pelo comentário!

**_LolitaMalfoy_** – Espero que as tuas perguntas tenham sido respondidas neste capítulo. Muito obrigado pela review e espero que continues a ler.

**_Ana _**- ah, eu também não gosto de D/G, estou a aprender a gostar lool. Também gosto muito de ler D/Hr. Ainda bem que estás a gostar, mesmo detestando o shipper. Fico muito contente.

**_Fefs Black Malfoy _**– ah, que bom que tu e a tua amiga gostaram! Fiquei tão feliz quando recebi a tua review! Espero que continues a ler e a comentar e espero não te desiludir!;D

**_Mrs. Butler _**– muito obrigada pelos elogios e ainda bem que estás a gostar. O que achaste deste capítulo? Reparei que escreveste uma fic H/G. Assim que tiver um tempinho, eu leio!hehehe

**_Ly W. _**– eu demorei muito a actualizar, mas quem não demora né? Ok, não é desculpa ;D O Draco vai parecer bastante a partir do próximo capítulo! Continua a comentar!

**_Jade Cristina _**– obrigada pela review e espero que continues a acompanhar a fic. A continuação veio, tarde, mas veio rsrsrs.

ATÉ AO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (espero que não demore tanto como este hahahaha)!

Beijos pra todos vocês!


	5. Perguntas Sem Resposta

**V**

**Perguntas Sem Resposta**

* * *

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_(You And Me, Lifehouse)_

* * *

- Merda! – praguejou pela milésima vez naquele dia. Olhou as suas vestes rasgadas e completamente imundas. Sacudiu-as numa tentativa inútil de retirar a sujidade. – Arrg, mas porque é que eu me meti nisto?

Bufando de frustração, Draco caminhou até ao _pub_ à sua frente, mas estacou imediatamente. Aquilo nem parecia um _pub_ e sim uma lavandaria. Era um pequeno edifício com apenas uma janela relativamente grande; quase não restava qualquer vestígio da tinta branca que era suposto cobrir as paredes. Havia ali um aspecto de velho e podre. No cimo estava uma placa com os dizeres: "Lavandarias Brokeback. Sem criatividade para slogans." Aquilo era mesmo triste; Draco não sabia como uma coisa daquelas ainda podia estar de pé.

_Não percebo. Tenho a certeza que estou no sítio certo. Porque raios é que ele me havia de mandar a uma lavandaria? Que coisa mais trouxa. _

Ele já tinha visto muita coisa estranha, afinal era um Comensal da Morte, mas aquilo parecia-lhe… ridículo. Mesmo assim, entrou. Draco diria que o local estava completamente vazio senão fosse por uma moça loira que tentava desesperadamente enfiar a sua pilha de roupa numa das dezenas de máquinas de lavar roupa ali presentes.

Agora, ele estava mesmo confuso. Não entendia por que motivo ele o mandara ali. Draco lembrava-se perfeitamente que a palavra _pub_ havia sido mencionada. Alguém o acordou do seu transe. Draco virou-se para o lugar de onde vinha a voz e encontrou uma mulher morena, vestida com umas roupas bem pirosas, cheias de folhados e cores berrantes; usava muita bijutaria de ouro e algo dizia a Draco que aquelas pulseiras e brincos era tudo falso.

- Hei, você aí! – voltou a chamar, abanando freneticamente os braços, fazendo com as pulseiras chocalhassem umas nas outras. Draco aproximou-se. – Está à procura do Sr. Brokeback? – ela falava muito baixo.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

A mulher sorriu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, aparentemente à procura de alguma coisa. As pulseiras chocalhavam à medida que ela mexia os braços e Draco logo desejou acabar com aquele barulho irritante.

- Aqui. – A morena entregou-lhe um pequeno papel preto com uma escrita (de uma língua que ele não conhecia) de cor branca. – Desça as escadas e entregue isto a um homem corpulento… Você saberá quem é. – E afastou-se fazendo aquele som irritante com as pulseiras.

Draco estava cada vez mais confuso. Procurou por umas escadas e encontrou-as perto da tal moça loira. Quando passou por ela, a rapariga parou para olhá-lo e arregalou os olhos. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de "o que foi? Nunca viste?"; não estava com paciência para aturar menininhas estúpidas. A moça ignorou o olhar (ou não o percebeu) e continuou a olhar como se não acreditasse no que via. Ajeitou os seus óculos e imediatamente desviou o olhar e continuou o que estava a fazer antes mas, desta vez, parecendo ligeiramente nervosa.

Draco não ligou para a moça; tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Desceu pelas tais escadas e enquanto se perguntava quando elas iriam chegar ao fim, as luzes apagaram-se e Draco viu-se mergulhado na escuridão. Tão rápido como foi, a luz voltou e Draco reparou que não estava mais nas escadas e sim em chão plano com uma porta à sua frente.

- A senha – pediu um homem. Um homem corpulento.

Draco entregou-lhe o tal papel preto e o homem afastou-se para lhe dar passagem para uma porta. O Comensal entrou e aí sim; viu o tal _pub_ de que Borkeback havia falado. Deu por si a sorrir enquanto observava o local. _Esperto, realmente muito esperto_.

Dirigiu-se ao balcão e pensou em pedir uma bebida (estava a precisar) quando um homem um pouco gordo de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se.

- Eu sabia que darias com o local, Malfoy.

- Bonito _pub_, Brokeback.

- Obrigado, mas não é nada de especial – retorquiu. No entanto, o seu sorriso não tinha nem uma réstia de modéstia. – E então, o que te leva à minha humilde casa? – perguntou casual e depois riu-se da sua própria piada. Draco não mexeu um músculo, mas o seu cérebro não parava de repetir vezes sem conta que aquele homem era patético e que provavelmente só o faria gastar tempo e tempo não era uma coisa da qual Draco Malfoy fosse rico naquele momento.

- Bom, eu só vim aqui porque tu me disseste que tinhas uma coisa importante para me dizer. Uma coisa que me ajudasse a recuperá-la.

- Oh Malfoy, isso é dureza que estou a ver no teu olhar? – perguntou divertido. – Sei que simpatia não é uma das tuas melhores qualidades, mas poderias esforçar-te um pouco, não? Pelo menos comigo que já te ajudei tanto.

Por mais que Draco não suportasse aquele homem egocêntrico, ele tinha de admitir que era verdade. Brokeback já lhe fora muito útil.

- Mas isso foi antes da tua bondade repentina. – Não pôde deixar de zombar. Brokeback nunca fora um Comensal muito destemido, nem do tipo maquiavélico, mas sempre fez muito bem o papel de "ajudante". Ou fazia…

- Meu caro, eu continuo igual. Só que agora sou muito mais discreto.

- Isso não é bem verdade. Desde que te juntaste ao Grant mudaste bastante.

- Eu continuo sem perceber por que razão tu não aceitaste a oferta. Porque te recusaste a juntar-te a nós? Grant só escolhe os melhores, sabes.

Draco não disse nada.

- Ele também quer matar o Harry Potter – disse Brokeback, sério.

Draco ignorou o que o homem ao seu lado disse.

- Eu só quero recuperá-la – falou num tom sombrio.

- E não é o que todos queremos? – perguntou Brokeback sorridente. Draco surpreendeu-se e olhou-o interrogativo.

- Encontrar o amor da nossa vida? – esclareceu. – Tarefa árdua, admito, mas prazerosa, não achas, Malfoy?

- A Weasley faz parte do meu plano – respondeu, negando qualquer tipo de envolvimento com a ruiva.

Brokeback apenas sorriu e lhe passou um bilhete com uma morada que Draco sabia que precisava de ir lá.

------------------------

Frio. Estava muito frio. O frio era tanto que chegava a queimar os seus ossos. Aos poucos foi retomando a consciência. Não abriu os olhos; as pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas. Mas os seus ouvidos funcionavam. Ouviu um som, algo a pingar. Com muito esforço, finalmente abriu os olhos e viu que caíam gostas de água de cima. Não ergueu a cabeça para ver de onde elas caíam, isso parecia algo extremamente doloroso de fazer já que todo o seu corpo doía e ela nem sabia porquê.

Olhou em volta e viu que estava dentro de uma gruta. Alguns metros à sua direita era possível ver um tipo de porta. Parecia estar numa cela ou algo do género. Como viera ali parar? Tentou lembrar-se, mas isso aumentava ainda mais a dor de cabeça. Deixou-se ficar deitada no chão gelado, ouvindo apenas as gotas de água a cair, som esse que, à medida que os segundos passavam, tornava-se cada vez mais distante. Ela não queria dormir, queria saber onde estava, o que estava ali a fazer.

Um homem que Ginny reconheceu (pelas suas roupas) ser um Comensal abriu a porta de metal e entrou na cela. Encarou a ruiva ensanguentada e com as vestes rasgadas como se estivesse a analisar.

- Não és de se deitar fora – disse com um sorriso cínico.

Ginny imediatamente ficou com o semblante assustado, mas tentou mostrar um olhar duro como quem diz "não te atrevas a tocar-me".

- Ah, porque vocês vítimas são todas iguais? Que dramáticas! – desabafou o Comensal entre o aborrecido e o divertido, assim que notou a mudança de humor da ruiva. – Sempre com a mania da perseguição! E depois não podemos fazer um elogio sem vocês pensarem logo que vos vamos violar! Nah, deixo isso para o teu queridinho. – Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar intrigante. – Espera só até o Potter aparecer! – E deixando uma Ginny completamente atónica para trás, saiu da cela.

Então tudo pareceu voltar; todas as memórias. Fora raptada em Hogsmeade e quando acordara estava ali, naquele sítio imundo. Os Comensais mantinham-na presa até agora. Quanto tempo passara ao certo? Meses? Anos? Décadas? A ruiva não sabia, mas estava desesperada para escapar. Se ao menos ela tivesse consigo a sua varinha… ela poderia quebrar as correntes que envolviam os seus pés…

_Deixo isso para o teu queridinho. Espera só até o Potter aparecer!_

- Eles querem o Harry – concluiu assustada.

A sua mente começou a trabalhar depressa. Sair dali. Precisava de sair dali. Procurou por algo que pudesse abrir a porta; um ferro, um canivete, qualquer coisa. Como não encontrou, atirou o próprio corpo contra a porta metálica. Percebeu que era inútil quando sentiu a dor espalhar-se pelo corpo. Começou a ficar desesperada e gritou o mais que pôde; lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto. No entanto ninguém veio para ver o que se passava, nem sequer abriram a porta para a fazer calar. Concluiu que não havia ninguém a vigiá-la. Mas isso não lhe valia de nada; mesmo que conseguisse abrir a porta, o que era impossível, nunca poderia sair dali, estando acorrentada às paredes de pedra.

Soltou outro grito. A porta abriu e Ginny pensou que era um Comensal que lhe vinha torturar. Não seria a primeira vez. Encolheu-se sem querer olhar para cara do anormal e esperou sentir a dor da maldição _Cruciatus_. Porém, isso não aconteceu. Intrigada, a ruiva olhou para cima com os olhos assustados e constatou que uma pessoa com um capuz de Comensal murmurava um feitiço para as correntes, libertando-a.

- Po-porque me ajudas? – gaguejou.

- Sei que deves estar assustada, mas preciso que confies em mim – disse, o que pareceu a Ginny ser, uma mulher. Ela tirou o capuz revelando longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um castanho muito escuro. – Por favor – pediu mais uma vez – confia em mim.

Ginny não sabia se deveria, mas a estranha estava libertando-a, dando-lhe uma oportunidade de fugir. O que teria de mal em aceitar?

Ginny assentiu e a loira sorriu.

- Vais fazer o seguinte: assim que eu disser, vais correr o mais depressa que puderes sem nem olhar para trás uma única vez. Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca pares de correr. Corre sempre em frente e encontrarás uma pessoa que te vai ajudar. Não te preocupes, vai dar tudo certo.

Ginny assentiu de novo.

A mulher caminhou até à porta e espreitou. Depois virou-se para a ruiva que ainda permanecia sentada no chão, assustada e confusa. Aproximou-se e sussurrou:

- Agora. Não olhes para trás. Vai!

Ginny não pensou duas vezes e saiu dali a correr, sem olhar para trás, como a mulher lhe havia pedido. Estava muito escuro e ela não conseguia ver nada, mas a ruiva corria sempre em frente, cega pela escuridão e pelo medo. Tentava ignorar a dor no corpo. E se algum Comensal aparecesse? Assim que formulou a pergunta na sua cabeça, sentiu-se bater contra qualquer coisa – ou melhor alguém - e cair fortemente no chão. Gemeu de dor.

- És tu! – exclamou a pessoa responsável pela queda da ruiva.

-----------------------

Estava parado em frente a uma parede. Uma parede normal aos olhos dos trouxas e talvez de alguns bruxos idiotas. Mas não para ele. Draco sabia muito bem o que havia por detrás daquela simples parede já desgasta – o seu maior desejo; aquilo por que perdeu noites de sono. Estava a um passo de recuperá-la. Então porque ele não avançava?

A chuva começou a cair, mas Draco não se mexeu. Continuou com o olhar perdido; a sua mente divagando para aquela noite. A noite em que, mesmo sem saber, mesmo sem ter parado para pensar nisso, mudara a sua vida e que mudaria ainda mais.

_- Eu só entrei para me esconder – falou o estranho com uma calma e confiança incrível._

_- Esconder? Não estou a perceber! Tu conheces-me? Vai-te embora!_

_- Umas pessoas andam atrás de mim e eu tive que me esconder aqui._

_- Vai-te embora! – repetiu Ginny. Tentava não demonstrar o medo que sentia. – Não vou pactuar com um Comensal!_

Um trovão quebrou toda a sua linha de pensamento e Draco apercebeu-se de que estivera muito tempo parado a olhar para a parede. Demasiado tempo. Precisava agir o quanto antes. Todo aquele tempo tentando desesperadamente encontrá-la e agora poderia salvá-la. Finalmente. Mas o que fazer com ela a seguir? Mais uma vez, tratou de afastar aquela pergunta que exigia em aparecer nos momentos mais críticos. Não queria pensar numa resposta. Deixaria isso para depois.

- _Finite Incantatem_ – murmurou com a varinha apontada para a parede. Logo a parede desapareceu dando lugar a uma porta. Passou por ela, desta vez sem hesitar.

Lá dentro, tudo estava escuro. Mas isso não era problema para um bruxo.

- _Lumus_. – A sua varinha iluminou o caminho.

Durante um tempo indeterminado andou pelos corredores escuros do esconderijo sendo iluminado apenas pela varinha. Não sabia para onde ir, por isso deixou-se guiar pela sua intuição. Todo o seu cérebro focado apenas num objectivo: encontrar Ginny.

Ainda não tinha encontrado um único Comensal da Morte pelo caminho. Esse facto fez-lhe sorrir. O primeiro sorriso que dera durante aqueles dolorosos quatro dias.

- Aquele Grant é mesmo ambicioso – disse para si próprio – mas ele já devia saber que ambição não é sinónimo de protecção.

Draco sabia que era ele. Desconfiava. Quem seria a pessoa suficientemente astuta para capturar Ginny Weasley e afastá-la de todos os Comensais do seu bando? Porque ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Grant tinha um plano e Draco não dava a mínima para isso, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Desde que não utilizasse a Ginny…

De repente, começou a ouvir passos. Alguém vinha a correr naquela direcção. Tentou ver alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que enxergava era o vazio. Então, sentiu algo bater nele e ouviu um barulho. Alguém tinha chocado contra ele e caído no chão.

Iluminou a pessoa com a varinha e o seu coração parou. Ouvia a respiração ofegante dela. Finalmente.

- És tu! – Não conseguiu pensar numa coisa mais inteligente para dizer.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e Draco viu como o seu olhar passou de assustado para surpreso.

- Draco! – exclamou.

Fitaram-se ambos com intensidade. Cada um tentava passar a sua própria mensagem. Subitamente, ouviram uma voz gritar algo e o som de passos alertou os dois jovens que imediatamente perceberam que tinham sido descobertos.

- Anda, vem comigo! – disse Draco puxando Ginny pela mão.

Correram os dois pelos corredores sendo seguidos por Comensais.

_Só preciso de sair deste esconderijo. Preciso de um sítio onde possa aparatar!_, pensou Draco. Ele não era nenhum estúpido e por mais que se queixasse do nível baixo de inteligência dos seus "colegas", tinha de admitir que nem eles eram tão idiotas ao ponto de não colocarem feitiços anti-aparatação nos seus esconderijos.

Draco mirou a ruiva atrás de si enquanto corria. Ela estava assustada, muito assustada e ele não a censurava. Afinal havia sido raptada por razões pelas quais nem ele próprio sabia. Afinal de contas, se queriam atrair Harry Potter, porquê raptar Ginny Weasley e não Hermione Granger? Até Ronald Weasley seria mais lógico. Mas Draco não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo agora; precisava de encontrar a saída.

Para grande felicidade sua e da ruiva, ele conseguiu ver a porta e passar por ela. Sem esperar mais um segundo, Draco apertou Ginny junto ao corpo, o que provocou um arrepio que ele procurou ignorar, e desmaterializou-se.

-------------------

Os dois jovens estavam numa lugar improvisado - uma casa abandonada, pelo menos eram assim que Ginny pensava. Ela olhava em volta, um pouco desconfortável, enquanto Draco verificava se o lugar era seguro. Lembrava-lhe vagamente a Casa dos Gritos e Ginny não gostava muito disso, mas até um caixote do lixo seria preferível àquela cela horrenda em que estivera presa por quatro dias.

A pequena Wealsey estava a pensar seriamente em sentar-se numa cama ali perto quando Draco fala.

- Pronto – disse. – Estamos seguros. Vamos passar aqui a noite e amanhã… bom, amanhã logo se vê.

- O que foi? Estás bem? – perguntou vendo que Ginny estava muito quieta.

Ela não respondeu.

- Eles fizeram-te alguma coisa? Eu juro que se eles te tocaram eu… - começou Draco muito irritado.

- Eles não me fizeram nada… de especial – interrompeu a ruiva.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ginny sentou-se na cama e Draco permaneceu em pé, a olhar para ela com uma expressão indecifrável.

A pergunta voltou a martelar na mente do Comensal: o que fazer com ela a seguir? Poderia levá-la a casa, mas e depois? Como ela iria explicar aos pais o seu desaparecimento?

Ginny mexeu-se desconfortável na cama e Draco reparou que ela estava estranha. Não falara praticamente nada desde que se encontraram e andava sempre de cabeça baixa. Nem sequer lhe agradeceu. Afinal, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Mas não era isso que o incomodava. O que lhe agoniava era a tristeza dela; Draco podia sentir que ela estava a sofrer, mesmo já estando a salvo. Mas e daí? Era ela que estava a sofrer não ele. Porque se sentia na obrigação de ajudá-la? Porque parecia que o mundo inteiro poderia ser um lugar melhor se ele visse _aquele_ sorriso?

Deu um passo em direcção a Ginny, mas parou abruptamente.

_Não, Draco, tu não vais fazer isso! És um Comensal, por Merlim! Tens uma imagem de cruel a defender!_

_Mas ela precisa de ajuda!_

_E daí? Não é por tu lhe pores a mãozinha no ombro que ela vai ficar mais feliz! Também, o que te importa a ti se ela está feliz ou infeliz? Não é nada contigo!_

_Mas eu preciso de tentar! Para me livrar deste peso na consciência._

_Consciência? Desde quando é tu tens consciência? Pensamentos caridosos é para os fracos!_

_Mas eu sinto-me bem perto dela. Ela faz-me feliz. Sinto-me eu mesmo. E, de certa forma, sinto-me como se estivesse em dívida para com ela._

_Então dá-lhe um doce e vai-te embora! Já fizeste demasiado em ir atrás dela!_

_Não. Não posso ir assim. Ela precisa de ajuda._

Duas vozinhas na sua mente discutiam sobre o assunto. Deveria ajudá-la ou não? Ele queria, mas algo o impedia. O quê? Porquê? Se ele queria ir, então porque não podia?

_Olha o teu orgulho! Não te aproximes! És um ex-sonserino; nada de atitudes heróicas à grifinório!_

Deu mais um passo em direcção à cama.

_Não vás!_

Mais outro.

_És um Comensal da Morte! Não desonres os da tua espécie!_

E mais outro.

_Não te atrevas!_

E mais outro. Até conseguir afastar a vozinha irritante que lhe impedia de se aproximar e caminhar calmamente até ela. Ginny continuava de cabeça baixa. Parecia que tentava segurar as lágrimas. Draco não soube muito bem porque sentiu um aperto no coração tão grande ao vê-la assim. Afinal, o que ela significava para ele?

Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e procurou as palavras certas para falar.

- Então, como te sentes? – Ele nunca fora bom a consolar pessoas. Nunca precisara de o fazer.

Ela deu de ombros, mostrando uma indiferença que Draco sabia que ela não sentia. Era tudo farsa; ela estava a esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Olha, eu… - Parou. O que ele ia dizer afinal? "Olha, desculpa tudo o que te fiz. Nem sei porque fui atrás de ti. Acho que bati com a cabeça na parede e fiquei assim, maluco." Era a mais pura das verdades, mas ele não poderia dizer aquilo. – Sinto muito.

Draco viu-a cerrar os punhos e ficou confuso. Ela estava com raiva? Raiva de quê?

Suavemente e um pouco hesitante, Draco colocou uma mão no ombro dela para a reconfortar, mas Ginny afastou-se rapidamente, como se a mão dele queimasse. Levantou-se da cama e encarou-o pela primeira vez.

- Nunca pensei – disse com frieza.

- Nunca pensaste o quê?

- Sempre tentei arranjar desculpas para ti. Eu sempre soube que eras um Comensal, mas tu parecias ser diferente, não parecias ser como eles. Como me enganei! – Ginny deu um sorriso fraco. – Ouvi muita coisa durante o tempo em que estive lá fechada. Parece que os Comensais gostam muito de se gabar dos seus feitos, quantas pessoas matam, como o fazem, como comemoram. Inclusive, os **teus** feitos! – Apontou o dedo para Draco, acusadoramente. – Pensei que conseguisse lidar com isto mas, mais uma vez, enganei-me. Como tu consegues fazer aquelas coisas, Draco? Como consegues ser como eles? É nojento!

- Eu não sou como eles – negou Draco, elevando a voz mais do que pretendia.

- Eu não consigo lidar com isto. E eu que pensei que… Eu não posso… Uma pessoa como tu…

- Olha Ginny, eu não sei o que ouviste, mas…

- Mas o quê? Não me vais dizer que é tu mentira, pois não?

- Não. Mas tens de perceber que…

- Não, Draco, tu é que tens de perceber! Amanhã vou-me embora. – Ginny reparou que ele ficou assustado e rapidamente acrescentou: - Não te preocupes que eu não vou contar a ninguém sobre ti. Inventarei uma história qualquer na hora. O que eu mais quero é esquecer que tu existes!

Com uma expressão de fúria e os olhos marejados, Ginny deixou o quarto. Draco não a impediu. Tudo o que ela dissera era verdade. Já muita gente lhe tinha apontado o dedo, mas ele nunca se tinha importado. Por mais que ele quisesse negar, Ginny Weasley era importante para ele. Mas até que ponto? Seria ela tão preciosa que o fizesse dar uma reviravolta na sua vida? Valeria a pena? Poderia ele vir-se a arrepender mais tarde?

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

* * *

**N/A**: Bem, pessoal, quero dizer que fiz um esforço para postar este capítulo mais cedo, porque amanhã vou viajar e vou estar duas semanas sem poder escrever. Sim, por isso tenham paciência comigo!xD

**_miaka _**– Sim, o Harry foi um idiota por ter brigado com ela. Mas temos de ver o seu ponto de vista: ele errou no passado e está a tentar remediar isso; tem sido muito querido para Ginny, mas esta só o rejeita, sem motivo aparente! É capaz de tirar qualquer pessoa do sério! Não que isto sirva de desculpa, é claro hehehehe. E o Harry com remorso vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Quis deixar só o salvamento neste.

**_Lou Malfoy_** – Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Realmente, eu já odiei DG (o meu shipper sempre foi HG e há uma grande rivalidade entre estes dois casais) e agora já consigo ler algumas fics. Estou a aprender a gostar! Draco foi mesmo salvá-la… agora, quanto a desistir de ser Comensal já é outra coisa hahahahah eu sou má. Mas eles não vão ficar zangados para sempre. Obrigada por teres comentado!

**_Fini Felton_** – Foi mesmo bem feito para a Mione, ela estava a precisar. Foi a maneira de me vingar; ela é tão boazinha que às vezes até enerva! Lool E adorei escrever a briga do Harry com a Ginny. Eu nem tinha planeado isso, mas achei que o Harry estava bom demais, perfeito demais, então arranjei uma forma de ele ser estúpido hahahaha. Obrigada pela review!

**_Ly W._** – Gostaste da comparação? Lol eu acho que está um pouco pirosa, mas eu nunca fico muito contente com o que escrevo hehehehe. A escapatória de Ginny foi fácil. Draco foi salvá-la, mas ela teve uma reacção inesperada… Ui… Vamos ver no que isto vai dar…

**_Mrs. Butler_** – Draco foi atrás dela mas nem um "obrigado" recebeu! Talvez tenha sido melhor assim… ou talvez não… Ah, eu leio a tua short de continuação! Afinal, estou a aprender a gostar do casal!hehehe

**_Miss Moriart_** – Harry brigou com Ginny porque ele começou a ficar farto. Sempre tenta agradá-la, mas nunca consegue mais do que uma simples amizade. Ela sempre rejeita-o e não lhe dá um motivo concreto; é isso que irrita o Harry. E, bem, digamos que ele já estava a precisar de ser irracional, não? Ninguém é perfeito.xD Obrigada pela review!

**_Bethy Potter_** – Obrigado por teres comentado! Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Ah, e eu acompanho a tua fic. Posta o próximo capítulo que eu leio, ok?

Quero dizer que esta fic está na recta final. Vai ter mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, mais ou menos. É o que tenho previsto. Bem, até a próxima!

Bjux

Sweet Lie


	6. Claro Como A Água

**Capítulo VI**

**Claro Como A Água**

x-x-x-x

_And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave, and I can't hide, I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_(Here With Me, Dido)_

x-x-x-x

O clima estava tenso, na casa dos Weasley. Terrivelmente tenso. Todos estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. A Sra. Weasley chorava silenciosamente enquanto o marido a tentava consolar; Charlie (que chegara a Londres uns dias antes) andava de um lado para o outro; Bill estava sentado numa poltrona com uma cara séria; Hermione (que não pudera deixar de aparecer) falava coisas sem o menor interesse, ela sabia disso, mas não consegue parar de falar quando está nervosa; e os gémeos estavam estranhamente quietos. Todos eles esperavam por notícias, ou seja, pelas únicas pessoas que lhe podiam dizer onde raio estava Ginny.

A porta abriu-se e todos, sem excepção, se viraram com o semblante ansioso. Ron e Harry entraram; pareciam exaustos.

- Então? – inquiriu o Sr. Weasley.

Um silêncio abateu-se sobre a sala. Ron não falou nada, parecia não conseguir transmitir as notícias à família, ou a falta delas…

- Ron? – chamou Molly com uma voz chorosa e os olhos incrivelmente vermelhos.

- Não sabemos onde ela está – foi Harry quem falou. O clima ficou ainda mais pesado. Charlie abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Ainda não consegui perceber – disse – porque a sequestraram.

Hermione olhou para ele. Estava com vontade de lhe dar uma resposta daquelas mesmo cruéis, mas segurou-se. Não era o momento. Como é que o Charlie não sabia o motivo por qual Ginny foi raptada? É óbvio que tinha sido por causa do Harry; para o atrair para algum tipo de armadilha. Eles tinham um motivo bastante forte. No entanto, Hermione começava a ter umas certas dúvidas em relação a esta lógica. Porque raptar Ginny e não Ron ou ela própria? Porquê não capturar antes os melhores amigos? Bem, talvez eles achassem que, sendo Hermione e Ron quase aurores, seria mais fácil apanhar uma moça mais inexperiente e ingénua como a Ginny. E talvez eles tivessem descoberto que o Harry ainda gostava dela. Mas mesmo assim, algo não encaixava. Era inútil. Porque mais que a morena fosse inteligente e perspicaz, perceber a mente de um Comensal era tarefa demasiado árdua.

O choro da Sra. Weasley tirou Hermione dos seus devaneios. Arthur batia gentilmente nas costas da mulher, assegurando-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem, mas nem ele próprio acreditava nisso. Estava cansado, todos estavam. Cada vez ficava mais tempo no Ministério, trabalhando ainda mais; as suas grandes olheiras eram evidentes. Mas havia umas olheiras ainda maiores que as do Sr. Weasley. E não, não eram as do Ron, se bem que essas também eram bem grandes.

- Fomos a tudo o quanto é sítio, mas nada. Eles são mais rápidos, estão sempre um passo à nossa frente – disse Harry, vendo que o amigo não ia falar tão cedo. – Chegámos a descobrir onde estavam alguns Comensais, mas… - Harry suspirou pesadamente querendo enfiar-se no buraco mais próximo.

- Mas, de alguma maneira, eles anteciparam-se. Mais uma vez – completou Hermione que estivera lá. – Conseguimos apanhar dois Comensais da Morte. Um dele estava gravemente ferido e não tardou em morrer.

- Estes tipos até se matam uns aos outros! – comentou Ron emocionalmente, falando pela primeira vez. – São loucos! Todos eles! Um rebanho de uns filhos da puta!

- E o outro Comensal… ele não sabe nada da Ginny? – perguntou Bill.

- Não – respondeu Harry. Ia desenvolver mais o tópico quando Ron faz mais um dos seus desabafos.

- Isso é o que ele diz! Não sabe uma merda! Sabe pois, não quer é contar!

Ron não parecia nada bem e Hermione não achou que aquela fosse a melhor altura para o ruivo explodir, por mais que tivesse esse direito.

- Ron – colocou uma mão gentil no ombro do amigo – Tens razão, tens toda a razão e acredita quando digo que nunca concordaria contigo se achasse que o que dizes é errado. Mas nós vamos encontrá-la, vais ver. – Depois virou-se para toda a família. – Vamos encontrá-la, acreditem. Não vamos desistir.

-----------------------

Eram quatro e meia da manhã e Harry ainda não conseguira dormir. Hermione tinha razão, eles não podiam desistir e não o iam fazer! Iriam encontrar a Ginny! Ele iria encontrá-la! E depois pediria desculpa por tudo o que lhe disse. Como ele fora burro! Porque lhe foi dizer aquelas coisas todas na loja dos gémeos? Porquê é que ele tem de ser tão impulsivo? Tivera tanta paciência até agora. Porque teve de deitar tudo a perder? Não! Não! Não! Ele não ia perdê-la de novo! Não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes! E depois fizera uma promessa a Molly e Harry era um homem de palavra.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até à janela. Abriu-a e sentiu a brisa agradável a esfriar o seu corpo. Mas nem isso lhe tirou o remorso que sentia por ter brigado com a ruiva e a angústia por não tê-la por perto. Às vezes só lhe apetecia matar-se a si próprio. E pensar que tudo isto era sua culpa… Os Comensais só a tinham capturado para o atrair; era Harry quem eles realmente queriam. O rapto dela fora um aviso; mesmo com Voldemort morto, eles continuavam a querer apanhá-lo. Sentiu a raiva subir à sua cabeça. Afinal de que serviu matar o Lord das Trevas? A escuridão ainda cobria toda a Inglaterra. Não servira de nada, absolutamente nada! Apenas uma forma de encher as pessoas de esperanças e depois de desapontá-las! Estúpida revolução de Comensais!

Precisava de descontar a sua raiva nalgum sítio. Chutou com força uma cadeira que tinha perto da janela. Provocou mais barulho de que desejava e ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Harry? Posso entrar?

Harry praguejou baixo por ter feito barulho. Não lhe apetecia ver ninguém, naquele momento. Porém, mesmo assim, permitiu que a pessoa entrasse.

Hermione abriu a porta e olhou em volta. O seu olhar ficou preso por segundos na cadeira caída no chão e depois foi cair em Harry que estava visivelmente frustrado com alguma coisa.

- Harry, está tudo bem?

O moreno não respondeu. Em vez disso, sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. Ele estava nervoso e, provavelmente, iria explodir se Hermione insistisse. Ela sabia disso, mas decidiu arriscar. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Harry e disse:

- Harry… Eu sei que é difícil para ti, mas tens de ser forte. Se não o fazes por ti, fá-lo pelos Weasley, por mim, pelo Ron… pela Ginny, Harry. Sê forte pela Ginny.

- Estou farto disto. Farto de fazer as coisas pelos outros! E por mim? Quando é que eu vou poder fazer algo por mim? – desabafou Harry sentindo, mais uma vez, a raiva, que não tinha desvanecido completamente, subir.

- Harry, tu não podes pensar assim – Hermione tentou soar calma e compreensiva. – Tu vais ver que vai tudo ficar bem. A Ginny ainda vai voltar, e tu poderás falar com ela as vezes que quiseres.

Harry levantou-se abruptamente e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Passou mais uma vez a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de nervosismo. As suas feições contorciam-se em raiva, medo, angústia, frustração.

- Nós discutimos – disse subitamente.

Hermione olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha à espera de uma explicação. Harry suspirou.

- Mione, tu sabes o quanto eu sofri durante a Guerra, não sabes? – A morena assentiu sem saber muito bem onde o amigo queria chegar. – Sabes que não há um único dia que passe em que eu não me arrependa de a ter deixado no momento que mais precisava dela. O que eu quero dizer é… eu parti para a Batalha Final brigado com ela e não o devia ter feito. E se me acontecesse alguma coisa e eu não pudesse vê-la nunca mais? E se fosse ela que… tu sabes… morresse? Eu nunca me iria perdoar se a última coisa que lhe tivesse dito fosse um monte de disparates que a magoaram, entendes?

Hermione entendia. Ela própria também se sentia um pouco assim, pois não tinha feito realmente as pazes com a Ginny. No entanto, a situação do amigo era bem pior.

- E quando tudo acabou – continuou Harry –, quando eu pude ver o seu rosto de novo, eu senti um alívio tão grande, Hermione. E prometi a mim mesmo que nunca, mas mesmo nunca mais, iria passar pela mesma coisa. E agora, olha para mim, não cumpri a minha promessa.

- Mas, Harry, a situação é diferente. Eram tempos de Guerra.

- E agora? Não é como a Guerra, mas é quase como se fosse! A Ginny desapareceu e eu estou novamente afastado dela e sem poder fazer nada!

Hermione tentava abrir os olhos a Harry e ajudá-lo a ver o lado da razão, a perceber que nem tudo estava perdido.

- Foram só quatro dias, tu vais ver que… - começou Hermione, mas Harry não a deixou acabar a frase.

- O quê, Hermione, vou ver o quê? Merda, Hermione, é incrível como tu tentas sempre arranjar uma desculpa para que tudo seja perfeito!

- Desculpa? – ofendeu-se. – Talvez seja melhor eu também começar para aqui a gritar e a lamentar-me! Assim, em vez um, somos dois a perder tempo!

- Perder tempo? Eu estou a tentar salvá-la!

- Sim, perder tempo! Porque enquanto podíamos estar a dormir para amanhã podermos procurá-la, estamos aqui a discutir que nem uns estúpidos!

- Ah, peço desculpa por estar a interromper o seu sono de beleza! Vai dormir, então!

- Pois vou! – berrou Hermione, indo em direcção à porta. – Só queria mesmo ajudar-te, mas já vi que tu não precisas da minha ajuda. – E saiu batendo a porta com força.

Harry praguejou alto. Logo de seguida, Ron entrou no quarto.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – perguntou, confuso. – A Hermione acabou de passar por mim furiosa e bateu-me com a porta na cara!

- Nada, Ron, não se passa nada! Está tudo óptimo! Uma maravilha! Ui, estou tão feliz que acho que não vou aguentar! QUE FELICIDADE! – berrou Harry, sarcástico. Pegou num copo que estava em cima da secretária e atirou-o ao chão, fazendo-o despedaçar-se em mil estilhaços. Descontada a sua raiva, o moreno sentou-se na cama com as mãos enterradas no rosto.

Ron presenciou aquela cena com uma calma incomum. Depois, abanou a cabeça ligeiramente como se estivesse a desistir de algo impossível de conseguir, e disse antes de sair do quarto:

- Só quero que não te esquecesses de uma coisa, Harry. Não és o único que se preocupa; ela é minha irmã.

-----------------------

Ainda era noite. O dia estava quase a amanhecer e Ginny Weasley andava com cuidado - cuidado para não acordar Draco. Não dormira nada a noite inteira, pensando como a sua vida se tinha complicado tanto de um dia para o outro. Mas a sua decisão não mudara. Ainda estava magoada pelo que tinha ouvido.

Na verdade, ela estava com mais raiva de si própria do que de Draco. Não deveria ter confiado tanto nele, não deveria ter sido tão ingénua. Afinal, ele nunca lhe prometera nada, nunca lhe dissera "eu sou a pessoa mais bondosa à face da Terra, não faço mal nem a uma mosca". Ela sabia perfeitamente que ele era um Comensal, mas parece que nunca parara para pensar realmente no que isso significava. E agora ela sofria, sofria pela sua ingenuidade. Se ao menos pudesse voltar atrás no tempo… faria tudo de maneira diferente.

Saiu do seu "quarto" e andou devagar. Draco devia estar a dormir, mas ela não tinha bem a certeza disso. E também havia a hipótese dele ter o sono leve. Quando chegou à sala onde ele dormia, acelerou mais o passo sem nem sequer olhar direito para ela. Não queria parar e submeter-se à vontade que tinha de vê-lo uma última vez. Sabia que se o fizesse, a sua decisão poderia sofrer um abalo e ela não queria isso. Estava decidida a voltar para casa, para a família, e esquecer que, um dia, conheceu um Comensal da Morte chamado Draco. Inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para a família, eles iriam acreditar na hora. Bastava dizer que tinha conseguido escapar sozinha. Isso não iria ser um problema.

_Bastava dizer que tinha conseguido escapar sozinha_. Só agora, Ginny encarou a realidade. Ela não tinha escapado sozinha, uma moça loira tinha-a ajudado. Quem seria ela? Não era ninguém que a ruiva conhecesse. Seria uma auror infiltrada? Mas então porque não lho havida dito? Tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça; estava livre e era isso que importava. Precisava de chegar a casa e avisar Harry, dizer-lhe que os Comensais procuravam por ele, se bem que ele já o deveria saber.

Quando deixou a casa abandonada, parecia que tinha entrado no Pólo Norte de tão frio que estava. Ginny ainda estava com as mesmas roupas de há quatro dias, mas ao menos estavam limpas. Apertou a camisola de lã mais ao corpo e continuou a caminhada. Não sabia se estava perto ou não de casa, mas caminhar era a única solução. Não podia aparatar porque não estava sob a posse da sua varinha.

Enquanto caminhava, deixou a sua mente divagar para aquela noite. A noite que mudou toda a sua vida. Deixou-se recordar, deixou-se chorar… mais uma vez. Se ao menos pudesse voltar atrás…

_Ginny dormia tranquilamente no seu quarto quando algo a fez despertar. Normalmente, ela não acordaria, mas estava com o sono bastante leve, por isso aquele som foi o suficiente para a sobressaltar. Abriu os olhos e viu um vulto no escuro. Assustada, pensando que era algum Comensal da Morte, ela pegou na sua varinha que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e murmurou um "_Lumus_" iluminando grande parte do quarto._

_Horrorizada, ela viu um homem parado na sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela gelou, mas gelou ainda mais quando reparou nas suas vestes – negras como a noite. Ela só conhecia um tipo de pessoas que usava aquela roupa; era mesmo um Comensal._

_Por momentos ela ficou parada sem saber o que fazer. Não estava preparada para aquela situação. Depois de se recuperar, ela se perguntou porque ele não fazia nada. Não era isso que os Comensais deveriam fazer? Roubar, magoar, matar pessoas? Então porque ele se limitava a ficar ali parado, com aquele olhar penetrante?_

_Ele termina com o feitiço _Lumus_ de Ginny e, consequentemente, ela corre para a porta, disposta a fugir. Mas ele foi mais rápido e bloqueou a saída. Então, a rapariga abre a boca pronta para gritar, mas ele tapa-a com a sua mão._

_- Não o faças – disse. Lentamente ele retirou a mão da sua boca. – Não te vou fazer mal._

_- O-o que que-queres? – gaguejou, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho._

_- Por favor, não grites. Eu não vim aqui para te magoar._

_- Então viste fazer o quê? Roubar, é isso? – Se não estivessem tão próximos, não ouviriam o que cada um dizia de tão baixo que falavam._

_- Não. Eu só entrei para me esconder – falou o estranho com uma calma e confiança incrível._

_- Esconder? Não estou a perceber! Tu conheces-me? Vai-te embora!_

_- Umas pessoas andam atrás de mim e eu tive que me esconder aqui._

_- Vai-te embora! – repetiu Ginny. Tentava não demonstrar o medo que sentia. – Não vou pactuar com um Comensal!_

_Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio até que o Comensal falou num tom que pareceu ser divertido._

_- Estou a ver que és corajosa._

_- Pouco me importa o que tu vês ou não. Quero-te embora daqui e agora. – Ele não se moveu. – Eu grito – ameaçou. Isso pareceu surtir efeito, pois Ginny viu ele mexer-se desconfortável nas sombras._

_A ruiva já estava farta e assustada demais para ficar quieta. Abriu a boca com o objectivo de gritar bem alto, mas tudo o que saiu foi um som bem mais curto e baixo do que ela pretendia, pois, na ânsia de fazê-la calar, o estranho beijou-a. Imediatamente, Ginny estacou, paralisou completamente. O que se passa? O que é isto? O que está a acontecer, pensamentos como estes passavam pela mente dela à velocidade da luz. Ainda chegou a colocar a hipótese de tudo aquilo ser um sonho, mas logo viu que era real quando sentiu a língua dele na sua boca._

_- Ginny! – Um som longínquo chegou aos ouvidos dos dois jovens. – Ginny!_

_Num gesto automático, ele largou-a e saltou pela janela, cujas cortinas abanavam com o vento. Nesse exacto momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Ginny virou-se de costas para ela._

_- Virgínia! Não me ouviste chamar? – Era a sua mãe._

_- Eu estava a dormir, mãe. Como querias que te fosse ouvir? – A ruiva nem se atreveu virar-se e encarar a mãe, pois sabia que se esta a visse naquele estado, com cara de quem tinha visto um fantasma, a iria encher de perguntas e isso era o que ela menos queria. Algo lhe dizia que deveria guardar aquilo só para ela._

_- Mas tu não chamaste? Tenho a impressão de que ouvi qualquer coisa._

_- Foi mesmo só isso, mãe, impressão._

_Escusado será dizer que, nessa noite, Ginny não pregou olho. Estaria ela assustada demais para dormir? Confusa seria a melhor palavra para descrevê-la._

Depois recordou as coisas que tinha ouvido dos Comensais, as coisas que Draco fizera. Recordou também dos seus beijos, das suas carícias. Lembrou-se de como era bom estar nos seus braços e de como sentia a sua falta. Recordou também de como ele fora atrás dela. Recordou tudo o que passou com ele.

Então, de repente, a ruiva estacou. Parou no meio do nada como uma estátua. Fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los, lentamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para trás e, depois, para a frente.

E então, foi como se um raio de sanidade tivesse passado pela sua cabeça; como se tivesse acordado de um longo pesadelo; como se alguém lhe tivesse tirado a venda que lhe impediu de ver este tempo todo.

- Mas o que é que eu estou a fazer?

------------------------

Draco acordou com os primeiros raios de sol a incidirem-lhe no rosto. Levantou-se lentamente e esfregou os olhos. Não dormira grande coisa, devia estar com umas olheiras enormes. Vestiu a sua capa preta e colocou o seu chapéu.

Suspirou ao lembrar-se do dia anterior. Pensava que tudo ia ficar bem, mas enganou-se. Pensou que, ao salvar Ginny, tudo voltaria a ser como dantes, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela ficara magoada pelo que ele fizera e Draco não a censurava. Ele fizera coisas horríveis mesmo.

_O que é isso? Bondade de última hora?_

- Oh, cala-te! – falou alto. Logo a seguir arrependeu-se, pois viu que falar consigo próprio era uma coisa idiota.

Achou que era melhor ir acordar Ginny para partirem. Se ela queria ir para casa, não seria ele quem a iria impedir. Respeitava a sua decisão.

_Respeitar? Essa é nova._

Ok, a situação estava a ficar esquisita. Respeitar? Desde quando ele respeitava alguma coisa? Sempre fora egoísta. Nunca ligara para os sentimentos dos outros. Fora criado assim e nunca quisera mudar. Mas algo dentro dele parecia incriminá-lo quando magoava a pequena ruiva.

Parou em frente à porta do quarto de Ginny. Estava nervoso, não sabia o que lhe havia de dizer. Deveria pedir-lhe desculpa? Desculpa pelo seu passado? E como iria fazer isso? Draco nunca pedira desculpa na vida. E se ela ainda estivesse furiosa ou magoada com ele? _Oh merda, vou entrar e pronto! Não vale a pena estar aqui a imaginar o que ela vai fazer ou dizer!_, pensou.

Respirou fundo duas vezes e abriu a porta. _Burro, devia ter batido primeiro! Esta coisa de fazer o que está certo é tão complicado!_

Entrou e olhou em volta, mas não havia sinal de Ginny; ela não estava no quarto. Para onde fora? Procurou por algo que lhe pertencesse, mas não encontrou nada; o quarto estava vazio. Nem sequer havia um bilhete. Estaria ela noutro lugar da casa? Ou será que se fora embora? Não, ela não podia ter feito isso! Não sem antes…

_Sem antes o quê? Se despedir de ti? Pois, ela ia mesmo dar-se ao trabalho de o fazer! Acorda para a realidade: ela odeia-te!_, uma voz na sua cabeça gritou.

_Não, não, ela não pode! Está magoada, é só isso. Ódio é uma palavra muito forte._

_Tu és tão estúpido! A esta hora, ela está com a sua família, toda contente com o parvo do Potter, como uma boa menina mimada; e tu aqui, a pensar que ela se dignaria a despedir de ti!_

_Não pode ser…! Ela não faria isso…_

_Tu és um Comensal e ela uma menina boazinha. Nunca iria dar certo entre vocês! Estavas à espera de quê? Casar e ter filhos? Tu sabias, desde o princípio, que isto não iria dar em nada. Foi apenas uma forma de passar o tempo._

Desapontado por não ter encontrado a ruiva, por não ter visto o seu rosto uma última vez, Draco sentou-se na cama. Tirou uma fita vermelha do bolso das calças e ficou a olhá-la durante uns segundos. Aquela fita era a única recordação que ele tinha de Ginny. Isso e as memórias. Nunca pensou que, um dia, alguém o iria fazer-se sentir assim. Nem mesmo quando o pai morrera, Draco chorara a sua morte. Porém, ali, naquela casa abandonada, com uma simples fita na mão, Draco Malfoy deixou escapar uma lágrima; talvez a primeira desde a sua infância.

A voz da razão dizia-lhe que ele deveria erguer-se e esquecer tudo, que Comensais não choravam e coisas do género, mas a voz parecia cada vez mais longínqua. Deixou que a dor o rodeasse e entregou-se ao sofrimento e, por mais incrível que pareça, ao arrependimento. Sim, Draco estava arrependido, arrependido de não ter notado antes, de ter tentado evitar este sentimento. Porque ele agora sabia o que era, sabia porque é que, cada vez que estava perto de Ginny, o seu coração batia mais depressa; sabia porque só ela o conseguia fazer mudar de ideias; sabia porque passava o dia inteiro ansiando pela noite; sabia porque necessitava tanto daquele sorriso. Era estranho, surreal, mas agora ele sabia.

Fora burro em não ter notado antes. Mas ele nunca pensou ser digno de tal sentimento. Sempre pensou que só os fracos sentiam aquilo. Pois então, agora, Draco era um fraco e, estranhamento, ele não se importava muito com isso.

Agora estava claro.

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos por uma voz. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem, mas que pensou nunca mais ouvir.

- Sei que isto não vai fazer sentido, e sei que vai ser esquisito, mas… - houve uma breve pausa – eu não me importo.

Draco ergueu o olhar. Ela sorria. Um sorriso lindo; o mesmo sorriso do qual ele tanto necessitava. Deu por si a retribuir ao sorriso.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreendida, quando o viu tirar o seu chapéu negro dando-lhe uma vista que ela nunca iria esquecer. Pela primeira vez, ela viu o seu rosto e não evitou um sorriso. A sua pele branca fazia um grande contraste com os seus olhos azuis-acinzentados. Tocou de leve a sua face e viu, com espanto, como a sua pele macia não tinha nada a ver com aquela pose de durão que ele sempre fazia questão de ter. Passou os seus dedos delicados pelos cabelos loiros dele e viu-o sorrir. Um sorriso genuíno de alegria. Como se alguém lhe tivesse dado uma ordem para cumprir, Ginny atirou-se para os braços de Draco e beijou-o furiosamente. Este não pensou duas vezes em retribuir e, em poucos segundos, eles beijavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã. Tudo estava ali, naquele beijo, – a saudade, o arrependimento, o perdão, a loucura, a paixão.

O primeiro pensamento de Ginny foi _Oh Merlim, eu morri e fui para o céu_. Ela estava mesmo a beijá-lo, Draco não era uma miragem ou uma personagem nos seus sonhos, era real. Nem podia acreditar que aquilo estava a acontecer. Então, a ruiva sentiu os lábios de Draco descerem para o seu pescoço e suspirou. Puxou-o ainda mais para si. Quando ele a conduziu para a cama e a deitou lá – sem parar de a beijar – Ginny agradeceu-lhe mentalmente, pois não sabia se iria aguentar em pé muito mais tempo. Sentiu a mão fria dele fazer contraste com a sua pele quente e gemeu baixinho.

Desta vez ela não ia interromper. Sabia que estava a ceder, que aquela entrega teria sérias e, irremediáveis, consequências. Sabia que depois já não poderia voltar atrás, mas ela não queria parar. Pela primeira vez na vida, queria arriscar sem ter medo dos resultados, queria viver a vida. Arrependimento? Talvez ela o viesse a sentir mais tarde. Mas ela só pensava no agora e agora ela sentia-se bem. No entanto, a ruiva ainda tinha uma réstia de razão, réstia essa que desapareceu completamente assim que sentiu a necessidade de tocar ainda mais na sua pele.

Draco tinha tantas coisas para dizer a Ginny, tantas coisas para lhe provar, para lhe mostrar. Mas ela não deixou. E ele não objectou.

Agora estava claro para ambos.

Claro como a água.

x-x-x-x

**N/A**: Depois de muito muito muito tempo, finalmente postei o cap6! Mas eu tenho explicação para a demora: como já disse, estive duas semanas fora e não pude escrever. Quando voltei, tive que "organizar" a minha vida, rever os meus amigos, ler as fanfics das quais tinha recebido alerta, etc. Quando tive tempo para escrever, bem… não me apeteceu :P. Sim, eu sei que é vergonhoso, mas é a mais pura das verdades. Mas o que interessa é que o cap veio né? Lol

O próximo capítulo é o último! Eu não gosto de fazer fics grandes e por isso é que esta é pequena. Há sempre aquela coisa de termos um bloqueio do tamanho do Universo e deixar a fic parada, o que eu odeio!xD

Bom, agradeço a todos os lêem esta fic e aqui vão os agradecimentos especiais. Beijos!

**_Fini Felton_** – Ahhhhhhhhhh, eu amooooooooooooooooo Lifehouse! Descobri-os recentemente e desde que tirei o cd deles da net não oiço outra coisa! Também me irrita o facto de uma banda tão boa como esta ser praticamente desconhecida, mas eu já estou a trabalhar nisso! Tenho andado a divulgá-los loool. As músicas deles são lindas lindas lindas lindas… ok ok, isto deve ser da banda, quando se começa a falar neles dá em maluqueira!xD Em relação à fic… ela foi-se embora, mas voltou! Ah pois, não conseguiu resistir! E vê só como este é o primeiro capítulo que acabou bem, sem nenhum suspense! Demorei bué a postar, mas olha, c'est la vie!

**_Lou Malfoy_** – Obrigada pelo elogio e vou tentar gostar mais de DG hahahahaha. Sobre eles perceberem o que sentem um pelo outro… acho que neste capítulo já deu para ver que, pelo menos, já não estão completamente às escuras. No próximo capitulo, vamos saber quem era a menina loura que ajudou Ginny a escapar… Este capítulo acabou bem! Pois, mas ainda há mais um… quem sabe eu os deixo brigados para sempre… hahahahaha brincadeira, eu não era capaz de fazer isso. Beijos e obrigada, as férias foram muito boas!

**_Ly W._** – Pois, a Ginny não pode só andar por aí a chorar, ela tem o seu orgulho… Mas ela não é capaz de ficar longe dele, eles amam-se. :D Ainda bem que gostas da luta interior do Draco, eu gosto muito de escrevê-la! Pois, a fic já tá na recta final. O próximo cap é o último, mas como eu já expliquei, não gosto de escrever fics grandes. Mas atenção que ainda pode acontecer muita coisa no próximo cap, mesmo sendo o último!

**_miaka_** – então, gostaste do Harry com remorso? Melhor ainda vai ser quando ele e Ginny se encontrarem!hahahaha E por mais que Harry seja perfeito, por mais que ele seja fofo com ela enquanto Draco não sabe o que faz… Bom, esta é uma fic DG e acho que isso explica tudo xD Se bem que neste capítulo as coisas correram bem… agora vamos ver se permanecem assim…

**_Bethy Potter_** – Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! E deste, o que achaste? Demorei bué, mas mesmo bué pra postar, mas mais vale tarde que nunca xD Obrigada, as férias foram muito boas! E obrigada pela review também.

**_LolitaMalfoy_** – Fico contente por teres gostado do capítulo! E este, qual é a tua opinião? Demorei muito para postar, mas já expliquei porquê se bem que isso não seja desculpa!xD Obrigada por comentares.

**_Mrs. Butler_** – Também acho que a Ginny tinha razão. Não é fácil para uma pessoa "boa" se apaixonar por uma pessoa "má" como o Draco. E não perceber bem o que sente ainda pior! Mas eles fizeram as pazes, pelo menos temporariamente! Vamos ver se continuam assim!hahahaha. Quando postares a short de continuação, avisa ok? Obrigado pela review!

**_Sil17_** – Ah, eu acompanho a tua fic, muito boa mesmo! Fico contente por teres gostado até agora, faço o meu melhor, principalmente num casal com o qual não estou muito à vontade. Também gosto do conflito interior do Draco!lol Obrigada pela força!


	7. Segredos

**N/A 1**: Ok… sintam-se livres para planearem a minha morte da forma que vocês quiserem… podem-me apedrejar até à morte também, mas convinha que me deixassem viva… É que ainda sou muito nova para morrer.xD Eu sei que demorei quase dois meses a actualizar, mas não foi por preguiça! Estive muito ocupada (ainda estou um pouco) com a escola… testes para aqui, projectos para ali… e também tive uns problemas pessoais. Quase não tive tempo para ir à net, por isso fanfics nem vê-las! Agora terei de ler todas aquelas das quais recebi o alerta! Mas eu nunca me esqueci da fic, tava sempre a pensar "tenho de actualizar, tenho de actualizar", mas enfim… não deu mais cedo.

**_Leiam isto! Importante!_**: Bom, eu fiz umas alterações em relação à minha fic. Lembram-se quando vos disse que este seria o último capítulo? Pois, esqueçam isso. Eu tinha realmente escrito um capítulo para acabar a fic mas odiei-o tanto mas tanto tanto que não tive coragem de o postar. Achei que este não era o momento certo para acabar a fic e acontece que eu tive umas ideias que quero pôr em prática e para isso preciso de mais capítulos. Ou seja…

**ESTE _NÃO_ É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! **Não sei quantos mais capítulos terá a fic, por agora só sei que ela vai continuar.

* * *

**VII**

**Segredos**

* * *

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

_(Dangerous To Know, Hilary Duff)_

* * *

Era ainda de madrugada quando Hermione foi acordada por alguém que batia, incansavelmente, na sua porta. Relutante e ainda zonza de sono, a morena levantou-se da cama e foi ver quem estava assim tão desesperado para entrar na sua casa. Assim que abriu a porta, os seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas. Coçou-os freneticamente, pudesse estar a sua mente a pregar-lhe partidas. Só podia ser do sono; estava a ver coisas. 

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou num sussurro urgente. Sem deixar tempo para uma resposta, Hermione empurrou a pessoa para dentro e fechou a porta. - Estás louca? Eu disse para não vires ter comigo, eu própria entraria em contacto contigo! – disse já dentro de casa.

- Mas é importante! – protestou a outra pessoa.

- Não deixa de ser perigoso! E se alguém te viu?

- Por isso eu vim de madrugada, quando ainda estão a dormir.

- Mas pode sempre haver alguém que trabalhe de noite e esteja a chegar agora a casa, alguém que sofra de insónias e que esteja, neste momento, a olhar pela janela, ou até algum maluco que goste de passear à noite! – disse a morena quase roxa de raiva.

- O que eu tenho para te dizer vai valer os riscos. Não poderia esperar que me contactasses para te dizer isto.

Hermione levantou os braços de forma exasperada.

- Tu não percebes, pois não? – ela quase gritou, mas logo fez questão de baixar o tom de voz. – Deixa pra lá – disse de forma derrotada – mas para a próxima tem mais cuidado. O mais pequeno deslize pode arruinar o plano todo.

A morena foi sentar-se no sofá da sala e fez um gesto para que a sua "convidada" fizesse o mesmo.

- Então, Danna, diz lá o que é tão urgente que não poderia esperar por uns dias.

Danna retirou o sobretudo preto que tinha vestido e acomodou-se na poltrona.

- Bom, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia… - começou a dizer, mas a morena completamente impaciente interrompeu-a.

- Oh Merlim, não me vais perguntar qual é que eu vou querer primeiro, pois não?

A outra girou as íris castanhas e respondeu num tom de voz aborrecido.

- Olha aqui Hermione, eu posso trabalhar para ti, mas se tu queres as informações que eu tenho para te dar, podes começar a mudar de atitude. – Danna viu a morena suavizar um pouco a expressão e decidiu continuar. – Bem, como eu estava a dizer, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. A boa é que a tua amiga, Ginny Weasley, fugiu.

- Fugiu? Como assim?

- Eu encontrei-me com ela lá no esconderijo e dei uma ajudinha.

Hermione sorriu aliviada e disse:

- Se a notícia não fosse tão boa, eu repreender-te-ia. O teu trabalho não é andar a ajudar reféns; é seguires à risca o plano e ponto final. Foi para isso que te contratei.

Danna encarou a mulher à sua frente com espanto. Sendo aquilo que é, ela não costuma mostrar qualquer tipo de emoção ou sentimento; o seu trabalho requeria saber lidar com isso e, com o tempo, ela foi se habituando. Porém, ela tinha de reconhecer que aquela Hermione Granger tinha um feitio difícil. Tudo bem que ela fez algo que não devia, libertar reféns não era uma tarefa que lhe competia, mas a sua amiga estava livre! Em parte, graças a si e ela ainda se põe a dar sermões?

- No entanto, tenho de reconhecer que fizeste algo que me deixou muito feliz. Por isso agradeço-te. – Hermione sorriu. – Mas não te habitues muito a estes elogios.

- Mas acho que se eu não fizesse nada, ela sairia dali na mesma. Digamos que eu só facilitei mais as coisas – disse misteriosa.

- Explica melhor isso.

- Essa é a má notícia. Eu deixei-o escapar. – O rosto de Hermione contorceu-se de raiva. – De propósito. – E depois de fúria.

- O QUÊ? – gritou, sentindo toda a sua raiva voltar.

- Ele foi lá para a ajudar como nós previmos. Ele ia libertá-la! Se eu o tivesse apanhado, Ginny poderia não ter escapado.

- Por isso deixaste um Comensal da Morte sair em liberdade! – Danna assentiu. – ISSO É UMA LOUCURA!

- Pensa na tua amiga! Se não fosse naquele momento, ela poderia não ter saído das mãos dos Comensais com vida! Foi melhor assim. Podemos capturá-lo noutra altura.

- NÃO, NÃO PODEMOS! Ele é muito esperto, ágil, é extremamente difícil enganá-lo! Danna, o Malfoy é um dos melhores, se não o melhor, Comensal daquele bando! Estavas tão perto, Danna, tão perto, porque o deixaste escapar? Porquê?

- Mas e a tua amiga?

Hermione respirou fundo duas vezes e encarou a mulher à sua frente com a maior calma que conseguiu aparentar.

- Olha, eu gosto muito da Ginny, a sério que gosto, não duvido disso um segundo sequer. Mas nós poderíamos tê-la libertado noutro dia. O importante era ele, Danna, estavas lá para apanhar o Malfoy e era isso que deverias ter feito!

Danna passou uma mão pelos seus longos cabelos loiros e tentou absorver a informação que a sua "chefe" lhe estava a dar. Apesar do que diziam da sua profissão, ela era uma mulher com um coração no peito e a conclusão a que chegou era assombrosa.

- Quer… Queres dizer que preferias apanhar o Malfoy do que ajudar a tua amiga? – A voz dela era baixa e pesada. Hermione não respondeu, limitou-se a olhá-la com uma expressão dura no rosto. – O que aconteceu para o odiares tanto?

Desta vez, a morena respondeu rapidamente.

- O Malfoy é uma pessoa odiada.

- Mesmo assim…

- Danna, Draco Malfoy é um Comensal, hun? Um _Comensal_! Certamente, não é nenhum amor de pessoa!

- Isso não significa nada! – retrucou Danna um pouco irritada. – O meu irmão era um Comensal e não deixava de ser uma boa pessoa!

Hermione deu um sorriso sarcástico seguido de um murmúrio do tipo "_Imagino…_".

- Querida – começou num tom cínico – eu andei com o Malfoy em Hogwarts e sei como ele é. Acredita, é uma pessoa sem escrúpulos. E tu também não precisas de saber porque eu o odeio ou não odeio. Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu; tu limitas-te a seguir as minhas ordens!

- Como queiras.

Danna saiu de casa de Hermione bastante irritada e perturbada com o que tinha descoberto. Ela era, de facto, uma pessoa com muito mau feitio, mas não era isso que preocupava a jovem loira. O que a inquietava eram as razões de Hermione para capturar o Malfoy. É verdade que ele é um Comensal que precisa de ser castigado pelo que anda a fazer, mas assim como todos os outros. Porque a morena o queria tanto? Porquê ele e não outro qualquer? Seja qual for o motivo, Danna sabia que devia ser bem forte. Algo deve ter acontecido, mas o quê? O que se passou entre Hermione e o Comensal?

Ela não devia fazer perguntas, mas aquela história devia ter muito que se lhe diga. A loira só esperava que ninguém saísse magoada dela, principalmente a ruivinha, Ginny Weasley.

---------------------

A casa estava exactamente igual, mas parecia que tinha passado muito tempo desde a última vez que Ginny a vira. Foram só quatro dias, mas pareciam mais quatro meses.

O vento soprou levemente fazendo-a arrepiar-se toda de frio.

- Não vais entrar? – perguntou Draco que percebeu a sua hesitação.

- Vou – respondeu, mas não se mexeu.

Draco notou que a ruiva se sentia desconfortável e, num instinto, pegou a sua mão sem perceber exactamente o que estava a fazer. Ante o contacto da mão dele na sua, Ginny sorriu e o encarou encontrando, nos seus olhos, a coragem que lhe faltava para entrar e encarar a sua família.

- Vai tudo ficar bem. – As palavras saíram da boca de Draco tão rapidamente que ele nem as pode impedir. Ginny ficou surpreendida e o próprio autor assustado.

- Ah vai? – perguntou Ginny sorrindo de canto.

Draco ficou alarmado com isto. Ok, a Ginny sorri e pode dar vários tipos de sorrisos, incluindo sorrisos alegres, tristes, aliviados e muitos outros, mas sorrisos de canto não fazem parte do seu vocabulário! Um sorriso de canto mostra que o que a pessoa está a pensar no momento é algo sarcástico ou malicioso e nada disso combina com a doce Ginny que o loiro conhece.

- Então diz lá, _Draco_, vai mesmo tudo ficar bem?

- Er… O que eu quis dizer é que… er… bom…

De repente, Ginny começou a rir descontroladamente, fazendo com que Draco parasse com a sua tentativa idiota de articular uma frase a olhasse embaraçado e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpa, mas é que… - acesso de riso – …foi tão engraçado ver-te envergonhado – novo acesso de riso… - …que eu não resisti.

Draco murmurou qualquer coisa como não estar envergonhado, o que fez Ginny gargalhar ainda mais alto.

- Porque não fazes um pouco mais de barulho? Acho que algumas pessoas na Austrália ainda não te ouviram!

Ginny parou **quase** imediatamente de rir; não era uma boa ideia os pais ou algum dos seus irmãos aparecer e ver a sua filhota/irmãzinha desaparecida nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte. E também não queria se chatear com Draco, logo agora que estavam tão bem.

- Pronto, desculpa, mas é que achei engraçado o que tu disseste – disse com um sorriso.

- E o que tem o que eu disse? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido. Ele sabia muito bem o que tinha dito. "Vai tudo ficar bem", mas que foleiro! Só as pessoas como o Santo Potter diziam coisas dessas.

- Nada, não tem nada – disse, encerrando a conversa.

Afastou-se de Draco e dirigiu-se à porta de casa, mas não entrou; parou repentinamente e virou-se para Draco como se lhe quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não soubesse bem o quê. Ele, apercebendo-se deste facto, disse:

- Vemo-nos mais tarde. – E sorriu.

Ginny retribuiu.

Depois de poucos segundos a tentar ganhar coragem para entrar e encarar os seus pais, ela desviou o olhar do de Draco e virou-se para a porta. Ergueu a mão, respirou fundo duas vezes, e bateu à porta.

Enquanto esperava, um milhão de pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. O receio da reacção dos pais voltou a assombrá-la; é claro que estava com saudades deles e queria dizer-lhes, o mais depressa possível, que estava de volta e muito bem de saúde, mas… Havia algo no seu peito, algo ruim que se recusava a sair… O que era? Ginny não sabia, mas a sensação que lhe provocava não a agradava nem um pouco.

A porta abriu-se e Ginny assustou-se, ficou paralisada. Aquilo não estava nos seus planos. Em todas as vezes que a ruiva especulava sobre o seu regresso a casa, nenhuma delas se pareceu ao que estava a acontecer. Ela esperava que a mãe abrisse a porta e, ao ver a filhinha viva, a abrasasse enquanto chorava sem parar. Ou então que fosse o Ron, ou o Fred, ou George, ou o Bill, ou o Charlie, ou até mesmo a pai que nunca parava em casa. Mas… o Harry? Deus, mas será que os pais o tinham adoptado no tempo em que Ginny esteve fora? É que ele estava sempre ali! Será que o homem não tem uma casa sua?

Era de se prever que com esta surpresa nada agradável a situação não pudesse piorar ainda mais. Errado. Quanto tempo havia passado? Horas? Meses? Anos? Não… E que tal décadas? Exacto, devem-se ter passado, pelo menos, duas décadas desde o momento em que Ginny se havia deparado com Harry. _Mas porque é que ele não diz nada?_, pensava Ginny aflita por algo que quebrasse este silêncio horrível. _Fala, sua anta!_

- Er… então… Oi? – disse Ginny sentindo-se completamente desconcertada pelo olhar perplexo de Harry.

O moreno nem disse nada, atirou-se para os braços de Ginny murmurando coisas sem sentido do tipo "Oh, meu Merlim!" e "Nem acredito que és mesmo tu!". Ginny retribuiu o abraço desajeitadamente e Harry pensou que fosse por estar ferida, pois afastou-se imediatamente.

- Oh, desculpa, Ginny! Tu deves estar machucada, cansada e… Entra, entra – disse, puxando-a para dentro. – Senta-te aqui… Isso… Er… queres tomar alguma coisa?

Ginny evitou um sorriso.

- Que estupidez a minha! Tu foste raptada e eu para aqui a oferecer-te uma bebida!

Desta vez, a ruiva teve de morder o lábio para não soltar uma gargalhada.

Harry continuava a falar sozinho, olhando de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Harry, por favor pára. Estás a pôr-me tonta – disse Ginny, divertida. Obviamente, Harry não percebeu o divertimento da ruiva; parou imediatamente de andar e chegou perto dela.

- Estás bem? – perguntou preocupadíssimo.

Por escassos momentos, Ginny deixou a sua mente divagar para o que lhe apetecia fazer perante aquela pergunta, mas a parte racional do seu cérebro não a deixou gargalhar descaradamente, que nem uma desalmada, na cara de Harry. Seria muito desagradável.

Se ela estava bem? Ginny estava mais que bem! Fora salva dos Comensais pela pessoa que ela menos esperava e ainda teve o bónus de passar a melhor noite da vida dela com essa pessoa! Os seus dias de tormento haviam chegado finalmente ao fim. Acabaram-se as noites de ansiedade perguntando-se se ele vinha ou não, acabaram-se os dias a pensar que tipo de sentimento era aquele. Agora ela sabia o que sentia. E era retribuída (pelo menos, a julgar pela noite de ontem, ela desafiava-se a ter a certeza disso). E o melhor de tudo foi que não houve uma despedida. Não houve um "adeus" incerto ou um "até breve" em que ela se iria perguntar para quando breve seria e se ele sequer viria algum dia. As palavras de Draco ecoaram na sua mente: _Vemo-nos mais tarde._

Mas Harry desconhecia tudo isso. Para ele, ela tinha sido apenas capturada por Comensais que a mantiveram presa durante quatro dias e lhe fizeram sabe-se lá o quê. O desespero do moreno era compreensível.

- Harry – começou de forma suave – eu estou bem. A sério que estou – acrescentou quando viu que ele queria verificar se isso era verdade. - Estou um pouco dorida e cansada, mas é só. Eu só preciso de me deitar e dormir um pouco.

- Tens a certeza? Não é melhor ir ao St. Mungos? Anda, eu posso acompanhar-te.

- Não, Harry. Não é preciso.

- Então eu vou chamar a tua mãe ou o teu pai ou alguém…

- Não está ninguém em casa? – perguntou estranhando.

- Não. Eu só vim cá buscar uma coisa quando tu apareceste. Ginny, tens a certeza que eles não te fizeram nada?

Ginny levantou-se.

- Eu vou deitar-me. Preciso de dormir. Por favor, não digas a ninguém que estou aqui. Não me apetece ver ninguém… por agora. – Já que não estava ninguém em casa, não doía esperar umas horas para ela poder dormir um pouco.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, a ruiva subiu as escadas e foi directa ao seu quarto. Harry estava demasiado chocado por vê-la finalmente em casa para sequer tentar impedi-la. Tudo bem, ela teria o seu merecido descanso, mas Harry não ia esperar nem mais um segundo para dar a notícia.

-------------------

- Eu disse-te que estava bem.

- Eu sei, filha, mas não fez mal nenhum em verificar.

- Parece que não confias em mim! Eu já tenho 19 anos, sabias?

Ginny estava de muito mau humor naquela tarde. Toda a sua felicidade se tinha dissipado num instante, assim que viu que fora acordada do seu merecido descanso por uma mulher ruiva completamente histérica, mais conhecida por Molly Weasley.

Ela fez questão de trazer a família toda para casa, ou seja, Fred, George, Ron, o seu pai, Hermione e até o Bill e o Charlie estavam lá. Mais tarde, depois de muitos choros e abraços e uma pequena discussão sobre uma certa ida ao St. Mungos (a mãe "obrigara-a" a ir para ter a certeza de que estava mesmo tudo bem como Ginny afirmava), a ruiva soube que os dois irmãos mais velhos tinham vindo para Londres assim que souberam do desaparecimento da sua "irmãzinha".

Contara uma historieta simples de como um Comensal que tinha aberto a porta para lhe dar de comida e ela tinha conseguido escapar. Fora uma mentira descarada, mas a sua família estava tão feliz que nem reparou. Ginny também estava feliz, mas ela não iria contar o motivo da sua felicidade. Guardaria bem no fundo da sua alma. Seria o seu segredo.

- Confio, querida, tu sabes que sim. Mas, acima de tudo, está a tua segurança. Ai, eu nem acredito que o meu bebé está finalmente em casa! – disse Molly abraçando a sua filha pela enésima vez naquele dia. Mas Ginny não se importou de ter sido abraçada pela mãe, nem de ter sido chamada de bebé. Já tinha 19 anos e não era nenhuma criancinha, mas e depois? A verdade é que a ruiva sentira falta da família apesar de tudo.

- Bem, de facto, tu já não és nenhuma criança, Ginny, no entanto fizeste-nos, a mim e ao Charlie, vir para Londres única e exclusivamente por tua causa – disse Bill rindo.

- O que estás a insinuar? Que eu sou tão insignificante assim que vocês tiveram de fazer um esforço tão grande para virem?

Charlie olhou para Bill e depois para Ginny.

- Bom, nós não queríamos dizê-lo, mas já que tu percebeste…

Todos riram.

- Exacto – concordou Bill. – Causou-nos um grande transtorno. Não esperávamos ter de te aturar tão cedo!

- O que eles querem dizer – interrompeu Arthur olhando torto para os filhos, mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – é que eles estavam muito preocupados contigo, assim como todos nós.

O seu pai lançou um olhar intenso a Ginny que devolveu comovida.

- Bem esta coisa de "família unida e feliz" é uma maravilha. Estamos todos muito contentes por Ginny ter voltado e tal, mas quando é que estes dois idiotas se vão embora? – perguntou George referindo-se a Bill e Charlie.

- George! – repreendeu a sua mãe.

E assim começou mais uma discussão entre Molly e os gémeos enquanto os outros riam da situação.

Ginny olhou o relógio e sorriu. Era hora de subir para o seu quarto, mas não sem antes dizer umas coisinhas a Harry. Chegou perto dele e reparou que o moreno estava a ter uma conversa bem animada com Ron. Hesitou um pouco perante isto, mas decidiu seguir em frente. O que tinha para lhe dizer não era nenhum segredo; o seu irmão poderia perfeitamente ouvir.

Assim que se aproximou o suficiente dos dois, ouviu sobre o que conversavam e rolou os olhos. Conversa de homem é idiota mesmo.

- Mentira! – dizia Harry.

- Não, é sério, juro! Ele conseguiu mesmo levar a Jenna para a cama! – dizia Ron.

- Jenna? Jenna Call? Aquela que deu uma tapa ao Justin só porque ele ficou admirado quando soube que ela ainda era virgem e lhe foi perguntar se era mesmo verdade? Jenna Call, a mulher mais difícil à face da Terra?

- Sim, essa mesma! Digo-te, aquele Seamus…

- Nunca mais voltes a fazê-lo – interrompeu Ginny, com a voz séria, olhando directamente nos olhos verdes de Harry.

Ron parou de falar e olhou confuso para a irmã.

- Do que estás a falar?

- Não é contigo, Ron. Estou a falar com este aqui. – Indicou Harry com um movimento de cabeça.

- Comigo? – Harry apontou para si próprio.

- Sim. Eu disse-te que não queria que chamasses ninguém e tu foste contar à minha mãe, de todas as pessoas.

- Ginny, eu não queria contrariar-te, mas estamos a falar da tua família, eles estavam preocupados contigo!

- Exactamente – apoiou Ron. – Qual é a tua, Ginny?

- E será que não podias esperar umas horas só para eu dormir um pouco? Estava cansada, Harry, e ainda tive de contar a todos o que se passou.

- Sim, mas…

- Só não o voltes a fazer – cortou Ginny com uma voz perigosa. Ao afastar-se ainda pode ouvir Harry comentar com o irmão:

- O que se passa com ela, ultimamente?

--------------------

Hermione viu Ginny subir as escadas. Queria falar com ela, mas aquela não era a melhor altura.

Ninguém percebeu que a história que Ginny contara sobre o seu salvamento era mentira. Mas uma mentira mesmo esfarrapada; e ninguém tinha notado isso. Ninguém excepto ela. Excepto ela que era perspicaz e sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido. Pelo menos, parte da história.

Ginny havia mentido. Mas porquê? _Não percebo aquela menina, ultimamente. O que se passa com ela? Porque ocultou a verdade?_

Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Tinha de falar com Danna e esclarecer melhor as coisas. Uma coisa era certa, Ginny havia voltado, mas os problemas não iriam parar. Não agora que os segredos aumentaram.

_Eu vou saber o que se está a passar aqui. Não há segredo que me escape. Nem fazes ideia do que eu sei e posso vir a saber, Ginny… não fazes a mais pequena ideia..._

---------------------

Draco abriu vagarosamente a janela do quarto e entrou. Estava escuro. _Estranho_, pensou, _Ginny costuma deixar sempre a luz acesa_._ E agora já não há razão para estar escuro, ela já viu o meu rosto._ Sorriu maliciosamente. _Aliás, ela já viu muito mais do que o meu rosto._

Procurou por Ginny e encontrou-a deitada na cama, a dormir profundamente. Não estava vestida com o seu pijama nem coberta. _Deve ter adormecido enquanto esperava por mim_.

Foi ao armário e, com cuidado para não a acordar, tirou um cobertor. Caminhou até à cama da ruiva e cobriu-a com o mesmo cobertor. Estava uma noite fria.

Acariciou a face de Ginny suavemente. Ela estava tão bonita. Correcção, ela era bonita. Com o seu rosto de anjo e os lindos olhos azuis que estavam fechados. Passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite de ontem. Draco percebera, finalmente, que sentimento era aquele que lutava para se fazer notar – amor. Draco amava Ginny Weasley apesar de lho nunca ter dito… e nem iria dizer, pelo menos não tão cedo. Já era bastante difícil para uma pessoa como ele admitir que amava alguém, quanto mais dizê-lo em voz alta… uma coisa de cada vez. Por enquanto, seria o seu segredo.

Ficou por um tempo contemplando o seu sono, perdido em pensamentos. A certa altura, decidiu que era melhor ir embora já que não tinha coragem para a acordar quando ela parecia tão pacífica e tranquila. Beijou a sua face ternamente ao que Ginny se remexeu ligeiramente e pôs-se de pé.

- Venho amanhã, meu amor. Espera por mim – murmurou no silêncio.

E quando se preparava para sair…

- Ah, podes ter a certeza que espera. Ela e eu.

Draco estacou no escuro. Fora descoberto… não, não podia ser. Não agora!

A pessoa que falara fechava agora a porta e aproximava-se dele.

- Já faz algum tempo, _Malfoy_… - a voz tornou a falar. Draco, então, encarou a pessoa que o havia apanhado, mas julgou ter visto mal.

- Tu?

* * *

_Continua…_

* * *

**N/A 2**: O cheiro do mistério paira no ar ahahaha… O que será que Hermione sabe? Porque odeia ela tanto o Malfoy? Quem é Danna? Tudo a seu tempo…;D 

**_Gabiii_** – eu nem tinha pensado nisso… mas talvez isso ainda possa acontecer no último capítulo (visto que este não o é)… talvez mais num epílogo…não sei xD mas é bom sonhar rsrsrs. Obrigado pela review e ainda bem que gostaste até agora.

**_Ly W._** – não te preocupes, eu vou acabar a fic mas não será agora. Ainda tenho umas ideias a acrescentar e preciso de mais uns capítulos para espaço de manobra lol. Ainda bem que gostaste do sexto capítulo, eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Peço imensa desculpa por ter demorado tanto, mas eu já expliquei em cima a razão da demora. Acredita que lamento, pois também sou leitora e sei o que é a horrível espera do próximo capítulo. Mas, em princípio, o oitavo não demorará tanto.

**_miaka_** – a Hermione ainda vai dar muito que falar aqui na fic…xD O reencontro do Harry com a Gi foi neste capítulo… o que achaste? Beijos.

**_Tatiizinha Malfoy_** – Ah fico tão feliz, mas mesmo tão feliz quando recebo reviews de leitores novos! E ver que eles estão a gostar ainda fico mais feliz! Que bom que gostaste, eu adorei escrever o sexto capítulo, foi dos meus preferidos! Desculpa a demora, tentarei ser mais rápida da próxima vez.

**_Bru Black e Mione Malfoy_** – Que bom que estás a gostar. A minha ideia era essa, fazer o leitor crer que ela iria deixar tudo para trás e esquecer Draco, para a certa altura ter um ataque de consciência e voltar para ele!:D Eu sei que demorei muito e isso é imperdoável, mas não deu mais cedo… sorry. Beijos.

**_Sil17_** – Eu estive a pensar e, como já expliquei em cima, este _não_ foi o último capítulo. Nem o próximo será. Tive um ataque súbito de ideias e resolvi continuar a fic. Eu também penso assim quando leio DG's… como sou viciada em HG, quando há aquele triângulo amoroso, também, internamente, às vezes torço pelo Harry…lol Muito obrigada pela review.

**_Miss Moriart_** – esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu decidir continuar com a fic. Quero pôr um certo conflito entre Draco e Harry…rsrsrs uma pitada de novela nunca fez mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?xD

**_Bethy Potter_** – já que o fizeste uma vez, espero que possas desculpar novamente a demora enorme lol. É que não deu mesmo para postar mais cedo… Tens razão, isso é horrível, tão frustrante! Como eu te compreendo… Num mês são capazes de haver duas ou três actualizações, mas quando estamos apenas duas semanas sem net já temos a caixa cheia de alertas! E eu não me esqueci do mail teu que recebi… ainda vou ler a tua fic… não li mais cedo, porque tenho andado sem tempo.

**_Fini Felton_** – queres saber como eu fiquei viciada em Lifehouse? Foi tudo por tua culpa! Lembro-me que estava uma vez em casa a passar por uma crise musical, ou seja, estava completamente farta de todas as músicas que já tinha e queria novas. Então lembrei-me que, uma vez há muito muito tempo, tinha lido no teu profile que tu gostavas bué de Lifehouse… O nome da banda ficou no meu subconsciente, então eu pensei para mim "porque não? Bora lá tirar uma música ou duas desta banda. Pode ser que até seja boa" Resultado: passei-me completamente com as músicas e já consegui com que umas colegas minhas gostassem de ouvir e até já viciei uma! Ah pois e tudo graças a ti, o mérito é todo teu looooool. O vocalista é totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão novo lol. Ah e desculpa lá a demora… Beijos.

**_Fenf Igo_** – pois, mas acontece que eu não tenho o mínimo jeito para fazer NC por isso, acredita, foi melhor assim. Para ter uma coisa mal feita, mais vale nem fazê-la. E, pela enésima vez, peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto, mas não consegui postar mais cedo. Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o oitavo capítulo.

Não sei quando será a próxima actualização. Não vou prometer para depois não poder cumprir. Só digo uma coisa: eu vou _tentar_ ser mais rápida! Sei que a demora na actualização de fics leva à perda de reviews ou até de leitores, por isso eu tento sempre postar o mais rápido que posso. Obrigado a todos os que lêem e até à próxima! Beijos.


	8. Patético

_No capítulo anterior_…

Beijou a sua face ternamente, ao que Ginny se remexeu ligeiramente, e pôs-se de pé.

- Venho amanhã, meu amor. Espera por mim – murmurou no silêncio.

E quando se preparava para sair…

- Ah, podes ter a certeza que espera. Ela e eu.

(…)

- Tu?

* * *

**VIII**

**Patético**

* * *

_Love hurts, b__ut sometimes it's a good hurt_

_And it feels like I'm alive_

_Love sings, when it trascends to memories_

_I want to chime in_

_'Cause without love I won't survive_

_(Love Hurts, Incubus)_

* * *

Porque os problemas sempre aparecem quando tudo está bem? Porque tem de haver intervalos? Período fantástico, livre de preocupações seguido de meses desesperados onde parece que nasceste apenas para morrer? Mas logo de seguida tudo melhora e dás por ti a pensar que afinal o mundo não acabou. Ainda há uma chance de poderes ser feliz. E quando estás no cume de toda a tua felicidade, quando parece que os problemas acabaram de vez e nada te poderá correr mal, é nessa altura que toda a tua felicidade máxima é transformada em puro tormento. 

Só Merlim sabe o quanto Draco lutou contra este sentimento, quantas noites mal dormidas, quantas horas fechadas nalgum lugar sem vontade de fazer nada a não ser imaginar. Pensar, imaginar um mundo em que ele e Ginny pudessem ficar juntos. Mas não podiam. Eram demasiado diferentes, haviam sido educados de formas diferentes, pensavam e agiam de maneira diferente, tinham objectivos de vida diferentes.

Diferente. Tudo os separava. Quando os encontros estavam apenas no início, Draco não se preocupou no que aquilo ia dar. Encontros fortuitos não eram algo novo na sua vida, portanto não representavam nenhum tipo de problema. Esse só veio depois quando ele se descobriu dependente daqueles encontros fortuitos que já não lhe pareciam tão fortuitos assim. Draco tinha de admitir que usara Ginny, de princípio; os seus lábios eram um escape ao dia-a-dia atarefado em que tinha de pensar em mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo. Comensais, muggles, estratégias, Harry Potter, vingança. Tudo era uma confusão total na sua cabeça e ele começou a duvidar dos seus objectivos na vida. Ele queria vingança. Queria matar Harry Potter com as suas próprias mãos. Era algo pessoal. Mas ele só tinha 20 anos. Mesmo sendo diferente de todos os homens da sua idade, ele era apenas um ser humano que acabara de se tornar num adulto. E sentia que algo faltava na sua vida.

Ginny Weasley pareceu-lhe a solução ideal para os seus problemas. Alguém que ansiasse por ele, que esperasse por ele, que quisesse estar com ele. Já para não falar das mulheres que o Comensal costumava beijar. Eram sempre iguais, todas do mesmo tipo - bonitas, bom corpo, mas totalmente estúpidas. A doce e inocente Ginny Weasley pareceu-lhe o escape perfeito a toda aquela monotonia que o envolvia.

Contudo, algo começou a mudar dentro dele. Cada vez que a beijava, que a tocava, parecia-lhe pouco. E cada vez que era obrigado a dizer-lhe adeus parecia-lhe que quando saía do seu quarto, algo tinha ficado lá, com Ginny. Percebeu que a situação começava a ficar fora do controle e, quando viu Ginny aos beijos ao seu inimigo número um, mais conhecido por Harry Potter, pareceu-lhe o motivo perfeito para se afastar. Já para não falar do quão se sentia traído. Não só por ter sido trocado por outro homem, mas por ter sido trocado por ele, o ser que mais desprezava à face da Terra.

Mas não conseguiu. Foi mais forte que ele e teve de voltar. Precisava vê-la. Será que ela pensava nele? Estaria ela também a atravessar aquele conflito interior que ele enfrentava? Será que ela tinha saudades suas?

Ainda permanecia na posse da sua fita vermelha, algo que levara do quarto de Ginny, num impulso de guardar algo que tivesse o seu cheiro. Mesmo já estando tudo bem entre ele, desde aquele dia em que Draco a resgatara dos Comensais e fizera a amor com ela. O seu coração estava novamente solto e respirar já se tornava mais fácil. Ela sentia o mesmo, não o dissera, mas Draco viu-o nos seus olhos. O castanho brilhava mais intensamente. Mas aquela pequena fita vermelha ainda permanecia no seu bolso para onde quer que fosse. Tencionava devolvê-la no dia anterior quando a fosse ver, mas atrasou-se e, quando chegou, ela já dormia.

Foi então que toda a sua felicidade foi sugada. Tão depressa como veio, tão depressa se foi. Fora descoberto na sua última visita. E não conseguia esquecer aquela conversa que tivera com ela. Logo agora que já tinha admitido a si próprio que estava apaixonado, logo agora que tinha dado permissão ao seu coração para tentar porque talvez isto pudesse dar resultado, logo agora ela tivera de aparecer e estragar tudo.

O passado voltava para atormentá-lo e os seus erros perseguiam-no. Fora há tanto tempo e Draco nunca pensou que ela ainda se lembrasse disso. Fora um erro, tudo bem, mas ele só tinha 16 anos. Nunca pensou que ela tivesse ficado tão afectada. Talvez esse tenha sido o seu erro. Não pensar. E agora havia novamente uma barreira que os separava. Mas já não era a diferença que os impedia de serem felizes, mas sim uma barreira chamada Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ginny descansava tranquilamente no jardim de sua casa. Sentada numa cadeira enquanto aproveitava o sol escasso de Abril, a ruiva pensava como o mundo era belo. Só lhe apetecia sorrir, nem acreditava que esta paz interior que sentia pudesse realmente existir. Tudo parecia bem agora. Fizera as pazes com Draco, o que era o motivo de toda a sua felicidade. Agora sabia que era retribuída, ele estava tão apaixonado como ela. Nunca o dissera, mas ela sabia, já o conhecia bem o suficiente para entender os seus sinais. E aquela derradeira noite em que Draco tomara a sua virgindade e a sua alma fora o sinal que ela precisara para ter a certeza que ele a amava. 

Ela desejava muito poder ouvir as palavras "Amo-te" vindas da sua boca, mas não o queria pressionar. Demorara tanto para chegar a onde estava… não iria deitar tudo a perder. No entanto, teve de se segurar para não se declarar inteiramente a ele naquela noite. Não queria assustá-lo, as pessoas levam o seu tempo. Umas precisam de mais que outras e Ginny compreendeu que Draco precisava de mais tempo.

Já tinha passado uma semana e ainda não recebera notícias suas. Esta situação preocupava-a. Ainda se lembrava das palavras dele – _Vemo-nos mais tarde_ – e eram nessas palavras em que ela pensava cada vez que a tristeza ameaçava invadir todo o seu ser. Porque ele estava a demorar tanto? Ginny sabia que a vida de Comensal não era propriamente calma, mas não podia evitar de se sentir triste. Aquela vida de Comensal… O que ela faria para que as coisas não tivessem de ser assim!

Então um pensamento passou pela sua mente, fazendo-a abrir os olhos de espanto por ter pensado em tal coisa.

_Estaria ele disposto a largar tudo para ficar comigo?_

- Olá Ginny!

Ginny deu um pulo assim que ouviu uma voz ao seu lado.

- Hermione, que susto!

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção.

A ruiva olhou a amiga com atenção. Ela sorria, mas o cansaço evidente no seu rosto e as olheiras entregavam-na.

- O que é que tu andaste a fazer?

- Como assim?

- Estás com péssimo aspecto! Mais uma? – perguntou Ginny, referindo-se às missões nocturnas que, às vezes, lhe eram entregues.

- Hã? – por momentos, Hermione pareceu confusa – Ah, sim! Não, Ginny, não… eu só… tenho andado preocupada, é isso.

- Com…?

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da amiga e olhou-a nos olhos. Estava extremamente séria.

- Ginny, nós somos amigas há quanto tempo?

- Hã? Bom… acho que… mais ou menos 9 anos, porquê?

- Tu sabes que eu me preocupo muito contigo, não sabes? – questionou Hermione, ignorando a pergunta da ruiva.

- Claro… E eu também me preocupo muito contigo, Hermione. És a minha melhor amiga… Mas o que se passa contigo? Estás tão estranha…

Hermione inspirou fundo, enquanto deliberava no que fazer. Uma parte de si queria ser sincera para com Ginny e contar-lhe tudo, pedir-lhe que a perdoasse e tentar justificar-se, mas a outra parte dela dizia-lhe que deveria esconder; Ginny nunca iria compreender e iria recriminá-la. Felizmente (ou infelizmente, a morena não sabia), a última parte ganhou a sua batalha interior e Hemione decidiu continuar com o plano.

- Ginny… por favor, em nome da nossa amizade, diz-me o que se passa contigo. Tu sabes que podes contar sempre comigo, eu não vou trair a tua confiança.

Ginny não respondeu. _Ela sabe de alguma coisa_, pensou. _Mas como? Eu e Draco sempre fomos muito cuidadosos. Mas talvez seja melhor contar-lhe. Ela é Hermione Granger, vai acabar por saber de qualquer forma. Que mal tem se for por mim?_

- Hermione, o que se passa é o seguinte… - Parou bruscamente. Draco! Não podia trair a sua confiança! Que espécie de ser humano seria ela se enganasse o seu amado?

- Sim, Ginny? – incentivou Hermione, ansiosa. _E se ela desistiu de me contar?_

Não podia dizer. Mas por outro lado… precisava de contar a alguém, precisava de partilhar aquilo se não iria explodir. E a morena sempre fora a sua conselheira, sempre lhe contara tudo.

- Lembraste daquela conversa que tivemos há cerca de um mês atrás?

Oh, se lembrava! Era impossível esquecer aquela súbita explosão de Ginny, aqueles olhos sofredores, aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras, toda aquela fúria e angústia emanada pela amiga.

Hermione assentiu. Sim, ela lembrava. Infelizmente, essa memória assombrava-a a todo o tempo. Mas Ginny não precisava saber disso.

- Eu… estou apaixonada, como tu já tão obviamente deves ter notado.

- Mas…?

- É complicado. Nós somos tão diferentes em tudo, mas ambos queremos a mesma coisa. Ficar juntos.

- Ambos? Tens a certeza que ele partilha a mesma opinião que tu?

Ginny olhou-a confusa.

- Claro! Quero dizer, eu acho que sim… Ele não me disse, mas todas as suas acções demonstram isso…

- Então não tens a certeza. – Hermione tentava dizer a ela própria que o que fazia era para o bem de Ginny. Gostava muito da ruiva e não podia deixá-la sofrer, não quando pudesse evitá-lo.

- Mione, o que é que tu sabes que eu não sei?

Fora apanhada de surpresa. Não esperava que Ginny desconfiasse de algo.

- Er… eu… eu não sei nada, Ginny. Só sei aquilo que me contas, mas tento ver as coisas de uma perspectiva real.

- Então eu não tenho uma perspectiva real?

- Não é isso. É só que… tu sabes o que costumam dizer. O amor é cego. Não estarás a confundir aquilo que desejas com a realidade?

Por dentro, a mente de Hermione gritava. _Por favor, Ginny, perdoa-me, mas eu não posso. Tenta compreender. Preciso de fazer isto._

Ginny ficou sem palavras. Não, Draco amava-a. Não o tinha dito, mas isso não significa que não o sentisse.

- Olha… - Hermione falou – não quero que fiques com a impressão que não gosto de te ver feliz, fico contente que te tenhas finalmente apaixonado por alguém que aguenta esse teu temperamento – brincou. Depois, voltou a ficar séria. - Ginny, eu só te quero ajudar. Não te iludas, ok? Pés bem assentes na terra.

A ruiva ainda estava meia atordoada com o que acabara de ouvir. Não sabia se devia agradecer à amiga por tê-la feito ver as coisas como elas são ou se lhe batia por, momentaneamente, ter estragado a sua felicidade.

As duas ficaram em silêncio.

Hermione perguntava-se se teria coragem de levar aquilo até ao fim. _Se não tiver, terei de arranjá-la._

* * *

A noite chegara, Draco pudera constatar. Noite, para ele, significava diversão, muggles para aterrorizar, talvez até matar se eles se metessem no seu caminho, caos para espalhar. Porém, naquele momento, tudo o que Draco queria era que o seu copo nunca ficasse vazio. 

- Mais um – pediu, a voz já ligeiramente embargada.

- Não achas que já bebeste demais?

Draco sorriu sarcástico.

- Porquê? Por acaso estás preocupado comigo?

- Não – respondeu o _barman_. – É apenas um conselho. Não quero confusão no meu novo _pub_. Não me esqueço do que fizeste ao último.

O sorriso logo desapareceu e o rosto de Draco foi tomado por uma expressão determinada. - Dispenso os teus conselhos. Agora, dá-me mais um _whiskey_ de fogo que é para isso que eu te pago.

Brokeback rolou os olhos perante aquela cena e fez o que Malfoy queria.

Já tinha muita experiência com Comensais da Morte, os seus _pubs_ sempre foram lugares que atraíam este tipo de clientela, e, como tal, conheci-os muito bem.

Segundo ele, só haviam dois motivos que pudessem levar uma pessoa a adoptar este tipo de vida. Um, o seu pai fora um Comensal, o pai do seu pai também fora e por aí fora; era algo genético, considerado honroso. E dois, eram vagabundos que não tinham para onde ir nem como viver; num acto de desespero juntam-se ao lado das Trevas.

Draco não pertencia a nenhum desses grupos. Só uma coisa podia levá-lo a continuar na activa, mesmo depois da queda de Voldemort.

Vingança.

Já vira muitos homens destruir as suas vidas por causa dela. E muitos deles começavam exactamente pela bebida.

- Sabes, Brokeback, és ridículo – disse Draco enquanto despejava todo o conteúdo do seu copo de uma vez.

- E porquê, Malfoy? – Depois de tantos anos, Brokeback ainda se perguntava porque se dava ao trabalho de ouvir discursos de bêbedos. Agora, Draco começaria a contar a sua história de vida, o que o tinha levado a cometer actos tão horrorosos enquanto chorava por todas as coisas que podia ter feito, pela vida que podia ter levado se não fosse por aquela vingança.

Malfoy pareceu surpreendido pela resposta de Brokeback.

- Tu queres mesmo saber porquê? És mesmo ridículo!

- E tu és patético – retrucou Brokeback.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada gélida.

- _Wow_, isso vindo de um _barman_ afecta-me imenso!

- Passas os dias e as noites a correr atrás de algo que desejas, mas recusaste a enfrentar aquilo que precisas. E o que achas que vais conseguir em embebedar-te todos os dias? Os teus problemas não se vão resolver só porque tu passas as noites com o cú sentado nesse banco enquanto dizes disparates.

- Agora percebo porque isto está sempre lotado – comentou, irónico, enquanto olhava o lugar completamente vazio. - O teu discurso para vender é realmente eficaz.

- Tu és patético, Malfoy. Não admira que andes sempre sozinho. Ninguém te quer. Sempre te achei diferente de todos os outros Comensais e agora percebi porquê. Queres saber o que te diferencia?

- Elucida-me.

- Os outros bateram no fundo, já não há volta a dar, nunca mais poderão voltar a ser aquilo que eram. Tu, Malfoy, tu podes sair desta vida e tu sabe-lo, sabes que não precisas desta estúpida vingança (seja ela qual for), mas recusaste a percorrer o caminho mais difícil, mesmo que ele te leve à felicidade.

Draco olhou para o seu copo vazio com raiva de Borkeback. Raiva das suas palavras, raiva da tentativa de manipulação daquele _barman_ de merda que estava a surtir efeito, raiva de si mesmo por não poder evitar de sentir aquele vazio no coração.

- És patético, Malfoy, simplesmente patético.

* * *

Ginny estava no seu quarto, deitada na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. As palavras de Hermione não saíam da sua cabeça e o sono era algo inalcançável. 

Draco não tinha aparecido hoje. Será que ele iria de facto aparecer? Talvez ele a tivesse abandonado. Talvez Hermione tivesse razão e ele não a amasse.

Ginny sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto e enxugou-a com raiva. Não queria chorar, queria dormir e saber que amanhã ele voltaria para vê-la.

Sentia falta do seu cheiro, dos seus cabelos loiros, dos seus olhos.

Sentia falta do seu beijo de boa noite.

De repente o seu quarto iluminou-se e Ginny sentou-se, assustada. À sua frente, estava um homem coberto em vestes negras. Era ele. A ruiva sorriu e, se os seus pais e irmãos não estivessem lá em baixo, ela iria rir de tão feliz que estava.

Ele não se tinha esquecido dela, não a tinha abandonado.

Pulou da cama e deu-lhe um famoso abraço Weasley, mas Draco não se queixou de dor.

- Ginny. – O loiro afastou-a lentamente e encarou-a.

- Draco. – Ginny sorriu de novo. Queria tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, certificar-se de que ele estava ali em carne e osso e aquilo não era apenas um sonho.

- Sei que demorei, mas…

- Não faz mal – cortou-o. – Estás aqui e é isso que importa.

Draco sorriu pela primeira vez naquela semana. Abraçou-a e, deixando-se levar por aquele sentimento, beijou-a com toda a vontade, com toda a saudade que tinha.

Então Ginny fez algo que não estava nos seus planos. Algo impulsivo que fez Draco despertar daquele enternecimento em que estava e devolvê-lo à realidade. Aquelas palavras que tiveram um efeito tão destrutivo.

- Eu amo-te…

Draco recuou, totalmente surpreso e Ginny colocou as mãos na boca, imediatamente arrependida do que havia dito.

- Não… não era isto que eu queria dizer… Eu, desculpa, precipitei-me. Por favor, Draco, não te afastes, eu…

Mas Draco já estava novamente com aquela expressão derrotada, assustada. O que ele pensava que estava a fazer? Ela amava-o! Draco sabia disso, mas aquelas palavras tornaram tudo tão real. Roubara-lhe toda a inocência do seu corpo, não podia fazer o mesmo com a sua alma.

- Não posso… não posso fazer isto – balbuciava.

- Não podes o quê? Por favor, perdoa-me, eu não queria dizer aquilo! Olha vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, ok? Tu acabaste de chegar e beijaste-me e agora vamos conversar… - Ginny estava desesperada. Porque ela fora abrir a boca, porquê? – Fala comigo, Draco!

Malfoy segurou-a pelos os ombros e esperou que ela se acalmasse. Olhou-a com todo o amor que julgava ter dentro do coração, pedindo-lhe, silenciosamente, desculpa.

- Eu não sou a pessoa indicada para ti, Ginny.

- Não digas isso!

- Mas eu tenho de dizê-lo porque é verdade! Há muito mais do que apenas as nossas diferenças a separar-nos. Eu sou um Comensal, não mudo da noite para o dia, nem sei se quero mudar, e tu és…

- Sou o quê? – Ginny encarou-o com os olhos marejados.

- És uma pessoa especial. Quem me dera ser especial como tu para poder ficar contigo, mas não sou.

- Mas eu não quero que sejas especial, quero que sejas o Draco que eu conheço!

- O Draco que tu conheces? Tu não me conheces! Não sabes nada sobre mim! Eu não tenho nada para te oferecer para além de humilhação e tristeza. Acredita em mim, Ginny, se continuar com isto, só te vou causar sofrimento e tu não mereces isso.

Ginny ignorou as palavras de Draco e aproximou-se mais, até a boca do ex-sonserino ficar a centímetros da sua.

- Eu quero-te, Draco – sussurrou. – Fica comigo. – Beijou o seu rosto demoradamente. – Sei que tu sentes algo por mim muito forte, sei que queres isto tanto como eu, não o tornes difícil para ambos. Fica comigo, não me deixes. – Voltou a beijá-lo, mas desta vez na boca.

- Isto é um erro – murmurou Draco, fazendo os possíveis para não cair na tentação.

- Então deixa-me cometer este erro e aprender com ele.

Foi a gota de água. Cansado de tanto lutar, Draco deixou-se afundar no amor da ruiva e deixou-se envolver pelos seus braços e a sua boca quente que clamava pela sua. Não conseguia pensar, naquele momento não queria saber que aquilo era errado, só queria que ela nunca o parasse de beijar, pois isso o fazia sentir vivo.

- Draco – suspirou Ginny. – Tu és…

- Patético – completou o loiro.

* * *

**N/A**: Falta de tempo, falta de criatividade e falta de motivação! Só faltas! Peço um "desculpa" do tamanho do mundo por ter demorado tanto, mas não deu para postar mais cedo e como vou ter 3 exames no final deste ano tenho de me aplicar! Não tenho nada a dizer sobre o capítulo, excepto que este é um dos meus favoritos :). 

**_Lauh'Malfoy_** – Agradeço o teu perdão, nunca pensei demorar tanto tempo! Deixa lá que eu também não gosto da Hermoine na minha fic, mas neste capítulo tentei torná-la um pouco mais humana lol… Mais à frente verás o que se passou entre ela e o Draco… Beijão e quero o próximo capitulo da tua fic!xD

**_miaka_** – Hermione realmente é insensível! Mas neste capítulo está um pouco mais humana… veremos como ela se vai comportar daqui para a frente… e veremos o que realmente se passou entre ela e Draco. Obrigada pela review e desculpa a demora. Beijinho.

**_Ly W. _**– Não me mates, desta vez excedi, mas não deu mesmo para postar mais cedo! Sorry… O que se passou entre Hermione e Draco? Veremos, veremos… hahahaha xD Obrigada por acompanhares e espero não te ter desiludido com um capítulo que demorou tanto a sair! Beijo para mais uma viciada em Lifehouse hehe!

**_Fini Felton _**– Ainda bem que me compreendes! A escola dá cabo de uma pessoa! E à falta de tempo junta-se a falta de criatividade e a preguiça… não resulta coisa boa…lol Muito obrigada pela review e quando puderes posta o próximo capitulo da tua fic que já tenho saudades. Beijão.

**_Sil17_** – Pois, apedrejem-me só no final da fic hehe. Desculpa, eu demorei bué, mas não consegui mesmo postar mais cedo! O que achaste deste capítulo? Espero que tenha valido a demora :D. Beijos.

Bom pessoal, resta-me agradecer aos que leram e não deixaram review e despedir-me. Até ao próximo capítulo (prometo fazer um esforço para sair mais rápido que este)!

Beijos!

Sweet Lie :)


	9. Assuntos Inacabados

**IX**

**Assuntos Inacabados**

**

* * *

**_Runaway, runaway_

_I'll attack_

_Runway, runaway_

_Go change yourself_

_(Attack, 30 Seconds to Mars)_

* * *

Ginny estava com um sério problema. Mesmo sério. 

Draco.

Esse era o seu problema.

Não, eles não tinham discutido… ainda. Quer dizer, o homem é um Comensal – possivelmente já esteve perante muitas situações perigosas, fatais até, situações de vida ou morte, já teve de fazer muitas escolhas difíceis. E ele saiu-se bem nisto tudo, não receia a morte, o perigo… Mas não consegue dar a mão a uma rapariga! E é por isto que Ginny andava extremamente frustrada. Tudo bem que ele não é nenhum protótipo de gentileza nem muito afectivo, mas porra! Será assim tão difícil? É só agarrar a mão, nada de mais!

- Draco? – chamou Ginny enquanto descansavam os dois - Ginny com a cabeça no ombro do loiro e Draco com um braço em volta da cintura da ruiva – encostados a uma árvore.

- Hum?

- Porque é que nunca me dás a mão?

- Hun?

- Sei lá, eu só acho que… é normal, não é? Os namorados andarem de mãos dadas e isso.

Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

- Tipo, cada vez que eu faço menção de agarrar a mão tu desvias-te sempre. Porquê? Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateasse? – disse Ginny calmamente.

- Mas qual é o problema? Eu não vejo qualquer vantagem em te agarrar a mão. Não tenho medo que fujas.

Ginny olhou incrédula para o loiro à sua frente. Não sabia se ria ou lhe dava uma estalada. Será que ele era do mesmo planeta que ela? O que ele tinha na cabeça? Bosta de dragão?

_Isso, com calma. Mostra indiferença, isso mesmo, não queres que ela descubra que esse assunto de "andar de mãos dadas" te perturba_. Draco tentava não dar muita importância ao assunto. Estar com Ginny era algo tão… surreal. Lutou tanto, passou por tanto para finalmente estar com ela sem preocupações de que os seus sentimentos pudessem não ser correspondidos, para agora ter de aprender tanta coisa. Já fazia imenso tempo desde o último relacionamento de Draco. _Relacionamento?_ O pensamento de que "aquilo" que ele e Ginny tinham era algo oficial deu-lhe vontade de rir. O que era "aquilo", afinal? Eles eram namorados? _Bom, se ela diz que sim, quem sou eu para contestar_, pensou com um sorriso.

- Por que te estás a rir?

- Hun?

- Estavas a sorrir. Em que estavas a pensar? – perguntou Ginny curiosa.

- Em nada – respondeu curto. Não queria conversar sobre "aquilo" com ela.

- Oh, não sejas idiota! Diz lá, em que estavas a pensar? – Logo o seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso malicioso. – Era em mim? Estavas a pensar em mim?

Draco viu-se entre a espada e a parede. E agora o que dizia? Realmente, ele era patético. Porque não a mandava ir ver se estava a chover como fazia a todas as outras? Ah, pois, Ginny não era como as outras.

- Isto de me preocupar com o que os outros dizem é uma merda! – acabou por explodir.

Ginny riu. Draco olhou-a como se fosse maluca. Ginny riu ainda mais. Draco fez cara feia.

- Posso saber o que tem tanta piada?

A ruiva esperou que o ataque de riso passasse para beijá-lo. Um beijo simples e carinhoso. Draco não percebeu, mas quem disse que ele precisava de perceber? Aproveitou o beijo enquanto durou.

Ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, Ginny sussurrou:

- Ainda tens muito para aprender. – E, em seguida, voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez, com mais intensidade.

Draco não gostou da situação. Pela primeira vez, era a ruiva que estava confiante enquanto ele dava lugar ao garoto perdido e inseguro. Perguntou-se se seria mesmo uma boa ideia envolver-se tanto, perguntou-se se não era melhor virar as costas a este sentimento que só parecia aumentar ainda mais e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, perguntou-se o que deveria fazer.

A resposta para a sua pergunta veio mais rápida do que ele esperava. Assim que sentiu os dedos delicados de Ginny passarem levemente pelas suas costas, Draco soube que o que deveria fazer era aproveitar.

* * *

- Portanto já sabes o que tens de fazer. Eu vou tentar pedir os papéis ao Ron sem dar nas vistas para tu dares uma olhada; é melhor veres com os teus próprios olhos. Se bem que não vai ser fácil, ele tem andado um tanto desconfiado ultimamente. 

- Quem?

- O Ron. Quem havia de ser? – Hermione bufou. – Danna, tu ouviste alguma coisa do que te disse?

- Claro – respondeu. – Sou uma Auror, Hermione, e das boas. Lá por não estar a olhar para ti, não quer dizer que não esteja a ouvir.

Tinha sido assim nos últimos dias. Danna nunca foi propriamente de acatar ordens sem questionar, mas algo se passava com ela. Parecia que não se cansava de ser ríspida com a sua chefe.

- O que se passa? – perguntou com uma calma que não aparentava.

- Nada.

- Danna, eu ainda sou tua chefe. O que se passa? Responde-me, é uma ordem.

A loira deu um sorrisinho.

- _Chefe_. Porque és minha chefe, Hermione?

- Não é óbvio? Porque fui eu que te contratei.

- Não acho que vá dar resultado – comentou Danna.

- Quantas vezes já tivemos esta conversa? Tu não tens de achar nada, fazes o que eu te mando e acabou.

- Mas eu não me sinto bem em fazer isto.

- Não te sentes bem? Nem com o que eu te pago? O que diria o teu irmão?

Por momentos, o silêncio reinou a sala. Hermione já estava pronta para recomeçar a falar de como iria convencer Ron a entregar-lhe os papéis que continha as pistas para o novo esconderijo de alguns Comensais, quando a voz de Danna se fez ouvir.

- Não menciones o meu irmão novamente, Granger. Garanto-te que te vais arrepender.

Perigosa. Gélida. Assustadora.

Era assim a voz de Danna sempre que o nome do irmão era mencionado.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao olhar dentro daqueles olhos escuros. A loira aproximou-se. Um caminhar confiante que fazia jus ao seu passado de Comensal.

- Eu sou uma Auror formada. Tu não passas de uma amadora que nem o curso terminou. – O desprezo na sua voz assustou Hermione que recuou um passo. – Tu só foste encarregada de ajudar neste caso porque o teu amigo Harry Potter derrotou Lord Voldemort, aparentemente, com a tua ajuda e a de Ronald Weasely. Senão, vocês seriam ridicularizados se ousassem sugerir que poderiam ajudar. O teu plano não vai resultar.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

Danna não respondeu prontamente. Dirigiu-se à porta e com um último olhar de desprezo dirigido à sua chefe:

- Se tu me contratas-te e és a minha chefe, então eu demito-me. – E sem mais espera abriu a porta e saiu por ela.

Hermione ainda ficou um tempo parada à espera que ela voltasse e pedisse desculpa; que dissesse que não queria ter dito nada daquilo; que lhe implorasse para voltar a trabalhar para ela, pois precisava do dinheiro. Mas isso não aconteceu. Então a mente da morena apercebeu-se de uma coisa.

Que estava sozinha.

Não tinha como poder levar o seu plano a cabo sozinha. Jamais conseguiria viver esta vida dupla por muito mais tempo. Jamais conseguiria perseguir os Comensais ao lado de Harry e Ron e Draco Malfoy ao mesmo tempo.

- Antes só que mal acompanhada – murmurou com humor negro.

Mas sabia que não era verdade. Agora tinha a certeza, o seu plano não iria resultar. Não trabalhando sozinha. Precisava de alguém que vigiasse todos os passos de Malfoy. Precisava de um cúmplice. Precisava de alguém que substituísse Danna.

Sentou-se na poltrona e suspirou.

Quando foi que se meteu nesta trapalhada? Ah sim, quando Voldemort foi derrotado e a morena soube que Malfoy ainda continuava vivo. Foi quando soube que tinha de encontrá-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez. Ainda não sabia muito bem como o ia castigar, mas seria algo lento… dolorosamente lento. Iria obrigá-lo a pedir perdão e humilhar-se tanto quanto ela se sentiu humilhada por ele.

Hermione nunca iria esquecer a dor que ele lhe causou. Jamais. Ainda via as marcas no seu corpo. Invisíveis para os outros, mas dolorosamente visíveis para si. Lembrava-se de cada segundo que sentiu como se algo dentro de si estivesse sendo destruído. E foi. A sua dignidade fora completamente despedaçada. Nunca mais foi a mesma. Os seus amigos notaram uma diferença, mas compreenderam. Hermione fora submetida a algo terrível e também eles queria encontrar o culpado e castigá-lo, mas com a queda do Senhor das Trevas e todo o caos que se seguiu, o resto foi esquecido.

Mas não por Hermione. Oh não, isso ela nunca iria esquecer. Não queria esquecer. Queria se lembrar para quando estivesse frente a frente com Draco Malfoy, não houvesse tempo para vacilar. Não haveria hesitação. Iria fazê-lo sofrer cem vezes mais do que ela sofreu, iria fazê-lo desejar nunca ter nascido. Com ou sem companhia, mas iria fazê-lo.

Um barulho sobressaltou Hermione. Algo fora quebrado. Seria Danna? Teria ela voltado? Ou seria um Comensal?

Com a varinha a postos, Hermione dirigiu-se ao local de onde tinha vindo o barulho – a cozinha - pronta para azarar o Comensal sem piedade, se esse fosse o caso. Porém, quando entrou, não viu o que esperava ver. Era um Comensal, pelas suas vestes negras, Hermione podia ter a certeza disso. Mas ele não parecia querer atacá-la. Antes pelo contrario. Parecia bastante confortável sentado numa cadeira com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse esperando por ela.

- O que queres? – perguntou, corajosamente, com a varinha apontada para o Comensal.

- Quero que baixes a tua varinha e te sentes aqui comigo.

- E porque haveria eu de ter algo para conversar com um Comensal?

- Talvez porque ambos queremos a mesma coisa.

Hermione não fez menção de ceder.

- Sou uma Auror…

- Eu sei – retorquiu o Comensal com um sorriso calmo.

- Entraste na casa de uma Auror. Que azar o teu.

- Não me parece que seja azar, Granger. A mim parece-me que tive sorte em entrar na casa da Auror _certa_.

Cautelosamente, Hermione baixou a sua varinha, mas procurou manter-se em alerta.

- Isso. Agora já estamos em sintonia.

- Quem és tu? O que queres de mim?

O Comensal indicou a cadeira a sua frente convidando Hermione a se sentar. Como se aquela fosse a sua casa e Hermione apenas uma visita.

- Ouvi dizer que andas à procura de Draco Malfoy.

Aquela simples fala provocou o efeito desejado. O rosto de Hermione, antes preenchido com determinação e desconfiança, iluminou-se pela surpresa. O Comensal sorriu. As suas defesas estavam mais baixas.

- Tens a certeza de que não te queres sentar? Estas cadeias são bem confortáveis.

A morena sentou-se num movimento quase inconsciente.

- Continua – disse simplesmente.

- Tu queres encontrar Draco Malfoy. – Ela assentiu. – Acontece que eu também quero encontrar Draco Malfoy. E sei onde ele está.

- E para que queres a minha ajuda? – perguntou céptica. Se ele sabia onde ele estava porque não ia atrás dele? Porquê vir pedir ajuda a ela correndo o risco de ir parar a _Azkaban_?

- Porque duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma – retorquiu maldoso.

Ele estava a liderar. Hermione sabia disso. Sabia também que jamais deveria confiar num Comensal da Morte. Eles eram traiçoeiros, cruéis e sem escrúpulos. Nunca se preocuparam com ninguém além de eles mesmos. Sempre que faziam algo era com uma segunda intenção.

Mas, por vezes, a vingança fala mais alto que a razão. Mesmo para Hermione Granger.

* * *

- Mas não faz sentido! Porque haveria Carter de passear pelas ruas de Londres? 

- E eu é que sei? Não sou nenhum Comensal!

Ron suspirou cansado. Não importava quantas vezes tentasse convencê-lo do contrário, o amigo era bem teimoso.

Estavam no gabinete do trio, no Ministério. Já que os três iam ajudar no caso, foi-lhes oferecido um gabinete para organizrem o seu trabalho.

- Harry, tens a certeza que o viste? – perguntou numa voz mais calma. – Olha, eu sei como te sentes. Curso de Auror, ajudar o Ministério na captura dos Comensais… Trabalhamos 24 horas por dia. E é cansativo, passamos o tempo todo a falar sobre Comensais que eles tornam-se mais presentes que…

- Eu sei o que vi – interrompeu Harry. – E digo-te que era o Cárter! Porque não acreditas em mim?

- Porque não é normal um Comensal andar pelas ruas de Londres como se estivesse a apreciar um bonito e tranquilo passeio!

Harry estava a começar a perder a paciência.

- Ele não estava a apreciar um bonito e tranquilo passeio, ele estava à procura de vítimas, RON!

- Ah foi? Ele disse-te isso? Ou tu deduziste pelo seu andar?

- Deixa-te de merdas, sabes perfeitamente…

- Importam-se de parar de discutir? Os vossos gritos ouvem-se lá fora. – Hermione tinha acabado de entrar no gabinete.

- Hermione! Nós temos de discutir! – protestou Harry. – O Cárter é…

- Um idiota – completou. – Não podemos perder tempo com Comensais como ele.

- Ah é? E o que pretendes fazer entretanto? – desafiou o ruivo.

- Perseguir Comensais que valham a pena.

- Como quem, por exemplo?

Hermione deu o seu melhor sorriso triunfante.

- Draco Malfoy.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar preocupado. Ambos sabiam o que Draco Malfoy representava para Hermione. Para a amiga, ele não era apenas um Comensal, era _o_ Comensal. Aquele que a havia destruído. Pensavam que nunca o conseguiriam encontrar, pois ele era muito astuto e quase não se ouvia falar dele.

A morena pegou num pedaço de papel e mostrou-o. Harry arrancou-lho da mão e viu que nele estava escrito uma morada. Mas não na letra pequenina e meticulosa da morena.

- Onde arranjaste isto? – perguntou, mas Hermione já estava de saída.

- Isso interessa? – disse simplesmente.

* * *

Algo estava errado, Draco sentia isso. Olhou em volta mais uma vez e mais uma vez não viu nada de estranho. Nada atrás dos arbustos ou vultos a passar entre as árvores da floresta. Estava tudo calmo. 

Estava tudo normal.

Não, não estava. Tantos anos de Comensal haviam despertado os sentidos de Draco Malfoy, melhorando-os. Visão, audição, olfacto, tacto, gosto.

Intuição. Era a sua intuição que lhe dizia para ter cuidado enquanto atravessava a floresta com Ginny.

A ruiva sentiu Draco parar de repente.

- O que se passa?

O loiro silenciou-a levando o dedo indicador aos lábios. Ginny não percebeu o que se estava a passar, mas mesmo assim obedeceu. Draco fez sinal para que continuassem a andar. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, Ginny arriscou perguntar num sussurro:

- O que foi?

- Estamos a ser seguidos – respondeu sem nem olhar para ela.

- Seguidos? Por quem? – Ginny fez menção de olhar para trás, mas Draco impediu-a.

- Continua a andar. Vamos fingir que não notámos nada.

- Poderá ser um Comensal?

- Não sei… Mas quem quer que seja, cometeu um grande erro ao pensar que podia enganar um Malfoy. – Sem aviso, Ginny sentiu-se sendo empurrada por Draco para trás de uma árvore, caindo no chão. Quando se levantou (ainda escondida atrás da árvore – qualquer que fosse o plano do loiro, ela não ia se intrometer), Draco já estava de varinha em punho.

- Quem está aí? – ouviu-o perguntar. Ninguém respondeu.

Ginny estremeceu; não de medo, de frio. Estava a começar a anoitecer e o vento começava a instalar-se. Molly e Arthur Weasley iriam ficar preocupados se a filha não voltasse para casa antes de anoitecer. Ginny bufou. Não se sentia preparada para inventar mais desculpas.

Algo captou a atenção de Draco. Um barulho. Ginny espreitou pela árvore e viu um homem com as mesmas vestes negras que Draco sair de trás de uma árvore – um Comensal da Morte.

- Malfoy – disse o estranho. – Devo admitir que foi bastante arrogante da minha parte pensar que te podia enganar.

- Finalmente algo em que posso concordar contigo, Grant. O que queres?

Grant ignorou a pergunta de Draco e olhou em volta.

- Onde está a ruivinha?

- Não é da tua conta.

Ginny estremeceu, mas desta vez o frio não teve nada a ver com isso. Ginny nunca tinha visto Draco em acção. Sabia que ele era um Comensal e o que isso implicava, no entanto, ouvir aquelas palavras saírem num tom tão frio, tão desumano, afectou a pequena Weasley.

Grant deu um suspiro falso.

- Sabes, Malfoy, quando te pedi para te juntares a mim e tu recusaste, eu não fiquei muito contente. Afinal, eu venho todo _humilde_ e _gentil pedir-te_ para te juntares ao meu bando e tu recusas? Grande erro.

- É suposto ficar assustado? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Bem, não vou negar que passei muito tempo a pensar em como haveria de te convencer do contrário, mas falhei. Afinal de contas, quem sou eu para ousar pensar que consigo persuadir Draco Malfoy?

- Queres chegar algum lado com essa merda que estás para aí a dizer ou estás só a entreter-me?

Grant sorriu.

- Não, meu caro Malfoy, não estou só a entreter-te. Importaste de baixar a varinha? É que não me sinto muito confortável…

- Que pena. Acontece que não me apeteceu baixá-la.

- Muito bem. É justo. Eu raptei a tua namorada, tu odeias-me. Eu compreendo.

Draco sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Como ousava ele mencionar tal acontecimento?

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Então fora ele que a raptara… Mas porquê? Ela nunca lhe havia feito nada! Os Comensais não precisavam de motivos para capturar muggles e bruxos, mas mantê-los vivos por tanto tempo como fizeram com a ruiva? Ginny havia pensado que era para atrair Harry… Então o que tinha tudo isto a ver com Draco?

Grant continuava o seu discurso, sem se mostrar intimidado pelo loiro à sua frente que não teria qualquer problema em acabar com a sua vida.

- Eu percebi que jamais conseguiria fazer com que te juntasses a mim. Acontece que eu não gosto de saber que existe alguém mais poderoso que eu, sabes…

- Se estás a tentar dizer que capturaste a Ginny para me atrair, eu já percebi. Podes parar com os floreados.

- Ainda bem. Poupas-me imenso trabalho, _Draco_.

Ginny não gostou do tom venenoso usado por Grant e, por escassos segundos, pensou em sair do seu esconderijo, mas logo esqueceu a ideia. Não iria poder ajudar em nada; provavelmente, só iria atrapalhar Draco ainda mais. Além dos mais, ele consegui defender-se muito bem sozinho.

- Diz-me o que queres, Grant, ou eu não hesitarei em usar a minha varinha.

- Está bem, está bem. Eu não vou perder tempo. Tenho-te exactamente onde quero, Malfoy.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada sem humor.

- E pensas derrotar-me?

- Sim.

- Tu e mais quem? – zombou, referindo-se ao facto de Grant estar completamente sozinho.

- Mais eu – um voz feminina foi ouvida.

O loiro foi apanhado de surpresa. Esta ele não esperava.

Grant sorriu ao ver o olhar de espanto de Draco.

- Que foi, _Malfoy_, não estás contente por me ver? Está na altura de falar sobre certos assuntos inacabados entre nós, não achas?

Ginny sentiu que todo o mundo girava à sua volta. Estariam os seus olhos a pregar-lhe partidas ou era mesmo Hermione que estava ao lado do Comensal Grant? E como assim "assuntos inacabados"?

* * *

**N/A**: Aqui está o nono capítulo da fic. Espero que todos tenham gostado e, mais uma vez (como não poderia deixar de ser xD), peço imensa desculpa ter demorado tanto. Acho que nunca tinha levado tento tempo para postar um capítulo! Sorry… Aqui estão os agradecimentos especiais: 

_**miaka**_ – será que Draco abusou mesmo de Hermione? Algo ele fez para ela o odiar tanto… vamos ver no próximo capítulo. Obrigado pela review!xD

_**Ly W. **_– hahaha realmente, o barman deve ter sido psicólogo numa outra vida xD. A Hermione não anda a aprontar coisa boa não… Do lado do Grant? Vamos ver no que isto vai dar… Ainda bem que estás a gostar!

_**Fini Felton **_– Agora estive de férias, mas com um bloqueio tão grande que só deu mesmo para postar agora… xD Obrigado pelo comentário!

_**Amanda **_- Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Eu achei que não daria para pôr tudo o que eu tinha planeado num só capítulo, por isso tive de escrever mais. Mas o próximo vai ser o último – desta vez tenho a certeza xD. Fico contente que gostes dos trechos, eu ADORO música e gosto sempre de pôr um trecho que esteja identificado com o capítulo. Obrigada pela review e espero que continues a acompanhar xD.

_**Lauh'Malfoy**_ – Fico contente que gostes da fic! É a minha estreia em DG e estava com um pouco de receio… E desculpa a demora, mas não deu mais cedo… A Hermione nesta fic é uma peste! Não te preocupes, vai ter o que merece, saberás no próximo capítulo. Eu vou ler a tua fic… espera uma review minha xD hehe.

Bem, pessoal, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último! Desta vez, é mesmo o último!xD Vou tentar postar o mais cedo possível. Obrigada por lerem.

Beijos,

Sweet Lie.


	10. O Mundo Dá Voltas

**Capítulo X**

**O Mundo Dá Voltas**

* * *

_I'm sorry_

_It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I through it all away_

_To the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me_

_(Best Of Me, Sum 41)_

* * *

- O que estás a fazer aqui? 

- Ora, _Draquito_ – começou Hermione enquanto se aproximava do loiro com os lábios torcidos num sorriso venenoso – pensei que ficasses contente por me ver.

- Pensei que tivesse ficado esclarecido que não queria olhar mais para a tua cara!

- Jura? Olha que não fiquei com essa impressão. – Os olhos da morena, antes fixados em Draco, captaram um borrão vermelho atrás de um arbusto. Nem foi preciso perguntar, reconheceria aquela cor em qualquer lugar. - Estou a ver que ainda não te livraste dela – disse, sem o menor remorso.

- Como podes falar assim da Ginny? Pensei que fossem amigas – disse Draco. Apesar da odiar a Granger com todas as suas forças, era óbvio que as duas eram muito amigas.

Mas Hermione não pareceu perturbada com a sua acusação. Os seus sensores de Comensal disseram-lhe que algo não estava certo. Sempre percebeu que a morena não gostava muito dele, sempre a _auror_ mais empenhada em capturá-lo – isso não lhe passou despercebido. Mas porquê? Porquê aquele estranho brilho estava sempre nos olhos castanhos dela quando eles estavam fixos sem si?

Tudo bem, Draco não era a pessoa mais bondosa do mundo, mas nunca lhe fizera nada. Pelos menos não directamente, sempre desprezara os sangues de lama.

De repente, sentiu o arbusto atrás de si mexer e lembrou-se que Ginny ainda estava lá. Tinha de a tirar dali. Não poderia lutar se estivesse constantemente preocupado com a segurança da ruiva.

- O que querem? – perguntou tentando fazer tempo enquanto pensava num plano.

- Acabar algo que começaste há muito tempo atrás – respondeu a morena, misteriosamente.

Draco perdeu a paciência.

- Mas afinal qual é o teu problema, sangue de lama? Andas com essa conversa há meses e nunca desenvolves! Posso saber o que te fiz?

- O que me fizeste? Não vale a pena fingires que não te lembras! Ou se calhar não te lembras mesmo… Deves tê-lo feito a tantas pessoas!

Ginny não aguentou mais. Estava farta de estar ali escondida como uma fraca. Podia não saber lutar, mas tinha coragem e tinha o directo de saber o que se estava a passar.

Saiu detrás do arbusto e juntou-se ao trio com um ar determinado. Ignorou a cara de zangado de Draco e falou directamente para Hermione, sua _melhor_ _amiga_.

- O que se passa aqui?

Grant sorriu, mas não disse nada. Ainda não era a altura. Por enquanto iria apenas observar.

Hermione ficou surpreendida por Ginny se expor assim. Será que não sabia que era perigoso? Estava um Comensal da Morte mesmo ao seu lado que não hesitaria em matá-la apenas pelo prazer de o fazer, já para não falar de Draco Malfoy, no qual não acreditava bem um pouco. Todo este envolvimento com a ruiva era uma farsa. Ele apenas queria roubar a dignidade dela tal como fizera com a morena.

Ginny estava agora terrivelmente confusa. Primeiro Hermione chega juntamente com um Comensal como se fossem velhos amigos e começa a discutir com Draco com um veneno que a pequena Weasley nunca pensara ouvir vindo da boca da amiga, e agora estava petrificada, num silêncio que estava a deixar Ginny louca. Porquê todos os segredos? Porque ela sempre era a última a saber de tudo?

- Já chega! Ou vocês começam a falar ou eu…

- Tu o quê? Puxas-nos os cabelos?

Ginny pensou que as palavras tinham vindo da boca de Grant mas este permanecia com um sorriso no rosto como se soubesse mais do que ela. Então olhou para Hermione, mas esta não abrira a boca. Olhou para trás e deu de caras com Draco e com um ar irritado.

Magoara. Aquilo magoara. Mas não o deixou transparecer.

Hermione pareceu despertar do seu estupor. Ergueu a sua varinha para Draco e disse:

- _Rectusempra_!

Draco, que estivera ocupado em encarar Ginny com todo o seu aborrecimento, fora apanhado desprevenido. Ainda tentou se defender, mas não foi a tempo. O seu corpo foi atirado e caiu com violência no chão a uns metros de distância.

Sentiu toda a raiva vir ao de cima. Tudo o que tentara esconder. Tudo o que tentara enterrar. Tudo o que tentara aceitar. Estava tudo a corroê-lo por dentro.

A sua vida estava óptima. Brilhante. Fenomenal. Tinha tudo o que queria. Era um Comensal respeitado por todos. Tinha comida na mesa, sítio para dormir, muggles para torturar e um plano em mente para derrotar Harry Potter. Mas ela teve de aparecer. Ginny. Teve de parecer e estragar tudo. Quando a conheceu, naquela noite, foi aí que tudo se desmoronou. Foram meses até conseguir aceitar os seus sentimentos. Todas as batalhas interiores, todas as razões pelas quais eles não deviam ficar juntos, tudo o torturou durante meses. Depois, Grant não parava de o chatear para se juntar ao seu bando. Ginny é raptada. Hermione aparece com aquele olhar e jura vingança por algo que Draco nem sabe o que é. _Esperem lá, Grant pediu-me para me juntar a ele e quando eu recusei, Ginny foi raptada…_

Sentiu uma onda de ódio invadir todo o seu corpo.

Era verdade, a sua vida estava óptima. Antes de se apaixonar.

O ódio era tão grande que todo o seu corpo tremeu.

Porque isto tinha de acontecer? Porque a sua vida tinha de ficar tão complicada? Porquê?

Não sabia. Não tinha resposta. Se Draco não tivesse entrado por aquela janela… nunca teria visto Ginny, nunca teria sentido necessidade de beijá-la. Mas ele podia ter parado. Quando quisesse. Poderia ter deixado de aparecer. Mas não o fez. Deixou-se levar pela tentação e agora todas as emoções reprimidas dentro de si estavam a deixá-lo louco.

Olhou para Grant. Aquele cretino com aquilo sorriso colado no rosto como se estivesse a apreciar um bom _show_, como se tudo aquilo fosse entretenimento para ele. Ele raptara-a. Usara-a como isco. O loiro recusara-se a juntar a ele, por isso Grant vingou-se e apoderou-se de Ginny… Podia ser apenas uma coincidência. Draco não tinha provas de que havia sido Grant o culpado do rapto de Ginny. Pena que Draco não acreditasse em coincidências.

Desviou o seu olhar para a Granger. Ela representava tudo o ele que odiava. Uma rapariga filha de pais muggles que fora a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Como se o estudo fosse compensar toda merda que havia dentro dela. Melhor amiga de Harry Potter, seu grande inimigo. Auror. E ainda tinha uma língua afiada. Como se atrevia ela a acusá-lo de algo que não havia feito?

Já podia sentir o gosto do ódio na sua boca…

Por fim, o seu olhar caiu em Ginny. Ela olhava-o com uma expressão confusa, determinada e assustada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Aqueles olhos.

Odiava a forma como se perdia neles.

Aquela boca.

Odiava a forma como o efeito que os seus beijos tinham nele.

Odiava o facto dela ser a sua prioridade na vida.

Odiava a forma como se entregara a ela como se estarem juntos fosse algo certo, normal.

Mas não o era. Era errado. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes.

Amava-a. E odiava-se por isso. Amava-a tanto que chegava a odiá-la.

Os seus olhos escureceram. Estavam tão escuros como o seu coração, como a sua alma.

Ele estava farto. Iria mostrar àqueles três a razão de o considerarem o melhor Comensal de todos os tempos.

Sacou da sua varinha e, num movimento rápido e ágil, apontou para Hermione e murmurou:

- _Rictusempra_.

O feitiço atingiu Hermione no peito.

Ginny gritou. Draco ignorou.

Aproximou-se da morena caída no chão.

- Não sei o que pensas que te fiz no passado, mas também não me interessa. _Crucio_.

Observou com uma expressão impassível o corpo da morena contorcer-se e ouviu os seus gritos de dor invadir o silêncio da floresta. Não tinha qualquer prazer no sofrimento que estava a causar. Também não se sentia mal. Era algo que já tinha feito tantas vezes que o movimento chegava a ser mecânico. Porém, com os problemas de Ginny, já há um tempo que não participava numa boa luta. Sentiu outra coisa invadir todo o seu ser para além do ódio – adrenalina.

Ginny.

O ódio intensificou-se. Tudo isto era culpa dela. Se não a tivesse conhecido… Se não a tivesse beijado…

Assim que os gritos de Hemrione cessaram, Draco virou-se para Ginny.

- Draco – disse ela, sentindo a voz falhar. – O que estás a fazer?

- Algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Então, de repente, aponta a varinha para Grant e acerta-lhe com um feitiço atordoador.

Começa uma troca de feitiços entre os dois. Atiravam feitiços um ao outro como loucos. Entretanto, Hermione recupera-se da maldição e entra na luta. E o caos começa. A morena conseguiu acertar Draco, mas este vingou-se de seguida acertando-lhe com outro _Cruciatus_.

- Parem com isso! – gritou Ginny. - O que estão a fazer?

Aproximou-se do trio que lutava entre si sem parar. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa que os fizesse parar.

Foi então que um feitiço acertou Ginny. Acertou-lhe em cheio e ela nem teve tempo para processar os acontecimentos. Uma dor aguda percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a cair no chão gritando de dor.

Todos pararam a luta subitamente. Hermione olhava horrorizada para a ruiva que jazia no chão, tentando recuperar a respiração. Grant formulou a pergunta que se havia formado na mente da morena.

- Quem lançou o feitiço?

Silêncio. E então…

- Eu…

Todos olharam espantados para Draco.

_Mas eu não queria acertar-lhe, estava a fazer pontaria para Garnt_, ele queria dizer. Mas as palavras não saíam.

A imagem de Ginny contorcendo-se no chão repetia-se vezes sem conta na sua mente; os gritos de dor ecoavam vezes sem conta nos seus ouvidos.

- Ginny…

A muito custo, a ruiva levantou-se e olhou para Draco com os olhos marejados. _Porque isto está a acontecer?_, pensou. _O que está a acontecer contigo, Draco? _

- Eu sabia – disse Hermione ainda ligeiramente abalada por ter visto a sua amiga ser torturada por Malfoy. – Eu sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo isto ia acontecer. Tal como fizeste comigo, eu sabia que o ias fazer a ela também.

- CALA-TE! – explodiu Draco. – Já não te posso ouvir com essa história! Quantas vezes eu preciso de dizer que NÃO TE FIZ NADA! Eu nem queria acertar na Ginny, foi um acidente…

- Tal como foi um acidente comigo? Devo dizer, Mslfoy, que ocorreram bastantes acidentes quando tu e eu estávamos na mesma sala.

- O que…

- TU MATASTE-ME! EU ESTOU MORTA POR TUA CAUSA!

- O que estás para aí a falar? Como podes estar morta se eu estou a falar contigo?

- Quando fui raptada por Comensais, eu tinha 16 anos. ERA APENAS UMA CRIANÇA! Mas tu não querias saber disso, pois não? Que te importava a ti que eu fosse tão nova, Malfoy? Diz-me! Que te importava a ti que fosse tão pura como a água? DIZ-ME, QUE TE IMPORTAVA A TI?

Hermione sentiu que iria explodir. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Sentiu toda a dor voltar. Toda a dor que havia tentado superar estava de volta.

- Foi duro, no início. Quando os teus amigos me torturavam. Chegava a não poder levantar-me durante dias. Eu implorava para que parassem. Eu faria qualquer coisa. Só não queria mais dor. Mas se eu soubesse… se eu soubesse o preço que teria de pagar para que eles parassem de me torturar… se eu soubesse teria ficado calada. Quando dei por mim, tu entraste e foi então que comecei a gritar para que me batessem novamente. Queria as maldições, queria morrer, queria tudo menos aquilo.

Ginny não acreditava no que estava a ouvir. Estaria Hermione a falar sobre aquele dia que fora raptada por Comensais em Hogwarts? Porquê agora? E o que Draco tinha a ver com aquilo?

- Tu aproveitaste-te de mim e eu era só uma criança - continuou a morena. - Mas mesmo assim, tu não quiseste saber e abusaste de mim. TU ABUSASTE DE MIM! Por isso perdoa-me, Draco, se não és a minha pessoas favorita de momento!

Tudo parou. Até o vento, como se soubesse o peso que esta revelação ia causar nas pessoas presentes, parou de soprar.

Hermione agora chorava livremente. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e Ginny sentiu as suas próprias começarem a cair.

Nunca se tinha sentido tão egoísta na sua vida. Não por chorar, mas por não chorar por Hemione. A sua amiga havia sido abusada. Falara abertamente do que se passara quando fora raptada, coisa que nunca fizera.

Foi doloroso e demorou muito tempo, mas ela havia superado. Pelo menos, era o que a ruiva pensava.

Ginny nunca se tinha sentido tão egoísta. Hermione finalmente revelara que havia sido violentada e abusada há seis anos atrás e tudo o que o Ginny pensava era: _Porquê, Draco? Porquê?_

Foi então que ela percebeu algo. Algo que já devia ter percebido há muito tempo. Deixou-se levar pela cegueira e ignorou a única verdade que tinha originado todo aquele desastre.

Por mais que quisesse, por mais que desejasse, por mais que tentasse, nunca, mas mesmo **nunca**, iria conseguir mudar Draco Malfoy.

- Então é por isso que sempre tinhas de ser tu a apanhar-me.

Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa a sair da boca de Draco. Na sua inocência, Ginny ainda pensou em ouvir o loiro negar, mas isso não aconteceu.

O seu olhar encontrou o dele.

- Porquê? – ouviu-se dizer, numa voz que não parecia a dela.

- Ginny… - começou numa súplica. Poderia ter dito o que estava a pensar, mas depois aquela voz voltou a encher a sua cabeça: era tudo culpa dela. E ele calou-se. Calou-se porque não conseguia encontrar as palavras para dizer o que queria; calou-se porque queria odiá-la e calou-se porque a expressão de desilusão no rosto de Ginny era tão grande que ele sentiu-se imobilizado.

- Porque ele é um Comensal e sempre será – Hermione respondeu à pergunta de Ginny que havia esquecido que a tinha proferido. – É quem ele é.

- _Expeliarmus_! – uma voz atrás de Draco ecoou e a varinha de Draco voou para as mãos de Grant.

- Eu adoraria ficar aqui e consolar-te, Hermione – disse, sarcástico - mas iria soar um pouco falso, visto que estou-me pouco importando para o que este idiota te fez. – Apontou a varinha para Draco que ainda estava num estado de incredulidade – Devias ter aceitado, Malfoy.

- Eu sabia, foste tu, meu filho da… - começou Draco, mas foi interrompido pelo grito estridente de Hermione.

- GRANT, NÃO! Não o faças! Sou eu quem o tem de matar!

- Acho que não, _querida_.

- Mas… tu prometeste… TU PROMETESTE!

- Não deverias acreditar em tudo o que te dizem, Granger. As promessas são feitas para serem quebradas. _Avada Kedrava_!

Ginny gritou. Aquilo não poderia estar a acontecer. Era tudo um pesadelo, um pesadelo do qual ela iria acordar em breve. Tinha de ser um pesadelo!

A famosa luz verde saiu da varinha na mão de Grant.

Hermione correu, desesperada, para Grant. Não podia deixar que aquele Comensal arruinasse todo o seu plano de vingança.

Infelizmente, não foi rápida o suficiente ou lenta o suficiente. Nem teve tempo de gritar, chorar, desesperar. Quando a maldição lhe acertou, Hermione Granger deixou o mundo dos vivos com uma expressão de tristeza nos rosto.

- NÃO! HERMIONE! – uma voz desesperada ecoou no ar.

Ginny olhava o corpo de Hermione, enquanto esperava. Esperava por um sinal de que tudo não houvesse passado de um equívoco, de que o feitiço não lhe tivesse acertado e de que ela estivesse viva. Mas o sinal não veio.

Tudo pareceu passar em câmara lenta.

Ron ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou Hermione nos braços enquanto chorava. Esperam lá… o que estava Ron ali a fazer?

Ginny não sabia. A sua mente parecia estar em delírio. Estava acordada, mas não conseguia registar o que se passava à sua volta. Viu o rosto de Ron e sua raiva. Provavelmente, estava angustiado, triste, desesperado.

Hermione estava morta. Morrera à sua frente.

Ron dizia coisas como "não pode ser", "chegamos tarde demais" e "porque não nos contaste?". E Ginny? Ginny olhava a cena, sem olhar. A sua mente estava a milhas de distância. Queria chorar, gritar, desesperar como o seu irmão, mas não conseguia. Havia esquecido como se chorava.

Havia um grande vazio na sua alma. Ela não sentia nada.

Sentiu alguém puxá-la, sentiu sendo-se arrastada. A imagem de Ron com Hermione nos braços cada vez mais distante. Era uma pessoa que a levava para longe. A pessoa chamava o seu nome. A voz parecia-lhe familiar, mas Ginny não tinha a força para raciocinar.

Ainda queria chorar.

Ainda queria gritar.

E ainda não sentia nada.

Ginny Weasley estava num mundo à parte.

Se a ruiva não estivesse tão envolvida no choque, se tivesse prestado atenção, veria Ron chegar e ver Hemrione ser morte por Grant. Veria Grant morrer nas mãos de um _auror_ que, juntamente com outros, havia chegado e tentava controlar a situação. Se tivesse prestado atenção, veria Harry arrastá-la dali para fora.

Se Ginny Weasley tivesse prestado atenção, iria reparar que Draco Malfoy havia desaparecido.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

- Fizeste tudo o que podias, Ron. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

- Ela também era tua amiga.

Ron levantou o rosto e, com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas, falou para Harry. Mas cada palavra que prenunciava, cada sílaba, era como se o matasse por dentro, como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar.

- Eu sei.

Harry também chorava. Mas Ron estava, de longe, em pior estado.

- Conhecia-la desde os 11 anos. – A voz do ruivo era calma, demasiado calma. Uma calma controlada que ameaçava explodir.

- Eu sei.

- Então porque não estás como eu estou? Porque não sentes que todo o teu mundo acabou?

- Ron…

- Ela mentiu-nos. Durante todo este tempo, levava uma vida dupla. Mentiu-nos. Porque é que achou que precisava de nos mentir? Terá sido culpa nossa? Ou minha? – Harry entou interromper, mas o ruivo não deixou. - Chegou a contratar aquela tal Danna. Tu ouviste o que os outros _aurores_ disseram. Ela queria matar o Malfoy. Se ela nos tivesse contado, partilhado connosco, tudo poderia ter sido evitado.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer. Queria poder confortar o amigo, mas ele próprio também se sentia perdido.

- Mas ela não o fez – continuou o ruivo. - E agora está morta. Tudo por causa de um mal entendido. – Então as suas feições ficaram mais sérias e os olhos brilhavam de raiva. – Eu juro, Harry, que se Lucius Malfoy não estivesse já morto, eu próprio o mataria!

- E eu também. O que ele fez à Hermione foi imperdoável…

- Nunca odiei tanto aquele Comensal cobarde. Aquele filho da puta! Como se atreveu a tocar na Hermione!

- É compreensível que ela os tivesse confundido. Devia estar assustadíssima, o seu estado psicológico…

- Poupa-me, Harry! A Hermione morreu! A nossa Hermione está morta e tu estás para aí a falar no estado psicológico dela? Sabes que mais, Harry? Vai-te foder!

E, com isto, deixou um Harry para trás.

_Merda_, pensou o moreno. _Sou mesmo idiota_.

Olhou para Ginny. Ela estava sendo examinada por um dos curandeiros do St. Mungus. Ela parecia bem, mas só fisicamente. Ao olhar para o seu olhar distante, Harry percebeu, naquele momento, que ela estava longe de estar bem.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

**Um ano mais tarde**

Ginny Weasley estava no seu quarto. Ela lia. O quê? Nem ela própria sabia. Apenas lia; era algo que fazia para se manter ocupada. Ajudava a afastar pensamentos perigosos.

O relógio marcava meia-noite. Suspirou inconscientemente.

Noite. Sozinha no quarto. O cenário trazia-lhe tantas recordações. Tantas memórias que ela tentava esquecer, bloquear.

Ainda se lembrava da ânsia. Da espera. E dos beijos.

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia senti-lo, vê-lo com as suas vestes escuras, os cabelos loiros e um sorriso divertido. E se esforçasse o bastante, poderia ouvir o seu riso e as suas palavras…

_Pronta para o teu beijo de boa noite?_

Um beijo. Tudo tinha começado com um beijo. Um beijo que tinha levado a outro beijo e depois a outro beijo e, quando deu por si, Ginny já vivia daqueles beijos. Mas tudo tem um fim. Até as coisas mais doces acabam. E Draco e Ginny tinham acabado. Nunca mais o tinha visto desde aquele dia. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Também não sabia o que lhe dizer.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Fechando o livro que tentava ler, Ginny apagou a luz e deitou-se sobre os cobertores. Seria mais uma tentativa falhada de dormir. Mas já se havia resigando. A vida continua…

Quando já estava quase a adormecer, sentiu um brisa passar por ela. Aborrecida, sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. _Não acredito que me esqueci de fechar a janela_, pensou.

- Não esperaste por mim.

Ginny estacou. O seu coração começou a bater violentamente contra o seu peito. É a tua mente a pregar-te partidas, Ginny, nada mais.

- Porque não esperaste por mim?

Ok, aquilo não era a sua mente a pregar-lhe partidas. Havia mais alguém no quarto. Mas não podia ser ele. Talvez estivesse a sonhar. Sim, era tudo um sonho.

- Virgínia?

Não, não era um sonho. Aquela voz não estava na sua cabeça. Era real. Tão real como o bater do seu coração.

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Como assim? Eu fiz-te uma promessa, eu disse que vinha.

Ginny olhou-o incrédula. Mas o que ele estava para ali a dizer?

- Pronta para o teu beijo de boa noite? – o tom divertido estava de volta.

- O quê? Estás louco?

- Não me digas que não queres?

- Eu não te vejo há um ano, Draco! Um ano! Isso são 12 meses, caso não tenhas reparado. E 12 meses é muito tempo! Não podes entrar aqui e exigir um beijo como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Não pude vir mais cedo.

Ginny suspirou. É claro que ele não podia ter aparecido mais cedo, mas ela nunca pensou vê-lo um ano depois, no seu quarto, pronto para um encontro, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Eu sei. Mas não esperava que viesses depois de tanto tempo.

- Desistis-te de mim. – Era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

- Draco… tens de compreender. Nunca foi minha intenção passar por tudo o que passei.

- Também nunca foi minha intenção me apaixonar por ti, Ginny! – exclamou o loiro. Porque ela tinha de tornar as coisas tão difíceis? - Mas aconteceu! Aconteceu e agora não dá para voltar atrás!

- Desculpa, mas não haverá mais tu e eu. Não haverá mais beijos de boa noite. Acabou. Tu és passado.

Draco fechou os olhos e contou até 5. Bem devagar. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Organizou os seus pensamentos. Por quem é que ela o julgava? Um Malfoy não desiste assim tão facilmente!

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

- Tu sabes quanto tempo eu demorei para aceitar que te amava? – disse sem esperar por uma resposta. - Uma eternidade! Tu achas que eu estou feliz, achas? Achas que estou contente por ter desistido da minha vida inteira por ti? Pois não estou! Eu tentei odiar-te e por uns tempos achei que tinha conseguido.

Ginny olhou para aquelas íris acinzentadas. Ele estava a ser sincero, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

- Eu amo-te – sussurrou Draco. – Não te posso prometer felicidade eterna, não te posso prometer um casamento e família e muito menos um final saído de um conto de fadas. Mas eu amo-te. E estou disposto a tentar. E tu, estás disposta a tentar? Ou vais desistir?

Ginny não disse nada. Ficou calada por um tempo. E depois, acabou com a distância entre eles e colou os seus lábios aos dele. Um ano. Como pode esperar um ano por isto?

Sentiu que poderia esquecer tudo o que se tinha passado. Iria ficar com Draco para sempre. Desde que pudesse sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus sempre que quisesse. Uns segundos depois, ambos separaram-se, ofegantes.

- Isso é um sim?

O beijo chegara ao fim e toda a segurança se fora dando lugar à crua realidade da vida.

- Não.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu amo-te. Mas isso não basta. Somos de mundos diferentes e se há uma coisa que eu aprendi durante este tempo foi que jamais poderemos mudar uma pessoa. Tu serás sempre um Comensal, o Comensal por quem estou perdidamente apaixonada, mas ainda assim um Comensal. Não irás mudar e não vou pedir que o faças.

Draco ouvia em silêncio. Como o réu em tribunal ouvindo a sua sentença. Ele havia-lhe mostrado o quanto a queria, abriu-lhe o seu coração. Agora a decisão estava nas mãos dela. Só Ginny poderia determinar o seu destino.

- Se eu pudesse ia contigo. Mas não posso. Compreendes?

- Não, nem por isso – disse Draco com um pequeno sorriso.

A decisão havia sido tomada.

- Não me arrependo de te ter conhecido – continuou. – Apesar de tudo, foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida. Obrigado.

Ginny pareceu surpreendida pela súbita declaração.

- Er… de nada – disse sem saber o que responder.

Draco riu e afastou-se da pequena Weasley. Antes de se ir embora, porém, virou-se para ela e disse:

- Então até à amanhã. Voltarei para o teu beijo de boa noite.

Ginny abriu a boca de espanto. Será que ele não tinha percebido que não era suposto voltar a verem-se?

Então ela percebeu. Ele não tinha aceitado a sua decisão. Não iria desistir. E em vez de se sentir aborrecida com isso, ela sorriu.

Quem diria que a sua vida iria levar este rumo?

O mundo dá voltas.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

* * *

_Linkin Park - Shadow of the Day_

**N/A**: Chegámos ao fim da fanfic! Devo dizer que adorei escrever DG. Apesar de ainda ser HG de coração, devo admitir que amei escrever sobre este casal, pois foi um desafio para mim e aprendi a gostar! E de certeza que irei escrever mais sobre eles!xD

A razão pela qual dei este fim à fic foi porque não queria dar um final cor-de-rosa de "e viverem felizes para sempre" porque acho que DG é um casal demasiado complicado para isso. Afinal, (na fic) ele é um Comensal e ela uma rapariga "boazinha" e, depois de tudo o que se passou, seria estúpido se eu acabasse com um casamento ou algo do tipo; as coisas não se esquecem assim tão facilmente. Mas também não quis um final triste, por isso fi-lo assim. Não ficaram juntos, mas também não ficaram separados.

_**miaka**_ – sem, tinhas razão. Hermione pensava que tinha sido Draco a abusar dela quando, na verdade, havia sido Lucius. E morreu sem saber a verdade. Enfim… Ainda bem que gostaste da aparição do Grant, adorei escrever essa cena. Obrigada por leres e comentar xD.

_**Fini Felton**_ – Hermione pensou que Draco lhe tinha causado todo aquele mal, mas afinal ele não tinha feito nada. É incrível os danos que um mal entendido pode causar… Espero que tenhas gostado do último capítulo! Obrigada por todos os teus comentários )

_**Ly W.**_ – Grant, Hermione, Draco e Ginny. Que grande confusão que estes assuntos inacabados foram originar xD. Malfoy demorou a aceitar o que sentia, mas o que seria de uma fic DG sem um Draco completamente estúpido e lento (digo isto com muito afecto xD)? Muito obrigada por todos os teus comentários e por teres acompanhado até ao fim!

_**Lauh'Malfoy**_ – Draco não violou Hermione, mas ela pensava que sim por isso é que o queria tanto apanhar… sede de vingança…xD (Assuntos sérios com bonequinhos a rir… não tem problema, eu também o faço haha). Eu também odiava a Hermione nesta fic e já tinha este fim para ela planeado, só que ao princípio tinha pensado em suicídio, mas com o correr dos eventos achei que ficaria estúpido e mudei-o. Agora até fiquei com pena dela, coitada. Mas pronto, é a vida! Obrigada por teres lido e por todo o apoio!) E continua com a tua fic que ela está óptima!xD

_**Isa Slytherin**_ – Sim, eu odiava a Hermione na minha fic (apesar de ter ficado um pouco triste por a ter matado) e achei que algo precisava de ser feito xD E não levei mal, percebi o que quiseste dizer xD. Ginny não ajudou Draco a escapar, em foi preciso, ele sabe se cuidar xD. Gostaste do final que dei à fic? Obrigada por leres e comentares!)

Um obrigado enorme a todas as pessoas que testemunharam a minha aventura no mundo DG, todos os comentários, adorei, obrigada! Beijos para todos. Assim me despeço :)

Sweet Lie.


End file.
